Fate's Tricks
by Lily Animelian Gu
Summary: Ever since that day that Naru found his brother's body, shuts down the SPR, and rejected Mai, things seems to turn out wrong. But little did Naru and Mai know, fate has its plans. Things are not like what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Lily. I DO NOT OWN Ghost Hunt. lol. This is fan fiction, right? Please enjoy "Fate's Tricks". I hope you all will like it! I am a terrible writer.**

Ghost Hunt : Season Two ~

Chapter 1: The Past is Unreversable, The Future Still Awaits

/Flashback/

**Monday, June - In the SPR Headquarters 10:00 am**

_It was the usual day at the office. __**Mai Taniyama**__ was serving tea and organizing paperwork. __**Naru**__ (__**Kazuya Shibuya**__) was reading books about psychology, and __**Lin Kōjo **__was typing information and files into the computer. It was quite a while since their last case at the cursed house file, and since the day everybody saw Naru's psychiic powers at work. Suddenly, Lin recieved a call..._

Lin answers the phone, "Hello? This is the Shibuya Pychic Research. How can I help you?" Lin listened for 2 secounds and then stood up."WHAT? YOU FOUND HIM?" Mai's eyes widened in confusion while sitting at her desk outside the two main offices. _What makes him more worked up than usual?_, she thought. Lin exits his office and started knocking on Naru's door.

"Come in," said Naru. "What makes you so worked up?"

"Gene! They found him!" Lin cried.

Naru rises and started to say something when Mai interrupted."Who's Gene? Is he a friend or something?" "Mai, make some tea"(Naru) "Narcissist! Tea-loving! Fire-fly jerk!" said Mai. While Mai was making tea, Naru asked Lin,"Where did they find him?" "They found him at a lake just an hour away from here" said Lin. "Okay," said Naru, "round up the people and we're off." Lin nodded and went to call the other people - Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, and Madoka, as well as Yasuhara.

/ FAST FORWARD TIME/

_The team arrived at a lake at 11:00am, where there were police and ambulances and some adults. Naru and Lin went to the police, whom lead them to a black plastic bag. Inside was a non-decayed boy of a man that looked exactly like Naru. _

Mai gasped. "Naru, you have a twin? How come you never mentioned him?" Naru's face was expressionless, but in his deep blue, gray-ish eyes, Mai can tell that he is sad. "Everybody," Naru said, "The SPR is now closed down. You can leave this job now." Everybody were in shock. "WHY?" They all said at the same time (except Lin and Madoka) "I came to Japan to find my brother, now that is done, I have to go back to England." Naru said.

Monk: BUT EVERYBODY LOVES THIS JOB!

Ayako: Yeah. Why do this to us, Naru?

Masako: He has his reasons. (Everybody stares at Masako)

Ayako,Monk, and Mai : (whisper) Masako is definitely blackmailing him!

Masako: I heard that. (John and Yasu laughed)

John: I will miss everybody.

Yasu: Yeah.

A policeman walked up to Naru, "What do we do with Gene, Oliver Davis?" Everybody glanced at him with confusion. "OLIVER DAVIS? THE OLIVER DAVIS?"

Naru glanced at him and said "Put him in a coffin and we will return to England to have his funeral."

"Who would have thought that Naru was THE Oliver Davis?" said the Monk.

"Why? After all this time we had been with him? HE WAS THE OLIVER DAVIS THAT WE ADMIRED? This must be some kind on dream!" cried Ayako.

Everyone (except Naru, Lin, Masako, and Madoka): WHY?

/FAST FORWARD TIME/

_Everybody else left, leaving Mai and Naru alone beside the lake._

Naru looked at Mai, "Why are you still here?"

Mai blushed, saying "Ar-ar-are you going back to England?" Naru stared at her with a straight, but somewhat softer face, "How many times do I have to tell you that to get it through your tiny brain?" Mai pouted and blushed " I am NOT AN IDIOT!" Naru smirked "I didn't say you were, but took the words right out of my mouth."

"So you had a twin brother... what was he like?" Mai asked with a nervous smile.

Naru face softened more and said, "He was always cheerful and smiling, plays jokes on me and calls me an 'idot scientist.' He was pretty similar to you, Mai. When I felt sad and lost, he always gives me a warm smile." Mai cracks up laughing and slaps Naru in the back," XDDD WHO WOULDN'T? YOU ALWAYS GOT YOUR HEAD STUCK IN BOOKS AND CASES THAT YOU NEVER ENJOYED OTHER ENTERTAINMENTS! Oh Naru."

Naru secretly smiles a bit, but unnoticed by Mai. "Hey Naru" "Yeah?"

"Do ghosts appear in your dreams? You know? Guides you, helps you, and communicates with you through your dreams, etc.?" Mai asks. Naru replied, "Yes, only when they are trying to say something to a particular person . . ." Naru gasped, "HAVE GENE BEEN IN YOUR DREAMS SINCE WE HAD MET IN OUR FIRST CASE? (Naru shakes Mai rapidly on the shoulders)TELL ME MAI, HAVE GENE BEEN YOUR GUIDE UNTIL NOW?" Mai answered "Yes... _" while trying to gain her balance from the unexpected shaking. Naru's lip stiffened. Mai looked at Naru, with her face blushing red. "Umm... Naru? Can I tell you something?" Naru turned to her with a straight look. "Umm... (_Mai you can do this! He is going to leave you in a matter of minutes and disappear forever!)_ I think I ... I love you.. / " Naru blushed a little and turned his face quickly away from Mai. "I loved you ever since we've met (Mai continued) and... I really thought you were in my dreams, guiding me. I always thought, would Naru someday smile like that to me? Like he does in my dreams? And that day after the Forbidden Pastime case, you gave me your true smile. I was so happy and surprised that you showed me a side of you that you barely showed anyone... so... " Mai looked at Naru, nervously.

Naru was suddenly sad, confused and happy at the same time. But unfortunely when his mouth opened to speak, the words came out as "Do you mean me or Gene?" and walked away, surprised and shocked at himself that he had said that. _Now you've done it Naru. You broke her heart! Go apologize! You KNOW you love her! Go back and confess! STUPID! Go confess! _yelled Gene in Naru's mind. _There is no point on turning back, I am leaving anyway. She will be okay. And when did you get in my head anyways?_

Gene chuckled._ Just now!_

Mai's eyes widened. A tear escaped from her eye. "Naru, you idiot!" Shocked and sad, she dropped to the floor, crying. After a while, she thought to herself: _ At least I know how he felt about me. Its okay Mai, just forget him and you will be fine! _ SLAP! Oww. _I slapped myself to hard. Come on Mai! Snap out of it! He doesn't love you ! Just find another guy!_

_**Who knows what the future might bring? (Lily the storyteller. lol)**_

Mai: What was that? O_O

_/FLASHBACK ENDS /_

**Please review and give me tips to improve my writing skills. I am a starter. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! This is Lily-Chan! Please give me advice to do better if you have any! I want to make this story enjoyable! Thanks! I do not own Ghost Hunt. lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Three Years Past and Now Exercise!<strong>

**Its been three years since Mai left the SPR because it closed down when Naru seemed to reject her. Mai decided to move to her teacher's sister's, Mrs. Honda's, house to help Mrs. Honda with her problems, and so that she doesn't have to walk past the SPR office everyday when she goes walking and shopping. She transfered to Sakura University and continued to study psychology there. Little did she know that Naru came back from England and opened the SPR to business again a year ago.**

**Wednesday, June 9:00 am **

**At Mrs. Honda's House, in countryside near Nagoya. Mai's POV**

_**Thoughts are in italics. Others are just normal.**_

_Its been three years already_. _Time sure does fly! I have to admit, I miss working at the SPR. Three years from today since Naru rejected me at the lake. But still..._I wrote down in my diary the last three words, "_I love Naru_." I closed the diary, thinking off into space. _Did he love me? Why did he say that I love his brother? It does not make sense._ I started crying again. _I guess there is no point in crying because I'll never see him again. I couldn't bare to find another guy either._

_The day was passing by as usual. Today, my school had closed because of some unknown reason. I tried to remember how I was before I met Naru. I guess I was pretty funny back then. Over these years I was too lazy to bother to cut my hair, so I let it grow. Now, it is down to my shoulders. Somehow, it turned purplish last week. Last year, I tried on blue contacts just for fun, (My eyesight is perfect still) and it was a diasaster after 2 days, so I never did it again. My new friends / neighbors, Kati and Lucia, were always there for me. They reminded me of my friends at my old high school. Kati and Lucia gave me tips on taking care of my hair and products to do it. I gained more interest into psychology and decided to become a paranormal researcher, just like my father. (Mom was a philosopher and teacher.) _

_I don't know much about my parents or my past before 3 years old, but my dad died when I was four in a half and my mom died when I was 14. For some reason, I recently have dreams with a girl that looks identical to me. No Gene though. I have a feeling that I knew this girl. _After thinking about these things, I went down the hall and helped Mrs. Honda with her work. Mrs. Honda owns a store next to her house. She is 47 years old and had just lost her son, Hikaru Honda. No one knew how he died but he was missing one day and the police found his body 2 weeks later at a lake behind the university, not damage was found. They say he died of a blood problem, which was not discovered by doctors in the past somehow. I knew Hikaru since we were 15, he was one of my best friends. Just a few weeks before, they were stopping for Mrs. Honda together at the store. He had grown shy and blushed alot. I wonder why.

Now, back to reality! I unloaded the fruits and ice cream for Mrs. Honda and then cleaned the store. I work at her store called _The Honda Sweets and Veggies_. I love the name! Each day, I had to dress extremely stylish and smile for the lovely children as they buy our candies and food. _Today, I am wearing my heart-shaped, gold-silver swirl necklace (a gift from mom since I was 2), a pink tank-top, black heels, and a black tutu-like skirt along with a white jacket. _

Today is an extremely odd day. A few kids from Sakura Elementary said that their school has had many strange events lately. Doors and windows move on their own. It was sometimes so loud and strong that teachers got injured while trying to stop the movement. Some kids from that school say that they saw a girl with blond pigtails and a pink dress walking around the playground with a creepy wand in her hand. She was said to have fresh blood stains on her and when someone approaches her, she often gives the answer "I hate teachers" and disappears into the bushes and trees. They also mentioned that their class heard a man laughing in the hallway during class. But when the teacher looked outside, no one was at the hallway. Then right after the teacher closed the door, a student collapsed in that class, while screaming in pain. The boy was taken to the hospital and the doctors found a writing on his leg that is in some other language that they can't read. So far, there were 10 kids with the exact same accidents and writings. _Very odd. If only the SPR are here. Maybe there are ghosts at the school!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday, June 12:00<strong>

**Mai POV **

Today, my school closed down AGAIN and I recieved a letter that the school was burnt by strangers and I didn't have to go to the University for 2 years! HOW INSANE IS THAT? But since I don't have to pay for my tuition, I think I am okay. Today, I decided to walk to Sakura Elementary today. I was curious about the strange events at that school and wanted to check it out. Sakura Elementary was a huge school, but smaller than the Sakura University. I walked pass the playgound and suddenly stopped when I saw drops of blood on the floor. I followed the trail, because I was curious, and ended up meeting a shadow of a person.

"**Miss, what are you doing**?" the voice asked. English? What? I looked up and to my surprise, there stood the girl I was told about. The girl with the blond pigtails, pink dress (looks old and foreign), and the creepy wand. WAIT! That wand! the blood was dripping from that wand! It is like a dagger, but it has a star at the end and... and... it is plastic?

**"Umm... Where did you get that wand?" **I asked her, nervously. I studied english and I am quite good. I am also not certain the wand is completely plastic.

"I hate teachers." the girl said (in Japanese), and she walked towards the bushes, but I grabbed her hand before she can go anymore. OMG! Her hands are so freezing cold! Is she even alive? And is "I hate teachers" the only thing she can say in Japanese?

**"Why do you have blood stains all over you?"** I blurted out.

She turned and gave me a cold glare. **"Heh heh. Miss, you just got yourself into a really messy situation."** I suddenly froze. Is this really her? Or is she possessed? "Hey look its that girl from the candy store! And with THAT girl!", I heard a kid say behind me. "Oh NO! LOOK OUT MISS!" I turned to find the blond girl taking the star cover off of her dagger and throwing it towards me. I saw that she was no longer human, but a transparent figure. I dodged the dagger and started saying the nine cuts.

"Rin ! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

The girl cried out "AHHHHHHHHH!" and then disappeared. The wand dropped to the floor and shattered, then it, too, disappeared.

I sighed and turned to see the 2 kids that were behind me. "EHHHH?"

_WHAT IS THIS? WHEN DID THE WHOLE SCHOOL COME OUT TO THE PLAYGROUND AREA? _I thought nervously to myself. A woman came out and greeted me.

"Hello, sorry. Did we shock you? I am so terribly sorry. We heard someone yell and it sounded like danger... So we came to see...(^_^!). I am the principal, Ms. Kieko. Did you just exercised a ghost?" said the woman.

"I guess... heh...he...heh?" I did not know what to say. _The WHOLE SCHOOL is in front of me... Did I mention I have a bit of... I don't know... Stage fright? _

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _What was that?_"MIKI!" someone cried. I searched and saw a girl at a window on the third floor, she is falling!

"Quick! Go and catch that girl!" cried Ms. Kieko. I raced to the third floor and saw a transparent foriegn-looking man in front of me. The Miki is getting strangled out the window! "MIKI!" I heard some people call outside. **"Let go of her**!" I yelled at him. "**Where is Julieanna? My daughter, did you murder her? This girl (he meant Miki) murdered her didn't she**?" he yelled in English. Miki coughed. I was getting scared. "RIN! PYO! TO! SHA! KAI! JIN! RETSU! ZAI! ZEN!" I yelled. But then, I saw a yellow glow on my hand. What just happened? The man screamed and dissappeared. Miki was caught by the people outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people! This is Lily-Chan! Please give me advice to do better if you have any! I want to make this story enjoyable! Thanks! <strong>

**Mai: Lily-chan, when can I meet Naru and Gene again?**

**Lily: Soon maybe...**

**Mai: What does Naru think of me?**

**Lily: We will find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I do not own Ghost Hunt and I would like to thank everyone that are reading this and giving me such helpful advice! ^_^ It makes me so happy!**

**Please enjoy! (I hope)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Drakes Connection.<strong>

**Friday, June 5:17 pm, Mai POV.**

**Year: 2002**

I started exercising the school yesterday: cleansing 3 ghosts, warding off 16 ghosts, and now finding more. (From the last chapter, she warded off a girl and a man) The one thing that bugged me was that this school was filled with foreign, English-speaking ghosts! Good thing I took English for some of my classes! I searched in the library and computers for information (reminds me that Yasuhara should be here. lol) and found out that the school was built in an area where an English family, the Drakes, use to live 100 years ago.

" They owned a mansion there. The Drakes had 10 children : Sofia, Ciel, Sarafine, Luke, Clara, Blare, Samuel, Elizabeth, Lillian, and the youngest, Julieanna. The parents were Garfield (father) and Anastasia. The children had 14 aunts and uncles. The Drakes spoke little Japanese, and often had translaters and tutors with them. One day, the Drakes decided to have a ball on Julieanna's birthday. The ball was 3 days away and everyone was busy. They maids said that an package was send to Julieanna for her birthday with no address of who had sent it. They found 4 wands and 7 necklaces. In Julieanna's dairy, Julieanna had given the necklaces to her sisters. As for the wands she gave them to her brothers. She had also kept one of each to herself.

That day, she wrote, Julieanna eavesdropped into the tutors' lunch conversations. The tutors, she said, were talking about plans to kill the Drakes and plunder their house. Julieanna told the maids, but they wouldn't believe her. She told her siblings and planned to kill the tutors themselves. That was when they found out that the wands that were given to her were actually daggers in disguise. They next day, the tutors were killed by the children. The day after that, the ball was held. An unknown gang had set the mansion on fire. After the fire, 200 bodies were found. The children that died in the fire were Julieanna and Luke. Their parents, aunts,, uncles, maids, and some other guests that lived near the area, died in the fire. The rest of the Drake children were all missing."

"Oh my god!" I said to myself. _That was why that girl was soaked with blood! And that is the reason she could only say "I hate teachers" in Japanese! _I paused to see the picture of the necklace and wand. O_O. (~stare~) My... necklace... is in there... _ o_O _ O_O! Ehhhh! That wand! Looks just like the one that blond girl had!

I shook my head and pinched myself. _It is true! That necklace looks identical to mine! Do I have any connections with the Drakes? Wait, Julieanna had a necklace? I didn't see it though. _I shook my head again and searched for more info.

"On 1912 Sofia was found in England, 19 years old and married to an Englishman. According to her, 30 men attacked her family in the fire. she managed to save most of her siblings, but 2 of them were attacked. Sofia told the newspaper interviewers, 'My siblings then got lost when we were shopping and she never found them again.' Today, the search still continues..."

_I am getting dizzy... _I thought to myself. My watch told me that the time is now 7:15pm. I decided that this will be enough for today. I left the library and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

Mai reached the front of Mrs. Honda's house. *CRASH!* "AAAAAAHHHHH!" (Mrs. Honda screamed.) "Mrs. Honda!" Mai kicked open the door. There was the blond girl with the pink dress, standing across from , holding her dagger wand. The girl turned and looked at Mai. "**You are either Elizabeth or Lillian, aren't you**?" she yelled Mai with a cold stare and an British accent. _What did she just called me? Lillian? Elizabeth? Her sisters?_ Mai is now all confused. "**ANSWER ME! ARE YOU LILLIAN OR ELIZABETH**?" The girl was about to cry. Mai is getting even more puzzled. She didn't know what to say. "**Why do you ask? Are you Julieanna**?" Mai asked. _Wait. How do I know if she was Julieanna?, _Mai thought again. "**So you do remember me, so are you Lillian or Elizabeth? Which one of the twins?**" Mai just stared at Julieanna, puzzled and did not know how to answer her. **"Never mind, I will check myself!"** Julieanna appeared right in front of Mai in the speed of 1 mile per second, and looked at her neck. **"You are Lillian" **Her eyes softened. she hugged Mai tightly, which caused a freezing chill around Mai's waist. _What is going on? _

"Lillian, I will come back soon!" Julieanna said with a smile. After 2 minutes of hugging, she dissappeared. Mai turned her attention back on Mrs. Honda. "Mrs. Honda! Wakeup! Can you hear me? " After slapping across the face 12 times (She hates to do this) Mai sent Mrs. Honda to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, June 9:00 am <strong>

**At the SPR Headquarters in Tokyo.**

Naru sighed. Still, no one found Mai. Monk said that the neighbors told him that Mai tranfered to a famous university, but could not say where. Yasuhara said that some of Mai's friends said she was very depressed when she left and haven't seen her for about 3 years. Ayako and Masako found out that Mai moved to her teacher's sister's place, but hasn't contact with her much.

_If only I confessed back to her! If only I told her my true feelings! She wouldn't leave me like this! I need her!_ Naru thought in his head, while still in his neutral face mask. Even though Naru was neutral on the outside, his friends knew that he worries about Mai, but they didn't know what had happened between him and Mai. Everyone except Naru, Lin, Madako, and Masako.

Masako gave up on Naru since she accidently witness the painful, touching confession scene between him and Mai. Lately, she found John more attractive and nice and had dated him a few times. John also felt the same. Masako missed Mai and wanted to fight with her again, just one more time. Mai was suprisingly the first girl that had been like a caring sister / rival to her despite not having siblings, being self-centered, and being in a rich family. Naru had the similar feeling... the first girl that fought him and fell for him or just being himself instead of the Great Oliver Davis... the first girl that made him truely laugh... the first girl that entertained him without noticing it herself.

"Naru..."

"Mai? Is that you?" said Naru

"Naru..."

"Why is your voice getting so low?"

"Naru... Naru... Naru!"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT, MAI?"

"Naru, wake up!"

Naru woke up from his nap on his desk. He raised his head, thinking Mai was there. Unfortunetly, he found out that the one waking him up... was Lin.

"Naru, are you alright? And no, I am not Mai." Lin said.

"Oh~ Lin, its you! ~sigh~" Naru had wished that Mai would be the one waking him from his slumber. (totally opposite roles of Sleeping Beauty! ^o^ lol )

"Want tea? Naru?" Lin mocked. (Lin can act out of his character with Naru, so does Naru with Lin.) "Sure...(sigh)" Naru answered. Even though Lin was making tea for Naru, the only tea he desired were Mai's tea. "Mai... Where are you? You should be 19 now right? That means I am ... 20 years-old. (chuckle)"

Lin came in the room. "Here is your tea, Naru." "Thank you Lin"(Naru says "Thanks" only to Lin). "Naru, we have a client. Her name is Ms. Kieko, the principal of Sakura Elementary in a countryside near Nagoya." Lin explained. "Nagoya? That is like 5 and a half hours away from where we are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily! I know this is a bit long, but I am working on it to make it enjoyable. Please continue to give me advice so I can continue this story. Thankyou everybody!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I am Lily-chan! Thanks for reading Fate's Tricks. lol. I do not own Ghost Hunt and this is all my imagination working. Please enjoy and give me advice to improve. ^_^ I thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : A New Case in Nagoya? What Next? A Glowing Angel?<strong>

**Sunday, June ****9:00 am **

**At the SPR Headquarters in Tokyo. Naru's POV**

"Naru, we have a client. Her name is Ms. Kieko, the principal of Sakura Elementary in a countryside near Nagoya." Lin explained. "Nagoya? That is like 5 and a half hours away from where we are!" Lin and I walked in to the living room. _Everyone was there - Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, Madako and... and... MOM AND DAD?_

As soon as I glanced at them, they waved, saying "Hi! Nollie!". I sighed out of rage and of their annoying presence. I mean I like my parents, but they don't have to follow me here all the way from England! _Yay! Mom and Dad are here! _Gene said in my head.

Me: "_Gene, shut up and get out of my mind! It is getting annoying of how many multiple times you pop into my mind each day. Yesterday, you appeared in my head 14 times, and in my dreams 3 times." _

Gene:_ I am so glad that my brother daydreams about me this much every single day! _XD _Oh I love you Noll!_

Me:_ Gene, I am busy. Get out of my head! I have a client and our parents staring at me!_

Gene:_ Bye! Nollie!_

I told Madoka to make everybody a cup of tea and I turned to my client, Ms. Kieko. "So Ms. Kieko, are you from around Nagoya right? " She nodded. "How can I help you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ms. Kieko began her story nervously. "I think my school is haunted. Doors close and shut by themselves during classes, teachers getting hurt while trying to stop the doors, and voices laughing in the hallway. It is just too much! Many incidents began when there seem to be men and women laughing in the hallway. The teachers said when they checked the hallway, noone was there. But when the teachers go back in to the classroom after that, one child would collapse onto the floor, get cuts so badly that they would be sent to the hospital. The doctors said that every kid we sent to them always had writings on their hands, legs, or back. No one knows how those got there. But, we later discovered that the words meant 'Sickness to all these children in 5 years.' in Latin. I am so terrified that they children will be in greater risk! Sakura University was already burnt for some unknown reason." She paused, crying softly. The room became so quiet that the only noise everyone can hear were Lin's fingers dancing on his laptop.

Naru thought,_ this is getting interesting. I might take this case, but something is missing._ "Anything else?" Naru asked, to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Ms. Kieko continued, "the first graders said they saw a mysterious blond girl wearing a pink dress, holding a creepy wand, and...and... fresh blood stains all over her! Everyday, those blood stains are fresh and no signs of dried blood. the ground at the playground would have blood drops every time she came by, and dissappear whenshe disappears into the bushes. No one was murdered though. When ever anyone approaches her, she always say 'I hate teachers' and then runs to the trees and bushes!"

"Is always like this?" Naru asked.

"Yes," continued, "except the time 3 days ago, when a purplish- brown-haired girl came to our school in the afternoon. She was from the Sakura University, but since it was burned down, she came to see the what was going on at our school. She was AMAZING! When the blond girl with blood stains tried to leave, my two of my students saw her grab the blond girl's hand, causing them both to have a fight. Turns out, that blond girl was a foreign- English- speaking ghost! That girl managed to ward the ghost off! right after that, another ghost tried to strangle a student out the window. That girl bravely wentt up to the third floor to exercise the ghost. But, what was really amazing was that she glowed! I was chasing her, but stopped when she glowed while exercising the ghost! I swore, I saw angel wings on her back! After that, she had helped us decode the writings on the children and cleanse 2 ghosts! I think she is an angel!"

Naru's eyes widened for a minute, and then went back to his neutral face.

"Okay," Naru said, "We will take your case, get our rooms ready for tomorrow. We need a room with lots of circuits for base, and 2 rooms for resting, one room for men, one room for women."

"Oh thank you!" cried Ms. Kieko, "I will have everything by tomorrow! "

* * *

><p><strong>After Ms. Kieko left...<strong>

Monk was fasinated by the story. "Wow! An angel? Sure wish Mai would be here to see this!" Ayako slapped him in the head. "Dirty old pevert! Mai is missing and that only makes us feel sad! Especially..." Everyone turn their heads and stared at Naru.

Naru sigh. "What? Stop staring, it is rude!" He said and walked to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>In the office Naru is falling asleep...<strong>

**Naru POV**

_Mai. Where are you? I wished I had never left you... I wished that I had brought you with me to England. I knew that it was useless and idoitic to think about these things, but Mai has been stuck in my head ever since I left her. Mai... did you leave because it was to hard to face me after what I have said? I miss you. I don't know why I miss you, but these 3 years had been painful without you_. A tear escaped my eye but I didn't feel sad. Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's Dream (Ever since Mai left, Gene gave Naru some of the dream power)<strong>

_**Dream in Italics and others are normal.**_

_The area around me suddenly turned pitch black. I knew what this is ... my usual meeting with Gene. "Hi Noll! How's life?" he joked. "I am fine as always, Gene. What is this dream for?" I asked. Gene looked at me with sad eyes. "Noll, I would like you to meet someone." Gene turned and a woman came out from behind her. I gasped. _

_"Mai" I said. Gene shooked his head. "This woman is dead, Noll." _

_My heart sank. "What? Mai is dead? How? IS THIS A LIE?" Again, another tear escaped out of my eye. "Heheheh... Oh Noll, I never said she was Mai! You are hilarious! (laugh) No, this here is Lillian, Mai's great grandmother's twin sister. As for her twin... Elizabeth, Mai's great grandmother." Another woman appeared beside Gene. Both women looked identical to Mai. Both women looked liked they are 18 years old._

_"Noll." I looked up to Gene. He continued, "We need your help. It is related to this case."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! This is Lily-san! Thanks for reading my story "Fate's Tricks", my version of Ghost Hunt season 2! I am a starter so give me your opinions, advice for me to improve writing, and I will try my best to make this enjoyable for everyone! ^_^ Sorry if it is short, but it is bedtime for me! Good Night!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ! This is Lily-chan! Thank you all for continuing to read "Fate's Tricks"!**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.(Not smart enough to. lol) Please Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Who is Lillian?<strong>

**Naru's Dream ~ 11:30 am**

**(Ever since Mai left, Gene gave Naru some of the dream power)**

_**Dream in Italics and others are normal. English words are bold.**_

_The area around me suddenly turned pitch black. I knew what this is ... my usual meeting with Gene. "Hi Noll! How's life?" he joked. "I am fine as always, Gene. What is this dream for?" I asked. Gene looked at me with sad eyes. "Noll, I would like you to meet someone." Gene turned and a woman came out from behind her. I gasped. _

_"Mai" I said. Gene shooked his head. "This woman is dead, Noll." _

_My heart sank. "What? Mai is dead? How? IS THIS A LIE?" Again, another tear escaped out of my eye. "Heheheh... Oh Noll, I never said she was Mai! You are hilarious! (laugh) No, this here is Lillian, Mai's great grandmother's twin sister. As for her twin... Elizabeth, Mai's great grandmother." Another woman appeared beside Gene. Both women looked identical to Mai. Both women looked liked they are 18 years old. They looked identical to Mai, but Lillian had brown- reddish hair and Elizabeth has orange hair. And Elizabeth looks like she was married (because of her gold ring) and Lillian did not have a ring._

_"Noll." I looked up to Gene. He continued, "We need your help. It is related to this case."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked, "Is Mai going to be there?" I saw Gene and Lillian glare at each other. Then they turned to me and said "We are not so sure." _

_"How can I help?" I asked. If it is helping Mai's ancestors, then I will do it. Gene looked at me in a funny way. "Are you ready? Noll? This case can be pretty tough for an idiot scientist like you!" I was getting annoyed._

_"Gene. Just get on with it! Do you want my help or not?" I was getting impatient seeing two women that looked like Mai beside my brother. Is this really not a mockery?_

_"Noll, we want you turn the gym into a ballroom dancing area! These people are British from England. You'll know what to do, right? Our parents had held parties that looked like a ball. Have your collegues and you bring costumes for tomorrow too. Make sure that the costumes look like they are for a dance party. You can wear a suit because each one of you will dance with a partner. You will be dancing with Lillian."_

_"I am WHAT?" I asked. I am dancing with Mai's ancestor? Why? "Wait Gene, hold on-" _

_"Good luck Noll. Ha-ha-ha. Til we meet again!" Gene interrrupted me before I get a chance to finish my sentence. What are you up to Gene?_

_**"Darian, Darian wait!" **__I turn and found that I was in a mansion, at a ballroom. _

_A woman with a yellow-pinkish sundress that looked just like Mai came up to me. She looks like Mai when she was 16! She also had a British-accent._

_"__**Lillian! What are you doing here**__?" I said, also in a British-accent. Wait. How am I Darian? Am I him now?_

_"__**Aren't you excited, Darian? Tomorrow is our first ball in Japan! Aren't you exicited to dance with me?" **__Lillian said ,playing with her long brown hair. _

_"__**Of course I am my love**__" I said. "__**We will also be married in 3 months!"**_

_Lillian smiled. __**"Oh, I love you Darian"**_

_**"I love you too, Lillian." **__I can't believe I am saying this to someone other than Mai! Does Mai always go through with this?_

_I looked at her face, there was paint on it. __**"You idiot. Did you wash your face? There is paint on it. I won't want you dancing with me with a dirty face! xD"**__ I said. Wow, I was thinking the same thing!_

_Lillian pouted. __**"You narcisttic jerk!" **_

_Wow. Did I just here her say that? I thought Mai was the one that came with that!_

_The scene changed and there was fire everywhere. I ran around in the hot, flaming ballroom, calling "__**LILLIAN!" **__with burning lumber falling from the ceiling. People in the mansion were panicking. Bodies with blood are all over the floor. as if someone had murdered them in the fire. Just then, I felt someone stab me with a sword, right into my heart. I was bleeding fast with pain in my chest. My vision was getting blurry. I could make out only a few things about the murderer's appearance. It was a masked man. He was wearing black clothes, black mask for the masquerade, and he is so... what is the word... fat. His head was smaller than his stomach and his feet are a little larger than his hands! I was in total pain, but I still managed to laugh before death. Insane._

_Another vision appearred._

_"__**Darian! Where are you?" **__Cried a voice. A woman came up to Darian's dead body. (yep, I was out of the body now) It was Lillian. __**"Darian, wake up! I can't bare seeing you dead! Wake up!" **__She shooked him a little for 3 minutes to try to wake him, crying. Mai and her ancestors are both idiots. I can see where she got her stupidness from! xD!_

_The scene changed again. _

_Lillian was carrying Darian's body and a dagger with her. she placed Darian's body in a small rowboat she found, then placed a sword in his hand. She let the row boat float off into the river and then left. Crying with no sound. The last words she said before disappearing was "__**We will meet again, Darian."**_

_The scene turned in to darkness. "_Naru!" _I heard a voice. "Mai?"_

"Naru... Naru..."

"ARE YOU MAI OR LIN?"

"Naru! Wake up! (slap)"

_I found Lin waking me up. Not again?_

"Oh. Hi Lin." I said. Why did Lin always do this to me?

"Do I look like Mai to you?" Lin asked with a mocking voice. I gave him a silence for "no". "Want Tea?" he asked.

"Please." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lin POV<strong>

Oh Naru, we all know you love Mai! You were screaming so loud in your dreams that everyone heard you in the living room.

_**/ Flashback when Lin was waking Naru up/ **_

_**Normal POV.**_

Ayako: Is Naru still sleeping in there? He snores so loud!

Monk: I didn't think he had that in him!

Lin: (smirk, no one noticed)

Masako: Maybe you should wake him up Lin.

John: Yeah, we don't want Naru to embarrass himself.

Lin: Okay... (Lin goes into Naru's office.)

(Everybody else sneaks to the door and listens)

Lin: Naru, wake up!

Naru: Mai, is that you?

Lin: Naru. Naru. Naru. Wake up!

Naru: MAI! MAI! MAI! ANSWER ME ARE YOU MAI OR LIN?

Lin: (SLAP!) Wake up Naru! I am Lin!

(everybody else went back to the living room and laughed)

* * *

><p><strong>Mai at the hospital (Mai's POV) <strong>

**Sunday 2:00pm**

Wow. Yesterday and Friday were so confusing. Why did Julieanna think I was Lillian? Because of my heart-shaped necklace? Is the necklace used to identify people?

What does it mean? Thanks to her, Mrs. Honda is in the hospital with a coma! Why was she hurting Mrs. Honda? A what was with that wacko dream?

**/Flashback of dream/**

_**Dream are in italics. English words in bold. (Inner thoughts)**_

_Why am I hear? I was just waiting at the hospital for the doctors to tell me how Mrs. Honda was. (will-o-wasps and lights floating up all around her.) Wow, these lights are so pretty no matter how many times I see them. _

_"Hi, my darling Mai" I turned around. Walking towards me is a woman that looked just like me, but with orange hair. I had had dreams with her in them eversince I moved here. "What is your name?" I asked her. she didn't tell me her name yet. I wonder why._

_"I am Elizabeth Drake, as you have known from my little sister, Julieanna." Elizabeth said. I had just noticed that she had a necklace just like mine! But with a silver heart and gold swirl that looks like a pink flower. Mine is only__ a heart-shaped, gold-silver swirl over metallic rainbow color. _

_I turned to her and asked "Why did Julieanna call me Lillian? Is there a connection between me and you?"_

_Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh, Mai. You are just like Lillian. I am the smart one, you are the dumb one. Hohohoho ^0^ !" _

_I am getting angry! "Who is Lillian?"_

_Elizabeth finished laughing and glared at me. __**"Lillian is my twin sister... And she is also... you."**_

_I am now literrally freaked out. Elizabeth walked up to me and held the necklace that I was wearing. "This neclace is Lillian's. The day she died, she told me that one day she will come back..." _

_The scenery changed before I can ask her any thing._

_I found myself running in the hallway of a mansion. __**"Darian! Darian! Wait!" **__I found myself calling in a British-accent. Who in the world is Darian? Am I in Elizabeth's body? __**"Darian wait!" **__I saw a man with short, raven black hair and a blue suit at the stairs to a ballroom. He turned around and said __**"Lillian! What are you doing here?" **__I gasped. His sapphire eyes met with mine. Naru? As Darian? (wait what if it is Gene?) "__**Aren't you excited, Darian? Tomorrow is our first ball in Japan! Aren't you exicited to dance with me?" **__I said as I played with my hair. So I am in Lillian's body, she has reddish-brown hair. _

_"__**Of course I am my love**__" Darian said. "__**We will also be married in 3 months!"**_

_I smiled. __**"Oh, I love you Darian!"**_

_**"I love you too, Lillian." **__I can't believe I am saying this to someone other than Naru! I fell like I used up a love confession. But this is a dream right? And besides, Naru rejected me._

_Darian suddenly stared at my eyes. __**"Darian?" **__I said. His eyes are drawing me closer to him... he is so... so... _

_**"You idiot. Did you wash your face? There is paint on it. I won't want you dancing with me with a dirty face! xD"**__ he said. _

_Nope. this is not Gene. DEFINETLY LIKE NARU! ARGHHH! Darian, you are such a... a... _

_"__**You narcisttic jerk!**__" I said. Wow. did I just say that out loud? Or was that Lillian? This already happened 100 years ago right? Not my mind speaking right?_

_The scene changed._

_The ballroom was in flames. Bodies of the guests were all over the floor, covered with blood and burning. I watched in horror as I saw men with black masks killing the people._

_**"LILLIAN! LILLIAN! ANSWER ME!" **__I heard Darian call._

_"__**DARI-mmm" **__I (Lillian) called but my mouth was covered and all of the sudden I was dragged outside by a girl older than me. _

_"__**Come on Lillian, we have to escape our enemies" **__the girl said. _

_**"But Sophia!**__ (so this is Sofia) __**DARIAN! HE IS STILL IN THERE! My Fiancé!" **__I cried._

_"__**We need to save the others first!" **__Sophia said. I followed the bunch of children and Sophia under the bridge. We heard men walk past. _

_"Now that was done! Those rich brats tried to kill us. Who taught them their studies?" one man said. (Those might be the tutors)_

_"I got lots of gold from that treasury haha!" another man said. (OMG! These men are horrible! Killing a family just to feed their greediness! I won't forgive them!)_

_"Now lets go! The fire is dying!" said the first man._

_The scene changes. _

_I was walking in to a dusty ground. __**"DARIAN!" **__I cried. I then noticed a head with raven blue hair under the burnt lumber. __**"DARIAN! Wake up!" **__I removed the lumber on top of his body and shook him a few times. I started to cry. __**"DARIAN!"**_

_The scene changed._

_I was now walking towards a river to is connected to a lake. Lake! OMG! That lake was the one that was behind my University!_

_I went to a rowboat that I found and placed Darian's body on the boat. I placed a sword in his hand so he can at least die noblely. After pushing the rowboat into the river, I said "__**We will meet again, Darian." **_

_The scene darkens and I found myself face to face with Lillian. She looks identical to me! _

_"Mai," she said. "I want you to listen to me and we will end this haunting together!"_

_I was scared but I would really want to end the haunting at the school. "Okay" I said._

_"I have to possess your body when the time comes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Thanks for reading Fate's Tricks! I hope you enjoy it! I will update more as soon as I can. Please give me any advice if you can so I can improve my writing and make it enjoyable. Thanks to all of you! This is Lily-chan.<strong>

**I have shopping now and I had little time to do this chapter. If it is short, sorry. I had a rush. ^_^''' enjoy!**

**Mai: Lily-chan get me some chocolate while your at it!**

**Naru: I want Mai's tea.**

**Lily: I can't buy Mai's tea-**

**Mai: On sale here at Mrs. Honda's store! $2.00 per cup!**

**Lily: -_- okay.**

**Naru: Mai is so cruel.**

**Mai: Business is business!**

**Lily: Meanie... (buys tea)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! This is Lily-chan! Thanks for reading Fate's Tricks! I do not own Ghost Hunt. lol. Hope you'll continue to enjoy Fate's Tricks! Any advice? Please give if you have one so I could improve my writing, and make it enjoyable! Thanks to Mai Taniyamaa for inspiring me to write the stories! Thanks Mai-chan! Yes! I am talking to YOU! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : The Angel Musketeer and the Midnight's song.<strong>

**Sunday 2:00pm**

**Mai at hospital, remembering dream.**

**Flashback dream Continues...**

_**Mai's POV. In her dreams...Dream are in italics. English words in bold. **_

_**(Inner thoughts)**_

_The scene changed._

_I was now walking towards a river to is connected to a lake. Lake! OMG! That lake was the one that was behind my University!_

_I went to a rowboat that I found and placed Darian's body on the boat. I placed a sword in his hand so he can at least die noblely. After pushing the rowboat into the river, I said "__**We will meet again, Darian." **_

_The scene darkens and I found myself face to face with Lillian. She looks identical to me! _

_"Mai," she said. "I want you to listen to me and we will end this haunting together!"_

_I was scared but I would really want to end the haunting at the school. "Okay" I said._

_"I have to possess your body when the time comes." Lillian glanced to me with a serious look._

_"What?" I was shocked! "Why?" I will not give up my control that easily!_

_"Mai... (Lillian sighed) I ... I need to see Darian Charmant Davis . My fiance. Or else nothing will work and you can't solve the case!" _

_I was thinking... when did I say case? "Lillian," I glared at her with a straight look. Something was off. She is hiding some other info from me. "Why do I have your necklace? and why are you saying the word 'case'? I already quit ghost hunting 3 years ago."_

_Lillian sighed. "I can't tell you alot, because I am limited for info giving as a ghost. But remember, you will sing a tune automatically when I will possess you. Remember you glowed last time a the elementary school? That was me combining my powers with yours!"_

_I gasped. That glow... was from her? "Wait. What?" Was all I can say. I was so confused that day!_

_Suddenly, Lillian lowered her head. A white light started to glow around her. Her yellow- pinkish sundress turned in to a beautiful gown. The gown had frills all over it and it has the colors: baby-pink, cream, yellow, orange, baby-blue, and white. I gasped. She grew wings and she is sparkly. In her hand, she took out a wand. I recognized that wand. It was similar to Julieanna's dagger wand. _

_"Mai" she said holding the wand up, creating a vision above us. "I am a descendant of Lia, great phantom goddess and the unknown little sister of Apollo, Artemis, and Pegasus. Lia had all their powers and was fear by the gods. Because they want to keep their reputation, they disguised her as a mortal human. They sealed her powers but gave her a power to have her soul reborn over and over again. She had a lover and he was also a godly human. They were said to be destined to love each other through life and death. Romeo and Juliet, for example, I was also their descendant. My family, the Drakes, were destined to marry the Davises. Please help us. Julieanna wanted my to have my first dance at her birthday and it is 7 days away! If it is not resolved, the children sent to the hospital will die! "_

_I was still confused, but that voice in my heart kept saying "Please. Help her." and I understood. "Okay. I will do it!"_

_"I will possess you when the time comes and tell you where to go, okay? Don't resist okay? If it is not done correctly, your life will be in danger." she warned._

_"Okay." I said. "One more thing, don't let anyone know who you are! No matter what the circumstances are. Let me do the talking if anyone spot us. Got it?" she says._

_I understood that I needed to do this for the elementary's students' sake. "Okay. I will follow the plan."_

_After Lillian explained the plan, I awoke from my dream._

_**/ Flashback Dream Ends/**_

_**Mai finished thinking in the hospital. Mai POV.**_

_**Sunday, June. 2:30pm**_

And now, here I am, wasting 30 minutes because of some stupid flashback! I went to see the Ms. Kieko today, but she wasn't there! Her assisstant says she went to look for Ghost Hunters' help! I wished that the SPR were here, but it would be too hard to face them since I left them with out any contact. I am so selfish :(.

After I found out that Mrs. Honda did not wake up, I left the gifts on her table and left. Lillian told me to get some materials in a list she gave me. I got all the materials and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV (My POV. lol)<strong>

At Mrs. Honda's house, Mai sets up the materials on the table. There were fabrics, a sewing machine, needles, etc. Mai closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and began to sing a song. A powerful wind wrapped around her and a warm light starts to glow from her. The wings sprouted out and Mai opened her eyes. Her eyes turned green and she started sewing. No, she is not Mai for now. She is Lillian.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, June. 5:30am. <strong>

**Normal POV**

The SPR was getting ready to go, loading the equipment to the van. Monk and Ayako were complaining about waking up super early and why not later, etc. Masako and John were glancing at each other and blushing timidly. Naru was being teased by his parents and Lin. Lastly, Madoka and Yasuhara bought their laptops, notepads, pens, and cameras.

On their way to Nagoya, they drove 3 vehicles. Naru, Lin, and the Davises were in one van, Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako in a red car, then Madako and Yasuhara in a truck full of stuff (other equipment. lol). Monk and Ayako were having a conversation. (They were married a year ago, just to put that out there.) ~

Ayako: I really wish Mai was here. The next time we find her, we will ADOPT HER! Okay, Bou-san!

Monk: I agree! She needed a family. Remember the first time we found out that she didn't have parents? I was like "REALLY?" I mean... She must be pushing her self everyday to live the truth.

Ayako: Yeah. I mean... The orphans I met are always crying. I wonder how she can hold it in. It must be painful.

Monk: We will DEFINETLY adopt her next time! Now, if only we can know where she is... (Ayako slaps him in the head) Oww!

Ayako: Peverted old man!

(Masako and John giggled, looked at each other, then blushed again.)

* * *

><p>In the van, Naru's parents fell asleep. Naru was relieved. Lin giggled while driving.<p>

Lin: Naru, are you okay? (chuckle)

Naru: Finally! They stopped talking! It is like I am in a van filled with torture!

Lin: Well. I am still awake! Don't you fall a sleep, or I will be mistakened for being Mai again. XD

Naru: Please don't start, Lin.

Naru was thinking about his dream. _Will Mai be in it since her ancestors are here? Will Mai be still alive? Will Mai still love him? What was he going to say when he does meet her?_

Lin: Thinking about Mai again? XDD Naru, your so predictable!

Naru: Lin!

Naru looks out the window. They are at Nagoya and heading for the countryside. After a few minutes, they past by a girl that was dressed up as a colorful, French, girl musketeer. Naru told Lin to stop. He lowered the window and called to the girl. The girl turned to face him, gasped for a few seconds and the asked "What do you want?" The girl was wearing a mask, showing only her green eyes and the lower parts of her face (from nose to neck). Her wig was brown and short, and she wore a heart-shaped necklace. _She looks and sounds familiar_, Naru thought. Then he asked "Where is Sakura Elementary?" The girl looked surprised, but then pointed to the large building that was like 2 miles downhill away from them. Naru turned to say thankyou, but the girl was gone. "Where did she go?" Naru asked Lin.

Lin pointed to the girl walking on the sidewalk on the opposite side of Naru. "She must have thought you were creepy! xD" Lin joked." But honestly, I think she looks suspicious and familiar somehow."

Naru shrugged. They continued to drive to the school. The girl stopped walking and turned to see the 3 vehicles drive away with her brown. She saw the monk and priesttess, the exorcist and the medium, and the two researchers all chatting happily. A tear fell while she smiled. "I am so glad you are all safe." She walked downhill and toward Mrs. Honda's house. (the house was just 9 houses away from the Sakura Elementary.) She stopped on the sidewalk across from the school "I missed the SPR. I missed my family. But now, I can't see you for a bit."

* * *

><p>When they arrived to Sakura Elementary at 11:04 am, the principal, Ms. Kieko, greeted them. "Welcome! I will show you to your rooms!" They started walking. Masako entered the scchool with a sick expression on her face. John helped her as they walk. "The base was originally the computer room," Ms. Kieko continued, "but the teachers removed and stored all the computers. The sleeping cots in the nurses rooms. we have 3 nurses' offices in each floor and building. This computer room is right between the nurses office and the bathroom, for easy access. Any thing else, please call." Naru nodded and the SPR sets up their base. Naru turned to Ms. Kieko. "Could you bring me the victims of the case? And the girl you mentioned that exercised the ghosts, can you get her hear too?" Ms. Kieko looked down and said "I am sorry, that girl just came by and said that she wasn't feeling well. I think she left like 20 minutes ago. She wore a musketeer costume for a costume party with the kindergardeners. Yeah, she volunteered to be a peer leader for the kids. Such a sweet girl." Naru's eyes widened. <em>That was the girl that past us!<em> he thought. "What did she look like?" Naru asked. He was begining to think that he knew this girl.

"Let's see..." Ms. Kieko looked in to her memory. "She has long, purplish-brown hair. Her costume was very colorful. She has a heart-shaped necklace with a heart-shaped, gold-silver swirl over metallic rainbow color, and caramelish-brown eyes." Naru looked up. _Brown eyes? Her eyes were green when I saw them! Just like Lillian. Lillian has green eyes, if that girl has brown eyes, she must be... "Hi Noll!" Gene shouted in Naru's head. "Gene, Can't you see that I am thinking-" _

_"Of me?" Gene asked mockingly._

_"No, I was thinking of... wait...ARGGHHH! I forgot! Thankyou so much Gene." Naru said with anger._

_"No problem!" Gene said and then his presence disappeared. _

Naru scowled to himself and told everybody to take the temperatures of each room and set up cameras. He heard yawns and growns around him. "Get to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, June. 7:00pm.<strong>

**Mai's Current home. Mai's POV**

_Wow, I can't believe it. The SPR is back! But why did Naru come back? Why? I thought he wanted to stay in England. I just don't get him. _A tear fell from my eye. I then found my face stained with tears and still crying over some unknown reason.

_Mai. Mai? It's me! _cried Lillian. _Its almost time to transform. Go to the school and sing that song I taught you. _I wore my costume that Lillian had made for me and started out the door. The eye mask I wore is readwith black vine-designs on it. The dress looked brilliant and musketeer-ish. It had a black top part, a red skirt part with black feathers bordering the bottom, and it was made for fighting. I had a hat that would not fall, and fighting boots That is uup to my knee. Black tights at the bottom, and a black cape. It kinda reminded me of a vampire suit. lol.

_Wait Mai! One more thing before you go!_ I stopped_. Remember this carefully. Don't let anyone that is living touch you. If you are touched, you will feel intense pain. If you are touched more than 3 times, or if the person holds you for more than 60 secs, your life will be in danger! We will have to fight the zombies that were destined to be there today. They are the murders of my family and my fiance's. They will be after you, that Naru guy, and his parents! Be careful. _Lillian warned.

As she told me, I went to the back of the school. I sang this melody that Lillian use to sang when she was a phantom theif. My goal now is to retrieve the Julieanna's necklace from the computer room. The zombies will not die if they know the necklace is away from Julieanna. Julieanna was a phantom too. I sent a note to the principal about tonight. I think she thought it was just lost and found or something. The blood stains on Julieanna were from the zombies. I have to transform in to Lillian's phantom self, Moonlight Angel. I started to sing...

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

(Italics are the lyrics and **the bold words are the events happening to Mai** )

_Moon light falling, opening our hearts_

**Moonlight shines on Mai. A faint glow appears on her.**

_Silently, quietly. _

**The glow grows lighter. The wind grew stronger around Mai.**

_Granting all our wishes._

**Will-o-wasps appear.**

_Turning in the moonlight,_

**Mai grew creme colored wings.**

_and chasing all your fears,_

**Mai's wings turned black. Will-o-wasps combined and flew into the wings.**

_And keeping you all safe is what I do._

**Will-o-wasps turned into shikis inside her wings.**

_And listen to the music of the night._

**Mai's eyes turned green. She is no longer Mai, she is Lillian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Sorry I took so long. I have chores. lol. If you have an advice, please give me so I can improve my writing and make this enjoyable. I know I might have written too much, but I wanted to write out my imagination a little more clear. <strong>

**Mai: Lily-chan, can you get me some chocolate at your house?**

**Lily: Sure, what flavor?**

**Mai: Umm... white chocolate please...**

**Lily: Okay. Naru, want anything?**

**Naru: Tea.**

**Lily: ^_^''' What flavor? (dare I ask)**

**Naru: Mai's Tea.**

**Lily: Okay. Maybe. :I**

**Mai: I will trade 2 gallons of my tea, for each piece of chocolate!**

**Lily: Okay! Here-**

**Naru: Give Mai these chocolates. (Hands Lily a heart-shaped box of chocolates)**

**Lily: Are they white-**

**Naru: Yes.**

**Mai: WOW! 100 CHOCOLATES! THAT WOULD MAKE 200 GALLONS OF MY TEA!**

**Lily: How am I going to carry that? T_T**

**Naru: Isn't there such things as a delivery service?**

**Lily: Rich kids. :I**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! This is Lily-chan ! I do not own ghost hunt. Please, if you have any advice, please submit them so I can impprove my writing and make this more enjoyable. Thanks to all of you that are reading, giving advice, and supporting me. I came to love writing this! lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: So We Meet Again, After A Ballet Dance.<strong>

**Monday 7:10pm , June**

**Normal POV.**

**At the Base.**

Every one were just settling in after setting everything up. Monk and Ayako were fighting about whether or not they should take a vacation to Hawaii. Masako and John stared at each other and blushing madly. Naru and Lin were watching the cameras. Madako and Yasuhara were checking for info about the school on their laptops. Suddenly, Masako gasped. It was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Nara looked at Masako with a curious glare and asked "What is it, Ms. Hara?"

Masako held her throat tightly and then said "A really strong presence! A powerful being is outside of this school!" Masako stopped from 3 minutes. Then she gapsed and said "Listen!"

Everybody listened. They all heard it. A peaceful song.

**Song#1 (I will explain later.)**

_Moon light falling, opening our hearts_

_Silently, quietly. _

_Granting all our wishes._

_Turning in the moonlight,_

_and chasing all your fears,_

_And keeping you all safe is what I do._

_And listen to the music of the night._

A strong wind blew across the room on the last word of the song. The windows were closed still. Very odd, everyone thought. The room was quiet and still for 4 minutes. Then suddenly, Masako let out a loud scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Zombies! They are attacking!" Everyone rushed to get ready for a battle. Outside, the zombies were climbing on walls and breaking the windows, causing so much damage and horror like in a horror movie.

"On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan!" chanted the Monk.

"Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" chanted the Priestess.

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth.  
>The earth was without form and void, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the Spirit of God was moving over the face of the waters.<br>And God said, "Let there be light"; and there was light.  
>And God saw that the light was good; and God separated the light from the darkness.<br>God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And there was evening and there was morning, one day," John read the Bible loudly while spaying holy water.

"GO SHIKIS!" Lin threw his shiki's at the zombies. (Lin should act cooler when he has shikis.)

But even though they killed the zombies around them, there were still hundreds of zombies coming out of nowhere!

Naru gaspe as he checked the video of one of his cameras on the TVs. There was a figure fighting in the school lobby. Wait, that can't be one of us? None of us can even reach the lobby at this rate! Could it be that...

* * *

><p>_**Naru's Flashback**_/

**Monday 5:50pm, June**

**Naru's POV**

Ms. Kieko came down to the base today while the others were setting up the cameras and microphones. She gave me a colorful looking card and a heart-shaped necklace.

"I found this on the playground years ago. It was pretty, but it looked like an ancient artifact, and I thought it might be special to someone. And then today, I found this card from someone called Moonlight Angel, requesting to retrieve this necklace tonight. I thought that if you see her, can you give it to her?" Ms. Kieko requested.

I nodded and placed the necklace on the table in our base. I would like to meet this Moonlight Angel person. Just then, Gene popped into my mind.

_"Hi Bro! How's life?" he asked mockingly._

_"Hi Gene. I am as happy in life as you are in the afterlife." I answered him coldly._

_"Harsh, oh and a... Noll!" _

_"What Gene?"_

_"I am just going to warn you about tonight. When you meet that Moonlight Angel, you are going to be so surprised, that you will blank out for a while. Okay?"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT GENE? WHY?"_

_"You'll know when you meet her!" said Gene, "Bye Noll!"_

_"Wait Gene-" (Gene's presence dissappeared.)_

**/ Flashback ends./**

**Normal POV**

_It can't be her, right? How can someone fight like that? This person is quite interesting, _Naru thought.

The others kept fighting in the hallway. The numbers of the zombies were increasing. The SPR were being outnumbered. Suddenly, everyone of the zombies stopped. Everyone in the SPR stopped. Naru rushed to the hallway. Masako gasped, "Its the presence, with incredible power! It's coming!" They all heard the song.

**Song #2 (**_Italics are the lyrics_**, bold are the events happening while singing )**

_Here in the dark, they're lurking, they're creeping._

**Everyone looked at the window. There was a glowing red light.**

_Here in the night, I prayed for revenge._

**The song sounded sad. A musketeer-like girl (Lillian) appeared to be standing, but floating into the hall. The SPR watched in an amazement and curiousity.**

_But now, at last, this day, will co~me to an end._

**The girl sang, while forming a shield bubble with a design on it around her. The zombies started attacking the shield. Yasuhara secretly took a picture of the design.**

_Here in the dark, with no light with the stars._

**The zombies that touched the bubble evaporated into thin air. The SPR gasped at the girl's spiritual mixed with psychic powers and a somewhat godly power.**

_Here in the night, I prayed for revenge._

**The girl turned and floated in her bubble down the hall way.**

_But now at last, that I, can end my suffering right here._

**The zombies followed her and the SPR were even more surprised. Naru finally seemed to recognize the girl.**

_I will avenge my own family._

**The girl stopped at the middle of the gym and floated up so she is between the ceiling and the gym floor.**

_And I will end your evil right here~_

**The girl's heart-shaped necklace glowed. The SPR were in their base, watching the videos on the mini TVs. They had put up charms everywhere in the room. **

_And with this wand of li~ght,_

**Lillian's bubble grew into a huge oval. Julieanna appeared in the bubble with the dagger wand. The wand turned into a long, glowing sword. The glow was a cream colored.**

_I will end it all right here!_

**Lillian gave Julieanna the necklace she retrieved. Naru looked at the table. The necklace was gone. He gasped and looked back at the TV. Julieanna sang with Lillian.**

_I have been searching for one love~_

**Both girls cried tears of blood. **

_I have been searching for someone to love._

**The tears reached the floor and spread quickly until the whole school floors were covered with red. The SPR gasped.**

_But when I did,_

_I was so happy then you, _

_Took them away from me~_

**The zombies all evaporated in the gym.**

_So now I have only myself~_

_Wandering, lo~st in the dark._

_Then I'll pray for the night, _

**Both girls twirled and created a glowing purple outline of a circle.**

_to slay all your demons,_

_And bring back the love to this wor~ld!_

**The 8 circles formed with one larger circle in the middle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian POV.<strong>

After Mai transformed into me, I heard a scream. From Mai's memories, I found out that it was a girl named Masako. What ever I experience, Mai experiences. Also, I can use Mai's memories to help me know who is who and what to expect. I was also free to use her powers and control them easily. My power only increases Mai's powers by 3090 times, because I have basically the same powers as her.

While the SPR where busy with the zombies, I flew up and retrieved my sister's necklace from the computer room table. That Naru guy was rushing in so I jumped out of the window.

I used Mai's astro-projection power next. Because her power was increased I can make 2 projections and still move with my original body. Started to sing because my heart told me that the zombies were outnumbering the SPR. My saddness and hatred to these zombies were put into the song. The zombies were actually the people that planned on killing my family for their riches. I was sickened with sadness.

When I saw the SPR, Mai cheered for inside of me. But when she saw that Naru guy, she suddenly stopped. "Can we go somewhere else to settle this mummies situation, Lillian?" she asked me. I felt her pain and went to the gym. In my song, I secretly squeezed the necklace to call forth Julieanna. she came with her wand. The necklace and dagger wand are actually tools for gods and demigods, or their descendants.

After Julieanna got her necklace, now she had half the amount of powers I have. We cried blood because our tears are used up a long time ago.(So are Mai's tears.) evaporated the zombies in the gym. While singing the song for our exorcism, we spread our blood all over the school. The blood is for spreading energy. Just like electricity runns on water, our energy runs through our blood.

The necklaces started to glow again and we began to set up the dance floor. I pulled a string in my cape and it instantly turned in to a useful tutu under my dress. I took my hat, unzipped the zipper on top, and turned it into 2 arm puffs for my costume. As for my knee-length boots, I folded them down in to ballet shoes. My fashion ways to fold things are unbeatable.

Julieanna fold her costume too. we started to dance on every circle. "Ready?" I asked. She answered joyfully. "Let's go!" We landed on each square as we said each word.

"Rin, Pyo,To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai ... " We looked at each other, getting ready for... "Zen!"

A huge blast of our energy spread throught the blood floors, killing all the zombies seen in Nagoya. We smiled and Julieanna faded away, but we knew we would met again.

I stayed in my ballet costume (still having my mask) and walked to the computer room to warn them about the future events. When I walked to the door way, the monk and priestess chanted they're charms repeatedly, sweating from shock.

=_=''' Take a break why don't cha? I thought. This is way too much. XD

"It's no use" a voice said. I looked up. That Naru guy came out from the computer room. The Monk and pristess looked like they were puzzled for the 12th time. Mai gasped inside of me, "Naru, so we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

To the SPR, Lillian was a powerful spirit that can do anything to them. To Lillian, the SPR was just a bunch of weird people that are thinking too hard and funny. Lillian sighed. Monk, Ayako, and John were shaking as she took one step forward. Looking at the group, Lillian suddenly burst into laughter. Everybody else, even Naru, were staring at her, all thinking that she sounded familiar. "People! I am a human! XD Not really a spirit! XDDD" Lillian stopped. She just realized that the possession time was running out! "Any way. I have come to warn you that this school is really dangerous. You will have to fight more demons that are destined to come. Tomorrow will be a bunch of foxfires." After saying this, Lillian ran. Naru felt dizzy all of the sudden.

As she ran, Lillian had only 10 more minutes before she will lose control. Just as she reached the 1st floor, someone yanked her in the hand. The touch burned her so badly that she could barely move her arm. "LET GO!" she yelled. "Mangie, stop!" the voice said. She turned her head.

"Darian." was the only word she could say in a whisper. Lillian's hand was bleeding with pain. "Ahhh"

"Mangie, what is wrong- "

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shoved his hand off of her injured one.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Darian said. He remembered the day he met Moonlight Angel.

He had grabbed her in the same place before that day.

"So, we meet again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan. Sorry this story seems like a rush, but I had something important to do : Babysitting siblings. lol. Please Review. Please add any advice so I can improve and make this enjoyable! Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Mai: Will I ever meet Naru with out giving him pain?**

**Naru: I want to meet Mai.**

**Lily: Naru, you have to...SUFFER!**

**Naru: Harsh.**

**Mai: (nods and agrees in a odd way)**

**Naru: Mai, you are ironic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song#1 : Based on the Song ~ Music of the Night~ From the Phantom of the Opera<strong>

**Song#2 : Based on the first half of the full song ~ First Opening Of Black Butler (Full)**

**lol. I based the songs on sadness and anger and transformations!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! Sorry for the last chapter if it got confusing. lol. I don't own Ghost Hunt. Please continue to enjoy Fate's Tricks! Sorry I took so long. Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Heal My Pains<strong>

**Monday ****7:45pm , June (**_from the last chapter_**)**

_"Any way. I have come to warn you that this school is really dangerous. You will have to fight more demons that are destined to come. Tomorrow will be a bunch of foxfires." After saying this, Lillian ran. Naru felt dizzy all of the sudden. _

_As she ran, Lillian had only 10 more minutes before she will lose control. Just as she reached the 1st floor, someone yanked her in the hand. The touch burned her so badly that she could barely move her arm. "LET GO!" she yelled. "Mangie, stop!" the voice said. She turned her head._

_"Darian." was the only word she could say in a whisper. Lillian's hand was bleeding with pain. "Ahhh"_

_"Mangie, what is wrong- "_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shoved his hand off of her injured one. _

_"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Darian said. He remembered the day he met Moonlight Angel._

_He had grabbed her in the same place before that day. _

_"So, we meet again." _

* * *

><p><strong>Present. Monday 7:55pm, June<strong>

**Normal POV in the 1st Floor of the Hall Way**

Lillian looked at Darian. He was the same. Even after 100 years, his ocean blue eyes, emotionless face, and navy blue suit were still the same.

Darian looked at Moonlight Angel, whom he called "Mangie" for short. "You know what?"

Lillian looked up. Darian suddenly had a blush on his face. "I... I..." He hestitated, then smiled and said "I am so glad I found you."

Lillian smiled, but she wished she was Lillian now and not Mangie.

Darian looked at her. Mangie is the same as ever. Her green eyes always seems to have some sort of mystery. But everytime he saw her, he feels like he was with Lillian.

"Umm... Mangie, I want to talk to you about something." Lillian looked at him.

"I ... umm... have you seen Lillian? I wanted to see her but she hasn't been appearing since I was here. Can you help me find her?" Darian said.

Lillian lowered her head. "Yeah... I will help. But..." She started crying (blood).

Darian looked worried, "Whats the matter, why are you crying?"

He placed his hand on her. The sting cause Lillian to scream and jump back with an angry and crying face.

"YOU IDIOT!" she cried. The mask fell off. Darian gasped.

"What happened?" They heard the Monk cry from the stairs. Lillian grabbed her mask and ran away. Both of their possession times were up! Lillian turned back into Mai with the costume while running.

Monk came down from the second floor to the first floor hallway and found Naru on the floor. He looked up and he saw the ballet girl running. She turned her face, and he saw her green eyes, suddenly turned brown. Her hair flew out of her bun. It turned from redish brown to purplish brown under the moonlight.

Monk yelled out "Who are you really? What did you do to Naru? Speak up!"

Mai ran out the door and into the bushes. She hid until Monk was gone.

"What was that about?" Mai wondered.

"_Just... Stay hidden." _Lillian said.

Mai looked at her injuries. "Now how did I get those?"

Lillian sounded guilty. _"Ummm... Hey Mai! Go heal at the pond under the moonlight! You can also heal things around you."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the pond... Mai's POV<strong>

I went to the pond like Lillian asked me to. I didn't notice that there was a pond here! This is the place where I transformed! The pond is so peaceful. It was even prettier with the moon's reflection in the middle, and waterlilies. The fireflies were dancing in the air, reflecting bits of light on the water. Some of the fireflies went in the waterlilies, making the colors of the flower reflect on the water too.

_Mai, walk into the pond, where the moon shines, _Lillian instructed.

"What if I get wet?" I cried. I am pretty cold from the wind blowing on my face. And its 8:20pm!

Lillian sighed, _Mai, just trust me_.

I closed my eyes and walked into the pond. I walked for 20 seconds, but the water did not get any higher than under my feet. Whats going on? I opened my eyes and looked under me. O_O!_ "_Am... I walking in water...or on top of the water surface?"

_You are walking on the surface, Mai. Are you not smart enough to figure that out? _Lillian joked, _Now sing the healing song. _

* * *

><p><strong>Song #3 (based on the song <strong>_**Once Upon A December from Anastasia**_**)**

**Normal POV **

_Fireflies dance along,_

_Hear this song and remember._

_Water air, fire and wind,_

_Grant my wish here forever._

_Heal my pain and suffering, _

_Heal the nature's surroundings._

_Heal the good souls of the past._

_Across my memory!_

**The Fireflies danced with the music. Mai continued to sing. The water under her feet sprang up, making her look like she is standing in a high water fountain. The SPR gathered up to the computer windows to see the commotion. They all gasped. (SPR did not know shes Mai yet. All they see is a long haired girl transforming.) Mai's costume turned in to a simple, short white dress. 4 bubbles gathered around her. Each bubble had a the symbol of water, fire, air, and wind on them. The bubbles flew into Mai's back and her white wings sprouted out. On the word "memory", Mai's wings started to absorb will-o-wasps. **

_Spirits from the years ago,_

_Here my plea and heal my sores._

_Petals land on every door._

_The wish is now complete._

**The Will-o-wasps turned into shikis. One by one, the feathers on the wings started to fall and fly away. They turned into flower petals in mid-air. A wind lifted them up and the petals landed everywhere in the school. Then on the word "complete", a pink light repaired the school's damages. The SPR's wounds and Mai's wounds were healed. **

_Faraway, long ago,_

_Glowing and dim as an amber,_

_I will fly,_

_In the sky,_

_Spreading peace around the world. _

_Hear this song, _

_From my heart,_

_Hear this song and remember... _

**Mai made a fire ball out of a shiki. The fire surrounded her, lifting her up in the sky as the water of the pond went back to normal. The Mai disappeared (fire transported her back home.) **

* * *

><p><strong>When Mai was at the pond, the SPR...<strong>

"Naru, wake up!"

Naru opened his eyes. "Darian? Mai? Lillian? Moonlight Angel? Mangie? Huh?" He looked up.

Monk looked at him with a concerned face. Ayako and Masako were at the base with Lin.

The people with Naru at the 1st floor hall was Luella, Martin, Monk, Yasuhara, John, and Madako. "Naru, whats with you, kiddo?" Monk asked.

Naru go up, feeling dizzy. "What happened to me?" Naru asked.

Monk and Martin were shocked. O_O? Ehh?

"Didn't you remember that you wore a costume and ran after that musketeer girl?" Monk asked.

"No, all I remember was that girl warning us about danger and ran." Naru touched his head.

"Ouch" _I think I remembered something?_ he thought.

Martin looked at his son. "Naru, who were the names you mentioned?"

Naru looked puzzled. "Did I say anything?"

Martin slapped his head. "I can't believe someone so smart like you can be so forgetful!"

Luella looked at Naru. "Naru dear, who are Darian, Mai, Mangie, Lillian and Moonlight Angel?" She suddenly had a light bulb over her head." Aha! Maybe you are having love troubles! Naru! You're such a handsome devil! XD ! HAHAHAHA!"

At that, everybody laughed, except Naru of course. He wasn't laughing. He was blushing!

"_Why did I mention the names Lillian and Mai? Maybe my wishful thinking," _Naru thought.

Then, everybody stopped. They looked around them.

Monk sighed, "This is going to take a while to fix. Not to mention, we have some serious injuries during the battle. My arm is bleeding! Come on let's start cleaning up after our injuries are wrapped up. We'll think about how to explain this to the principal."

Everyone got up, covered their injuries, and bend down to collect the broken pieces of glass, wood, and cement.

But as they were picking, they heard a song. Instantly, the broken pieces of the school started to disappear. The SPR all gathered to the base. They saw a girl with purplish-brown hair and a white dress. Slowly, she walked into the pond.

"OMG! Is she commiting suicide? We have to help-" Monk frozed. That girl is walking ON the SURFACE OF THE POND!

The only thing everyone could do now was gasped. That girl had extremely bad injuries and in seemed to be increasing!

"What is happening to her?" Masako cried in horror.

Ayako only wished she could help the girl, but Masako told her to stop because the girl had created a barrier around her.

As the scars on the girl increased, The SPR's injuries slowly disappeared.

Monk gasped. "Hey! My arm is fully healed!"

Everybody unwrapped their injuries. They all gasped in wonder that the injuries were all gone.

"Is she transferring our pain onto her body? That is just horrible!" Ayako cried.

Nary didn't know why, but he had a sudden pain in his heart watching the girl suffer the scars. _Why?_ He asked himself.

The school was healed and back to normal, except the fact that it was shining clean!

"I only wish we could thank her!" Ayako said. The girl healed her own sores under the moon's reflection and dissappearred in a fire ball.

Masako did not tell everyone, but her senses told her that Mai is behind all this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! This is Lily-Chan! I know that all of you want Naru to notice that the Moonlight Angel is Mai. I am getting there! Please Review and leave any advice and opinions to help me improve my writing and make this enjoyable! Thanks for your Support til now! <strong>

**Mai: I really like my acting.**

**Naru: Lily-chan! WHY DO MAI HAVE TO SUFFER? WHY?**

**Lily: A worry ward here I see... XD It's okay! She has the power of healing!**

**Naru: BUT STILL!**

**Mai: Free Tea today! Get free tea!**

**Naru: (calls the store) RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

**Mai: Hello, this is-**

**Naru: I WANT ALL YOUR TEA!**

**Lily and Mai goes in shock. O_O**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! This is Lily-chan! Please Review! ^_6 **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 9: Lillian's Past Experience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday morning, June. 5:30 am<strong>

**Mai's Current Home**

**Mai's POV.**

The morning daylight shone on my eyes. I looked around me. "Now how did I get in my room?" I said to myself. I looked at my clothes. I was in my pjs. "Now when did I dress up?" Walking out of my room, I smelled something delicious. There, in the living room table, are freshly cooked food with steam still above them. "Did I cook in my sleep?" I wonder. Then a thought hit me. Did Mrs. Honda come back? I went into the kitchen. There, standing at the stove, was not Mrs. Honda. I gasped.

"Julieanna? What are you doing here? Are you human? I thought you are a ghost?" I am puzzled again.

"No, Mai, I am a phantom. So are you. I can act and be tangible like a human, but this is just an illusion to normal people. As a phantom, I can eat and do things as a human, but I can dissappear to rest my powers for keeping it this way. Please don't freak out." Julieanna gave me a sweet smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

I nodded. She is so cute! "Mai, can I call you Big Sister? You look like Lillian and Elizabeth. I missed them." I nodded. I understood her pain. I have no family members with the same blood with me, and that is why I considered the SPR my family. 4 more nights, and then I can finally see them. Julieanna looked at me. "Sure" I said again.

She smiled, then the smile slipped from her face. "Sis, are you thinking about meeting the SPR?" _**SHE CAN READ MY MIND? **_"But I have to tell you, Sis. Be prepare for anything, even death. The evil spirits won't rest until our bloodline is killed."

"Blood line?" I said. "But isn't your family already missing and dead? They are not around here any more too." Julieanna bit her lip.

"Sis, have you ever thought why you were chosen to be Lillian's vessel?" I shook my head.

Julieanna shook her head. "Lillian, how dumb can you be?"

She went back to cooking and left me with an "Eh? 0_0?" on my face.

She is really cute. Her green eyes seems to shine, her blond her shines in the sun! She has lighter skin than I have, and her walking shoes are super adorable! "Sis, why are you staring at me and smiling like that? Please stop, it creeps me out."

OMG! She has a atittude just like Naru!

"Yeah, Mai. Lillian told me the same thing about Drake." I looked at her. She really is a mind reader.

Julieanna lowered her head. "My sister Lillian, told me the same thing after she met with Darian at the stairs."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/_** Julieanna's Flashback Dream**_/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/

(Mai just instantly fell asleep and Julieanna disappeared into the dream.)

_**Italics are the dream. Bold are the English Conversations.**_

_**Mai experiences the past.**_

_I floated in darkness with the will-o-wasps floating above me. "Hi, Sis!" I turned and saw Julieanna behind me, abd suddenly found myself in the same hallway from my last dream. 'What the?' I thought. I was just talking to her in the kitchen seconds ago! _

_I looked at myself in a mirror on the wall. (There are 2 mirrors in the hall. Rich people these days.) I was wearing a sundress: yellowish at the top and then it turn pinkish down at the bottom of thhe dress. I looked pretty with makeup. Then I realized that I was not controling my body. 'Could I be in someone else's body?' I thought again. _

_"Argghh! Darian is such a narcassist!" I found myself saying. _

_Julieanna shrugged "Maybe its because you didn't check your face before you ran to him. Stupid Lillian. Sis! We have TWO mirrors in this hallway! You are so careless."_

_Lillian pouted. "Julieanna! Your attitude is just like Darian's! What's wrong with my life?"_

_Julieanna smirked. "Have you ever asked yourself, 'What is wrong with you?' Guess not. I have a stupid airhead for a sister. XD"_

_Lillian (and me) stomped to a room. There was a painting, and a mirror. "At least I love to paint more than anything." Lillian said._

_The painting, to me, seems like a self portrait of Lillian, painting herself next to a guy that looked like Naru in a blue suit. "Darian, your such a narcissist." _

_That guy is Darian?_

_The scene changed._

_I am now in the same room. But this time, it is night time. I looked at the moon. It was full. Lillian looked at her chair. Then, I found out that Lillian was looking at her necklace aon the chair. She wore the necklace and instantly, her sundress turned into a musketeer girl outfit. Her red hat has 3 black feathers. Her red and black outfit sparkled under the moon. "I am ready to go." Lillian said. _

_I found myself running out into the balcony and jumping up into the air. I flew into the air without knowing it, with black wings on my back. 'When did those get here?' I thought out of surprise. _

_I landed on a balcony with an opened window. This is a Japanese castle-ike hotel!_

_"Japan never ceases to amaze me." Lillian said._

_Lillian ran inside and to the windows. She found a window that was opened. We walked down the hallway (we being me experiencing her past.) _

_I soon found myself hiding in a side of a huge lobby room. Noble families were having a party there. There were also foreign nobles just like Lillian. There was dancing and an orchestra playing. 'Why is this like a European masquerade ball?' Lillian thought. (Yes, I can hear her thoughts.) Lillian disguised herself as a guest of the party. She stood there, while other people were talking in their groups. _

_A man with a mask came up to her. "May I have this dance? Madam? _

_Lillian looked at the man. He looks familiar. "Sure" she said._

_They danced and stared at each other with a weird look. "Do I know you from some where?" the man asked. _

_Lillian thought the same thing, but she said "No, this is the fist time I met you."_

_The man looked at her closely. "You look like a girl I know. What is your name?"_

_Lillian paused. 'I have to think of something. Aha! My phantom name is Moonlight Angel. Okay, Mangie will do the trick! Whoever this is won't meet her again.' "You can call me Mangie" Lillian said. _

_"I am Darian." The man said._

_"Darian?" Lillian was shocked, but didn't show it. _

_Suddenly the lights went off. "AHHHHH! A DEMON!" a woman shouted. _

_Monsters appeared though the doors and started to chase. I got away from Darian and ran to a place where I can transform. In the balcony, I transformed back into my musketeer outfit and ran back in. "Transport!" I shouted. The people instantly all disappeared. 'They can be safe outside!' Lillian said in her mind. she ran into the middle of the room, with a red barrior around her. 'Get it together, Lillian. Just remember what the guide taught you.' Lillian concentrated on her breathing. A yellow and white aura surrounded her. A round dance floor was created in mid air floor. Lillian is now between ceiling and floor of the room. Her costume turned into a ballet dress outfit and her boots turned into red ballet shoes. A man came into the bubble. A man with a black cape and a black and white tuxedo. His red mask reflected the bright aura. Lillian noticed his blue eyes, shining like the ocean under the moonlight. _

_'That man looks familiar' Lillian thought, 'but why?'_

_The man looked at her and knew what she was about to say. "Who are you?" Lillian shouted._

_"I am DarkRed Rose" the man said. "Shall I have a dance?"_

_Lillian recognized him right away. 'Darian' she thought. "You may."_

_They held each other's hands as the 9 circles form on the dance floor. The man smirked at Lillian and said "Do you remember the 9 cuts. Its the way hear to exorcist monsters," He said in a mocking voice. _

_Lillian smirked "Of course I do. Mind your own business! Now lets go!" For each word they yell out, they dance on one circle each time. _

_"Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai ..." Now on to the last word. They looked at each other, ready for the "ZEN!"_

_A blast of energy rushed through the room, killing all monsters. Then, Lillian and DarkRed Rose shed tears of pure water and the purifying magic spend all over the city, killing the monsters everywhere. Once the monsters were destroyed, both people left the bubble. _

_Lillian smirked. " Well, I have to admit, you are pretty good." _

_DarkRed Rose smirked back, "Well, do you mean my skills or my-" He turned to finish his sentence but Lillian had already left. _

_Lillian smiled and looked back at DarkRed Rose. "Good bye! DarkRed Rose... or should I say... Darian!"_

_DarkRed Rose looked at her and she was gone. "How did she know?" he said to himself._

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/__**Flashback Dream ends**__/^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

**Normal POV**

Mai woke up. She found herself back at the kitchen. "Awwww. That was weird." She yawned.

"Sis. I showed you the past. SEE! I told you Lillian said the same thing!" Julieanna is now laughing at Mai.

"Oh, and it is time for me to dissappear. Bye! I need to recharge. Oh, and you have been sleeping for 2 hours. Its 7:55 am." saying that, Julieanna faded away.

"Bye" Mai said tiredly. "Wow that dream was weird. Those demons are pretty ugly!" She walked to the livingroom and at her cold meal. I hope I can see everyone again.

* * *

><p><strong>SPR Tuesday, 5:45 am.<strong>

**Naru POV.**

Riiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!

I reached my hand over to the alarm clock and puched it at the top. I have had an odd night. A ghost appeared before I went to sleep and asked me to fiind his daughter. He looked worried. I told him that I will in the morning and he disappeared, crying.

Lin was in the bed to the right of mine. He woke up and looked at me. "Did you see that man last night?" Lin asked. I nodded. "Yeah Lin. He told me to find his daughter. Also, he told me that his name is Garfield Drake. We'll research on him today-"

Yasuhara shot up out of his bed when he hear the word "research". He looked at me with a ready-to-work look. "Morning Big Boss!" he chirped. Lin looked at me like Yasuhara had scared the life out of him. I couldn't help but laugh in my head, but because I am use to not showing expressions, no one knew.

"Yasuhara, I need you to research on Garfield Drake. When Madoka comes, tell her to research on the history of this school. Oh, and one more thing. Wake up the monk." Yasuhara's face brightened and started to wake up Monk in his own way.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Normal POV **

Yasu: Hey~ Bou-san? Wake up.

Monk: (*snore*)

Yasu: Okay, I will try the hard way... (he poked Monk in the cheek)

Monk: (*snore*)

Yasu: (went to the bathroom, then came back with a bucket of water)

Naru and Lin's eyes widened with a little amusement.

Monk: (*snore*)

Yasu: (lifts the bucket)

Monk: (*snores*)

Yasu: (pours the water on Monk's head)

Monk: AAAHHH! What the? Are you kidding me?

Yasu: Yep.

Monk: This is not funny man!

Yasu: I thought it was!

Monk: No it's not!

Yasu: I love this job. Thanks Naru!

Monk: (to Naru) What was that for?

Naru: I simply told him to wake you up.

Monk: Aww man! I will have to change.

Yasu: Want me to help? (Stares at Monk with puppy eyes)

Monk: (goosebumps) No way! Go away your creeping me out!

Naru: Enough. Yasuhara, get on with the research!

Yasu: Okay~ See ya. Bou-san~ ^_6

Monk: (chills and goosebumps) Man! This guy is scary!

Naru: Monk!

Monk: What's up?

Naru: Wake the women up and we will start the day.

Monk: (goes and knocks on the nurse office door next door) Rise and shine!

Lin: (Goes to base to check the computers)

Naru: (Goes to base and checks paper work.)

Martin: (wakes up and found no one in the men's resting room.) Okay...

* * *

><p><strong>At Mai's Current Home 8:00 am.<strong>

**Mai POV**

Well! It's another beautiful day. _Mrs. Honda is still in a coma, and the store does not open on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Mondays. I will visit the school for today. In disguise of course!_

I went to my room and dressed up. I had dyed my hair pink this morning and I have blue eye contacts. I didn't remember telling the principal my name, so I will tell her I am Liana.

When I went out the door, I wore black pants and a purple top with an orange jacket. I hid my necklace out of sight. When I got to the principal's office, the principal didn't recognize me. I laughed. "Ms. Kieko, its me! I did a makeover with some friends!"

"Oh! I forgot to ask your name the other day! You are..."

"Liana Tani"I said.

"Oh~ Come, Liana. I have some people would like to see you."

"Okay." I said. To tell the truth, I am pretty nervous if they would recognize me or not.

We were walking to the computer room. Now at the staircase of the first floor.

"Ms. Kieko, where is the kitchen?" I asked.

Ms. Kieko pointed to the room beside the staircase. "That is the kitchen if you need it."

She opened the computer room and sitting right there is the narcisstic boss, Naru. He was handsome as always. His blue still cold and mysterious. I looked at him like I don't know him. How? With a straight, expressionless face.

"Mr. Shibuya, this is Liana Tani, she is the girl that I told you about. She is the one that exercised the ghosts." The principal introduced. I bowed my head and said "Hello, my name is Liana Tani." I pretended to be like Naru, but with a higher, happier, and cuter voice. Naru looked at me and closed his eyes.

"Liana Tani. We would like you to help us with our case. Can you do that?" Naru said.

"Only temporarily, you see. I have to go see a friend once in a while during the day so I am not too available. I can't stay at night, because I am limited and I have a job." I lied, but this is nescessary. Naru nodded.

"Okay, Ms. Tani. You may leave before 5:00pm and see your friend if you may," he said with a sigh. Naru changed somehow. He seems... more depressed more than the last time I saw him. I wonder where the other people are.

Standing there, I stared at him and wondered, _why did I love him before_? Just then, my arm started to hurt. _What is going on? And why does this happen now? _I clutched my arm tightly and stood there. Naru looked at me. "Liana, have we met somewhere before?"

I shooked my head. "Nope. This is the first time I have met you."

Naru sighed. My arm's pain increased I clutched it tightly. Naru looked at me.

"Ms. Tani, you look pale. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nope...umm_...(Ouch!) _Everything is fine. What do you want?" I said, with my emotionless facade on.

Naru looked into my eyes. "Let me see your arm."

"But I am fine." I protested.

"Let me see it." Naru demanded.

I handed him my arm. He lift my sleeve and saw my arm bleeding with a huge cut. Now how did I get that? "How did you get this?" he said with a lit concern in his voice.

I lied. "I was playing with some kids and I scratched myself." Naru lifted his phone and called someone. "Ayako! I need you at the base right now!"  
><em>What is going on? <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi this is Lily-chan! I hope you like this chapter, I did it in a hurry. Please Review and give any advice or comments so I can improve and make this enjoyable!<strong>

**Mai: Do I have to go to the hospital?**

**Naru: The faster you recover, the faster I get tea.**

**Lily: Readers, ^This is not related to the story. lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi this is Lily-chan! Thanks for reading Fate's Tricks. Please continue to enjoy!**

**I do not own ghost hunt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Painful Introductions~ I Missed My Family!<strong>

*******************/Flashback/***************************

**Mai's POV**

Standing there, I stared at him and wondered, _why did I love him before_? Just then, my arm started to hurt. _What is going on? And why does this happen now? _I clutched my arm tightly and stood there. Naru looked at me. "Liana, have we met somewhere before?"

I shooked my head. "Nope. This is the first time I have met you."

Naru sighed. My arm's pain increased I clutched it tightly. Naru looked at me.

"Ms. Tani, you look pale. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nope...umm_...(Ouch!) _Everything is fine. What do you want?" I said, with my emotionless facade on.

Naru looked into my eyes. "Let me see your arm."

"But I am fine." I protested.

"Let me see it." Naru demanded.

I handed him my arm. He lift my sleeve and saw my arm bleeding with a huge cut. Now how did I get that? "How did you get this?" he said with a lit concern in his voice.

I lied. "I was playing with some kids and I scratched myself." Naru lifted his phone and called someone. "Ayako! I need you at the base right now!"  
><em>What is going on? <em>

_/ Now Present /_

* * *

><p><strong>The Base Tuesday, 8:20am.<strong>

**Mai's POV.**

**Thoughts in italics. Bold in English.**

"Wow, what ever happen to you?" Ayako looked at my cut.

"Umm... I played with some kids in my neighborhood and scratched myself. Hehuh... (^_^''''')", I lied. The truth is, I didn't know how I got it. No big deal. The cut is as long and wide as half a pencil, and it is not so deep. I am now in a disguise as a girl named Liana Tani. A girl with pink hair, blue eyes and weird tastes in clothes.

"What's this?" Ayako asked. I looked at my arm. Above the cut, was my moon designed birthmark. "Oh that is my birthmark." I told her.

"Oh~ such a pretty birthmark, sure it is not a tattoo?"

"Nope" I replied. "I don't like tattoos."

"Me neither! There! The cut's all patched up. And you are?"

"I am Liana Tani." I answered. "What about you?"

"I am Ayako Matsuzaki, and that girl in the kimono is Masako Hara." She introduced herself and Masako, who is sitting in a chair.

Ayako continued, "That guy that is reading at the desk is Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a. Naru, he doesn't mind. And those guys on the computer are OsamuYasuhara - or Yasu- and Lin Kojo, and Martin Davis." _Martin Davis? Is that Naru's dad?_

"That pervert staring at us is Hosho Takigawa, STOP STARING! IT'S RUDE! MONK!" Ayako went over to Monk and punched him. "Others will be here soon."

I nodded with a smile. Everyone around me gasped. I looked at them. "What?"

"Hey, are you guys thinking what I was thinking?" Monk asked. Everybody nodded (except Lin, Naru, and Martin). Monk looked at me. "Call me Monk and then smile."

I looked at them with a puzzled look. "Are you guys playing a game or something? I am use to kid's games and tricks so don't you dare to try anything!" Monk looked at me with puppy eyes. I started my acting.

"Stop staring at me like that! Your creeping me out!" I said, even though I missed my family. Monk continued to look at me with the pleaing, puppy eyes. "Alright!" I said. I can't refuse Monk's pleaing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hi Monk! (Smile)" Liana did as Monk asked and everybody stared at her. "Hey, doesn't she look similar with that smile? I do miss our Mai." Everybody in the room (except Naru, Martin and Lin) looked at Liana (Mai's disguise) and started crying.

"What? What did I do?" Liana said, puzzled as ever.

"You looked just like a person we use to know. We missed her very much and we just can't find her for these 2 years! *Cry*" Ayako cried.

"Who is this person?" Liana asked. She tried to act like she was just new and wanted to know what was going on, even though she was use to it.

Yasuhara turned to her with teary eyes and answered "Her name was-"

"Mai Taniyama." Everybody looked at Naru. They were shocked and surprised that Naru had joined a conversation. Liana looked at them. _They sure have changed_, she thought.

"I need to go to the restroom. Where is the bathroom?" Liana asked. She wanted to cry, but did not want anyone to see. "Ms. Hara, bring Liana to the restroom." Masako nodded and went to the bathroom together with Liana.

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway, Liana (Mai) and Masako talked.<strong>

Masako: Liana, do you live around here?

Liana: Not far.

Masako: Where?

Liana: You don't have to be concerned about it.

Masako: Do you know Mai Taniyama?

Liana: Who is that any way?

Masako: I hate to waste my breath, but I'll tell you.

Liana: Then don't waste your breath and spill it already.

Masako: Hum. =.= You're no fun. Okay, Mai Taniyama was a friend of ours. She was a complete idiot and had a crush on Naru. I think so far, Naru was thinking about her.

Liana: _What is with her? At this rate I'll be found out!_

_Lillian: Mai, want me to take over?_

Liana: _But Masako can sense possessions and ghosts!_

_Lillian: Leave that to me!_

Masako: Liana?

**Liana** (Lillian possession): What?

Masako: Are you possessed?

**Liana:** Don't be silly. I am fine! (They reached the bathroom) I won't take too long.

Masako: Okay. _She is definitely on to something._

* * *

><p><strong>In the Bathroom...<strong>

Liana: _Phew! Thanks Lillian!_

_Lillian: You're welcome! Now cry all you like._

Liana: (stares at the mirror and sobs quietly. Her tears are not water. They are blood. When Mai is stressed with sadness she cries blood. If is other reason she cries, it is either normal tears or pure water.) _Wait, why am I still crying blood? I thought that was only when I transform?_

_Lillian: No, because you are plagued with so much sadness and care._

Liana: _Oh great._ T_T,

Masako: Are you okay?

Liana: When did you come in?

Masako: Why are you crying?

Liana: I don't really know. Maybe its because I missed my mom and dad. (Mainly I meant Ayako and Monk. But I can't say it.)

Masako: Why?

Liana: Mrs. Matsuzaki and Mr. Monk reminded me of mom and dad.

Masako: How is your mom and dad?

Liana: None of your business. =_=

Masako: You're no fun at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base... <strong>

"Liana," Naru called to her, "can you be my assisstant for now?"

Liana smirked to herself. "What does an assisstant do?" Naru glared at her, but Liana looked back to him with a puzzled expression. Naru explained, "As my assisstant, you help me with paperwork, make tea, and any thing that I need help with."

Liana smiled. "Okay. I'll help!" She turned towards the door. Naru secretly smiled. Liana suddenly turned her attention back to Naru, catching him off guard. "Oh~ So you can smile! The first time I met you, I thought you were a jerk that never shares his smile to anyone but himself! ^_^. But it seems like I can sneak a smile out of you!"

Naru turned and blushed. Liana giggled. Breaking the happy time, Naru said "Liana, Tea."

Liana stood there. Naru glanced at her. Liana was still standing, with her blue eyes saying, "Did you forget something?" Naru looked back into his book. The silence told Liana that it was no use. "What kind of tea is it?"

"Emerald Green Tea." Liana went out the door. Naru looked at his book. He had a picture in the book of him and Mai and the rest of the "family" after the Doll House Case. Mai was smiling in the picture while he was in his facade. "Mai..." Naru sighed, "if only I can taste your tea again."

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" a female student screamed in the hallway. "HELP!" The SPR ran to the second floor hallway. She pointed to a man ghost, looking at Liana. "Are you my daughter? Are you Lillian? You look like her." Liana was about to do the 9 cuts.

"Rin! Pyo! To- ahhhhh!" The ghost pushed her to a wall with a wind. Liana got knocked out and lost her conciousness. Her arm started bleeding through the bandages. "Liana!" Ayako ran toward Liana, but she was pushed back by the ghost.

"I'll be back! Lillian!" The ghost said and left.

"Liana! Liana!" Everybody of the SPR that met her, ran to her. Other people that hadn't met her were like "Who is she?"

Liana slipped into a dream while Lin and the others carried her to the nurse's office.

*******************************The Dream *******************************

_Italics are the dream_. **English are in bold**. Others are normal.

_The darkness surrounded Liana, aka Mai, with will-o-wasps floating upwards everywhere. Mai stood up and then found that she is in a hall way. She wasn't in anybody's body this time, but her own. The hallway was very elegant and filled with beauty. "__**Hey, Lillian come here**__!" she heard a female voice say. Mai turned and saw a girl, that looked like herself with redish brown hair and shining emerald-green eyes, in a rose-colored sundress. She recognized that the girl was Lillian. A girl that seems to be Julieanna was at a doorway behind her. Lillian walked over to Julieanna and bent down to her level. __**"What?" **__Lillian whispered childishly and smiled at her little sister. __**"Lillian, did you hear? Dad is planning your first dance with Darian in Japan, at my birthday ball!" **_

_**"Really?" **__Lillian looked surprised. __**"What am I going to wear?" **__Julieanna giggled, __**"Let's decided together. Okay Sis?" **_

_"__**Okay! Its a deal, Julie!" **__Lillian said. _

_The scene changed._

_Mai found herself in a ballroom filled with people in masks. "__**Lillian! We did it! We killed the teachers that planned to kill us! Dad said he will take care of the bodies." **__Mai turned and saw that the children and Lillian were in the balcony, talking._

_**"That is not good! You have blood on you! go change**__!" Lillian said in a hurry. "__**Julieanna." **__Her little blond sister turned. "__**Thanks, Julie. For this necklace**__."_

_"__**Glad to help! Sis**__!" Julieanna said. "__**There's Darian! Break a leg!" **_

_Lillian blushed. The other children, also has blood on their outfits, gave her a big thumbs up. __**"Good Luck Lillian" **__they whispered._

_Lillian placed her pink and blue designed mask on. Darian walks over to her. "Hello, Lillian!" Lillian blushed. "Hi Darian."_

_Darian held out his hand and said "Shall I have this dance? Princess Lillian?"_

_Lillian giggled. "Yes you may." Mai watched in astonishment. 'Awwww! That is so nice!' was the only thing Mai can think of. Just before their hands touched, the glass windows suddenly shattered into pieces. The guests and people in the ballroom screamed and panicked. Fire started to burn and smoke arose over the crowd. People pushed and shove everywhere, separating Lillian and Darian. _

_"Darian!" Lillian called. "Darian! Where are you?" There was blood on the floor. Lillian turned. Mai gasped. Men in black were killing the guests and creating a massacre in the mansion's ballroom. A man looked straight at Lillian. He rised his knife and then aimed it toward Lillian. Lillian screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_She waited for the stab, but instead, she felt blood on her face instead of pain. She looked up. Her eyes widened. 'This...this... this is a nightmare!' Mai said to herself. Lillian was in total shock. She couldn't bring herself to move and froze. Tears rushed out of her eyes. Julieanna gave her a weak smiled. "Good bye, Sis. Good luck with Darian. Say hi to everyone for me please... " Julieanna threw a dagger and stabbed the man in the black suit. "We will meet again, won't we Sis..." Julieanna dropped dead on the floor. Blood escaped from her back with a knife piercing her. _

_"JULIEANNA!" Lillian looked like she was insane. Mai cried. The flames covered Julienna's body and Lillian stood there, frozen from terror and this nightmare. A voice called to her. _

_"LILLIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Darian's voice. Lillian ran toward the voice. When she found Darian, she was too late. She saw his death. "NOOOOOO!" She looked at the murderer. He smirked and lit a fire in her anger. "YOU!" Lillian screamed. Her PK started to heat up, causing an indigo and red aura to form on her. _

_The man saw her and started to run, but the PK was too fast. He died. Lillian broke down, crying in the flames. A girl ran to her. "Lower your power! Lillian! Lower it!" Lillian turned. Elizabeth was running toward her, with a white and yellow glow on her. Using her power to lower her sister's PK, Elizabeth grabbed Lillian and ran outside. Mai followed them. As she was running, Mai saw dead bodies on the floor, every direction she went in the ballroom. When she went outside, she saw the remaining of the family. Sofia was holding on to Lillian while she cried and watched the burning mansion. The younger siblings went under the bridge near by. Elizabeth, giving Sofia a cold glance, signaled that she sensed someone, 8 miles from them, coming. Sofia stood there and looked at the mansion. "I haven't found Julieanna and Luke, even dad and mom!" She burst into tears. "Where are they?" she cried. _

_Mai followed them as Sofia and Lillian walked under the bridge. "Where is Luke!" Sofia continued. "And Julieanna? And our parents? I HAVE GOT TO FIND THEM!" She couldn't stop crying and started to run to the mansion. Elizabeth went over to her, grabbed her, and slapped her in the face. "DO YOU KNOWN WHAT YOU ARE DOING? BEING CHILDISH AND GOING BACK TO LOOK FOR THEM ISN'T THE ANSWER! MOM, DAD, JULIEANNA, AND LUKE! THEY WANTED US TO LIVE! AND NOW, HERE YOU ARE, TRYING TO RISK YOUR LIFE WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! THEY ARE DEAD, AND THE LEAST WE CAN DO IS SAVE THE REST OF OUR FAMILY! OUR BLOODLINE! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND TRY TO BE USEFUL! SOFIA! YOU ARE THE NEW LEADER. YOU ARE THE ELDEST, NOW ACT LIKE IT!" _

_Elizabeth's sudden anger scared and shocked everyone. Sofia turned quiet after that and then hid with everyone under the bridge. Mai cried. 'So much sorrow! I can't take this. Why do these people have to suffer just because they are rich?'_

_The scene changed. Mai watched as the flames of the mansion turned into darkness. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Mai smiled and knew who it was immediately. "Long time no see! Gene!" _

_"Hi Mai! Long time no see!" Gene was happy as ever. "Mai, you need to wake up."_

_Mai sighed. "Yeah, okay." _

_"And Mai, one more thing!" Gene said. "You need to be careful. You are now at the base and everyone is staring at you!"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Mai, or should I say, Liana. You cried during your sleep."_

_"So."_

_"You have blood on your face and you're sleeping on the couch!"_

_"OMG! I totally forgot that!" Mai hadn't noticed that if she cried in her dream world, her tears show up in the real world too._

_"And... ah... I think Noll is suspecting you." Gene said before he waved good bye and dissappeared. _

_********************/**Dream ends** /**********************************_

* * *

><p><strong>At The Base<strong>

**Tuesday 12:15 pm, June**

"Liana, Liana, wake up!" Ayako called. She had been trying to wake Mai up for two hours. But so far, she only increased her worrying and panicking when blood came out of Liana's eyes. As for Liana screaming "Thats horrible!" in her sleep, Monk, Ayako, and Lin thought she was possessed and tried to exercise her, but nothing worked. Ayako screamed "Liana! Wake up!"

Liana finally woke up. "Hello everyone." She noticed that Ayako, Monk and Lin were holding candles and charms, staring at her. Silence was finally broken when Liana said "What happen to you guys? What's with the charms?" Naru looked at Liana's eyes and asked her "Did you have dreams?"

Liana, aka Mai, had to answer carefully. "Yeah!" She said. Naru placed his book on the table and said "Please share." Liana looked back at Naru with a "what is with the nosy people" look, but then started anyways.

"Okay, this might be embarassing. So I went to this place, that had a big fanasty party! And this girl told me that I can eat ice cream! So I ate a bunch of ice cream, then this guy gave me a new type of food they invented. I ate it, but then realized it was super spicy, so I cried and it tasted horrible. Then I tried other foods and before I got woken up by Matsuzaki-chan." Liana told them her dream that she had 20 days ago.

Everybody stared at her. (O_O?) Then after 2 minutes of total silence, everyone burst out laughing, except Naru. Liana suddenly remembered her unfinished job and walked to the door. She heard Naru telling Ayako to follow her, but she told Ayako that she wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Kitchen...<strong>

**Mai's POV**

I boiled the water in the kettle and placed the tea leaves in the pot. 'Ah, the old days' I thought. 'Naru... you haven't change much. Still the tea-addict jerk.' I couldn't help but smile while making the tea. I still love him, but now he is here, I will be happy to torture him for a little bit. Reason? My main reason was that he broke my heart. 'Payback time!' I thought.

Suddenly the temperature started to drop. _'Here it comes, I feel an evil spirit.' _Lillian said. 'Get ready Mai. This might be someone I know.' I stood in the center of the kitchen. The door was still opened for some reason. I chanted the spell.

"Water and air, Fire and wind! Hi to mizu wa, watashi ni shoheki o kasu!" A barrier formed around me. The ghost finally appeared at the corner of the wall. He wore a black tuxedo and shoes. "Madame Lillian! Come to me."

"That is daddy!" Lillian cried inside of me. "How come he is in black? If I remembered correctly, he wore a blue tuxedo at the ball."

"Lillian, this is not your father! This is an evil spirit!" I said. The lights started to flicker and the ghost created black, smokey wind in the kitchen. "Lillian come with me, your family is really worried."

'I won't forgive an imposter!' Lillian cried. My birthmark started to glow. "What the?" I yelled. The wind was loud, but I heard a voice. "LIANA!" I turned to look towsrd the doorway. It was Naru. "LIANA! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US?"

Monk and Lin came too. I was getting mad. "I JUST GOT HERE! BUT I CAN FINISH WHAT I STARTED!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Naru yelled back. I gave in cold glare. He gasped. "I WILL PURIFY THIS GHOST!" I yelled. I started chanting. "Tear of blood, tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of love. Purify this ghost with these helpless tears!" I cried. This time, I didn't cry blood. I cried pure water. The tears landed on the ghost.

"AHHHHH!" The ghost lets out a painful cry.

"Perish the evil!" I cried. The dagger wand formed in my hand. I sliced the evil and instantly, the ghost disappeared. I let down my transparent barrier and stood in the center of the room.

Naru looked at me. I could tell that he was amused and surprised, but some how shocked. I giggled. "Mr. Shibuya, I will take your tea to your room." Naru left. Thanks to how dense he is, I don't think he'll know who I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

There is something about that girl that looks so familiar. But what?

"Here is your tea, Mr. Shibuya!" Liana said with a smile.

"Where did you gain those powers?" I asked. She doesn't seem to be human.

"That is my personal business, you nosy jerk!" She winked at me.

I looked back at my book. I am not really reading, but staring at the "family" photo I had with Mai in it. I missed her so much, I wanted to drink HER tea again. Of course, I had never forgotten the taste. Lin had tried to make it taste like Mai's, but it never worked.

"Is that a group photo?" I turned my head. OMG IT'S LIANA! "Waaah!" Wow. It's been 6 years since the last time I fell out of my chair like that.

Liana giggled. "What a lovely picture. Is this Mai? The one that the other guys are talking about?" She looked at the picture like she knew them. "You guys look like a family. I miss my family."

"Do you know Mai?" I asked her. Maybe she knew her and how she learned the exorcisms.

"Yep, I know her." Her smile faded into a sad expression and turned. "She left." Liana went into the hallway. Taking a sip of the tea, I looked back at the picture. Wait. I couldn't believe my mouth! Why did Liana's tea taste like Mai's? I ran to the hallway to catch up with Liana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! this is Lily-chan! I don't own ghost hunt. I know this is a bit long, but I am working on it to make it enjoyable. Please continue to give me advice so I can continue this story. Thankyou everybody!<strong>

**Mai: Naru still remembers what my tea tastes like?**

**Naru: Mai is running away from me?**

**Lily: WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL ASKING QUESTIONS?**

**Monk: Aaahh puppy love.**

**Naru and Mai: MONK!**

**Monk: Just kidding.**

**Yasu: Monk.**

**Monk: What?**

**Yasu: You're so hot~ :3**

**Monk: AHHHHHH! (runs away)**

**Lily: More company? (0_0''') oh great...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Ghost Hunt. Fate's Tricks is my 1st story as a starter and thanks eveyone for supporting me! Please keep reviewing, giving advice, and opinions so I can make this enjoyable. Thanks again! ^_^ Please keep enjoying "Fate's Tricks"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Surviving Twins.<strong>

_**Naru's POV**_

_**At the Base **_

_**Tuesday 1:10pm**_

_There is something about that girl that looks so familiar. But what?_

_"Here is your tea, Mr. Shibuya!" Liana said with a smile._

_"Where did you gain those powers?" I asked. She doesn't seem to be human._

_"That is my personal business, you nosy jerk!" She winked at me._

_I looked back at my book. I am not really reading, but staring at the "family" photo I had with Mai in it. I missed her so much, I wanted to drink HER tea again. Of course, I had never forgotten the taste. Lin had tried to make it taste like Mai's, but it never worked._

_"Is that a group photo?" I turned my head. OMG IT'S LIANA! "Waaah!" Wow. It's been 6 years since the last time I fell out of my chair like that._

_Liana giggled. "What a lovely picture. Is this Mai? The one that the other guys are talking about?" She looked at the picture like she knew them. "You guys look like a family. I miss my family."_

_"Do you know Mai?" I asked her. Maybe she knew her and how she learned the exorcisms._

_"Yep, I know her." Her smile faded into a sad expression and turned. "She left." Liana went into the hallway. Taking a sip of the tea, I looked back at the picture. Wait. I couldn't believe my mouth! Why did Liana's tea taste like Mai's? I ran to the hallway to catch up with Liana._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hallway<strong>

**Tuesday 1:25pm, June**

**Mai's POV**

_I knew that I didn't want to stay long after I saw that picture. That memory of the Doll House Case made me run faster in the hallway. The first time I had a dream about a case. The first time I was in a case with real ghosts involved. The first case I worked on after I started working at the SPR. I don't really know how to turn back after I hurt them so much. Really, they might have found out who I am by now._

"Liana!" I turned my head, but didn't stop running. Naru was chasing me. ow, I am at the 1st floor. I looked at the opened windows. They are not far from the ground, so I jumped outside and ran faster. My bloody tears were already escaping. I will not cry normal tears now, not before I can recover from a depression. Yes, being rejected by Naru is still hurting my heart to no end, even though no one notices.

I ran to a store and turned my head. Naru was out of sight. "Thank god!" I said. I looked at the store. It was a flower shop. "I think I will buy some flowers for Mrs. Honda." Entering the store, a cool refreshing air blew over the door. The weather wasn't that hot today, but still humid. I looked at the flowers. They are so pretty!

I stopped at one flower. The colorful dyed Oriental Lily. The owner must have dyed the flower in orange, indigo and blue. I use to do that with mom. We invented the idea. I gasped. A flashback...

* * *

><p>***************************** Mai's Flashback of Childhood /******************************

**Normal POV.**

Mai's mom, 3-year-old Mai, and a girl were picking flowers in their background garden. Half of the flowers there were just different types of Lilies, and the other half, a bunch of Roses.

"Mommy! Look! I picked some lilies!" Mai said. "They go good with my heart-necklace with a lily flower on it!"

"Mommy! Look! I picked some roses!" The other girl said. "They go good with my heart-necklace with a rose on it!"

Mai's mom, Meko Taniyama, giggled and said "Mai, Mei, lets do an experiment together!"

Meko held up three bottles. One bottle had indigo dye in it, one had blue dye, and one had orange. "Mai. Mei. place the flowers' stem in the dye. After 2minutes, we will place them in the other bottle. Ok?"

"Of course!" said Mai and Mei. Meko smiled. "Be nice to each other! You girls are twin sisters"

Mei looked at Mai, "Someday, do you think we will ever do this as adults?"

Mai smiled. "I hope!"

Mei giggled. "Mai. Lets make a promise to do this when we are adults. Okay?"

Mai nodded. "Okay Sis!"

A few weeks later...

While Natsume Taniyama, brought his family to the company, a fire was set on the building. They all escaped the building, but Mei was lost in the crowd. She dissappeared ever since.

*******************************/Flashback Ends/******************************************

* * *

><p>Mai cried in front of the flower. The Oriental Lily was her favorite flower and her only thing that contains the memory of her twin sister.<p>

"Mei."

"Mai."

Mai's eyes widened. Did someone just say Mai? She looked behind her and there was a girl, standing in front of the tiny roses (called Julia's Rose) and sobbing.

Mai patted her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The girl smiled and looked at her. "Oh, yes. I am fine."

"What is your name?" Mai asked. She was surprised that the girl looks identical to her, but with reddish hair instead of purplish brown.

"Mei Taniyama" the girl said. "I am the owner of this flower shop."

Mai's eyes widened. "Mei... Taniyama?" She burst into tears.

Mei looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Mai took out her heart-shaped necklace. "Mei, remember me?"

Mei looked at Mai's necklace and gasped, "Is that you? Are you Mai Taniyama? My little twin sister?" Mai smiled. "I missed you, Mei!"

They hugged each other and cried. "Mai, remember the promise?" Mei asked.

"Yes." Mai replied joyfully. She had so many questions! She wanted to ask Mei; "Where did you go? How come you never went to the police? Who took care of you? Is this why you owned this flower shop? To let us find you?"

Mei nodded. "How is mom and dad?"

Mai paused. "Dad past away shortly when you disappeared. Mom died of an illness when I was in middle school. I am sorry." Mei closed her eyes and cried on Mai's shoulder. But then, Mei noticed that Mai was crying blood.

"Mai, what is with the blood in your eyes?" Mei asked.

"I was in a depression and my powers are unstable. Oh, that reminds me, do you have any powers?" Mai asked out of curiousity. Mei nodded. "My power is to bring organisms back to life and cure the sick. But if it is the power to bring someone back, I can only bring an individual 3 times and that's it."

Mai smiled. "I have a feeling there will be more powers inside of you."

Mei and Mai laughed, finally meeting one member of the family that hasn't died yet.

**Fate will have their plans for you two...(Lily the Storyteller... MUAHAHAHAHAHA...)**

Mai and Mei hugged each other tightly. "Did you hear something?" "Yeah... creepy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Thanks for reading. Please review! And gimme advice!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Mai: Any body want tea? **

**Naru: (held his hand up)**

**Mai: That was fast.**

**Mei: Oooo~ My sister has good tastes!**

**Mai: T_T**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Ghost Hunt. Fate's Tricks is my 1st story as a starter and thanks eveyone for supporting me! Please keep reviewing, giving advice, and opinions so I can make this enjoyable. Thanks again! ^_^ Please keep enjoying "Fate's Tricks"!**

**Chapter 12: Mai?**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

*************************/ Mai's Flashback of Childhood /****************************************

**Normal POV.**

_Mai's mom, 3-year-old Mai, and a girl were picking flowers in their background garden. Half of the flowers there were just different types of Lilies, and the other half, a bunch of Roses._

_"Mommy! Look! I picked some lilies!" Mai said. "They go good with my heart-necklace with a lily flower on it!"_

_"Mommy! Look! I picked some roses!" The other girl said. "They go good with my heart-necklace with a rose on it!"_

_Mai's mom, Meko Taniyama, giggled and said "Mai, Mei, lets do an experiment together!"_

_Meko held up three bottles. One bottle had indigo dye in it, one had blue dye, and one had orange. "Mai. Mei. place the flowers' stem in the dye. After 2minutes, we will place them in the other bottle. Ok?"_

_"Of course!" said Mai and Mei. Meko smiled. "Be nice to each other! You girls are twin sisters"_

_Mei looked at Mai, "Someday, do you think we will ever do this as adults?"_

_Mai smiled. "I hope!"_

_Mei giggled. "Mai. Lets make a promise to do this when we are adults. Okay?"_

_Mai nodded. "Okay Sis!"_

_A few weeks later..._

_While Natsume Taniyama, brought his family to the company, a fire was set on the building. They all escaped the building, but Mei was lost in the crowd. She dissappeared ever since._

_/Flashback Ends/_

_Mai cried in front of the flower. The Oriental Lily was her favorite flower and her only thing that contains the memory of her twin sister._

_"Mei."_

_"Mai."_

_Mai's eyes widened. Did someone just say Mai? She looked behind her and there was a girl, standing in front of the tiny roses (called Julia's Rose) and sobbing._

_Mai patted her on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

_The girl smiled and looked at her. "Oh, yes. I am fine."_

_"What is your name?" Mai asked. She was surprised that the girl looks identical to her, but with reddish hair instead of purplish brown._

_"Mei Taniyama" the girl said. "I am the owner of this flower shop."_

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Tuesday 4:30pm, June**

**At the Mitsuki Flower Store.**

**Mai POV.**

I can't believe it! My sister! I finally found someone that is related to me, that isn't dead! But now, how do I go back to the school? Naru will think I am Mai. Just then, an idea hit me. "Hey Mei"

"Yeah Mai?"

"Are you married?"

"Not yet, but I have a fiance."

"Can you help me?" I was not really sure if I should ask Mei or not.

"What is the problem?" Mei sat at the table with her. I told her about the SPR, about the 3 years, and about my disguise and powers. "Is it okay?" I asked, after we made a plan. "Yep. I will call my fiance and tell him I will be helping my twin sister for a bit." She called her fiance for 40 minutes and then came into the kitchen smiling.

"He said that he will be fine! He wants to help you too." Mei looked at me with warm eyes. "I love you sis."

"I love you too, my long lost twin." We giggled.

"Oh, Mai" Mei started, "You said you were Moonlight Angel, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will be in trouble if they found out." I told her.

"I have had this dream... with this woman called Elizabeth Drake. Do you know who that is? She looked like the foreign version of us and I don't know whats going on."

"Oh~ I also had those dreams too. She is just like us! Elizabeth's twin is Lillian Drake. Did she possess you or something?" I asked. Mei nodded.

"Yeah, she helped me many times with the chores and excorisms. I transformed into a musketeer at night too."

I was delighted! "Okay, Mei! Do you mind if I take you with me tonight to fight the foxfires?"

"Sure!" Mei said. "At 7 pm, we will rock the school!"

"You bet! (high fives) The Moonlight Twins!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

**Naru POV**

OMG! I THINK THAT WAS MAI! To think I didn't notice it before must have hurt her! Wait, there is a possibilty that it isn't her. I think I am safe.

'I can relate.' A voice spoke in my head. 'I did the same thing to Lillian.'

I was surprised. "It that you Gene?"

"No, I am Darian. Darian Charmant Davis." said the voice.

"What? Davis? Are you related to me or something?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What does that mean?"

"I am a little more besides being related to you, but my info giving is limited. Tonight at 6:45, go to behind the school and hide. I will possess your body when the time comes. OK?"

"Why?-"

"If it is not done correctly, your loved one will be killed by the enemies. So PAY ATTENTION!" Darian yelled.

We came up with a plan, and then his presence dissappeared. "Well, that was odd." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Everyone came back to the base, looking like they had just ran 1000 miles. Taking a deep breath, Monk asked Naru, "Where's Liana? We have to talk to her!"

"I told her she can leave early today because she said she had some business to attend to." Naru lied, talking in his casual facade. "What is the matter?"  
>Ayako placed a picture on Naru's desk. "After Liana made your tea, she bumped into me! After we talked a little, she dropped this picture! Not to be nosy, but look! Why does she have a picture of the SPR?" Naru and the rest of the group gathered to look at the picture.<p>

Sure enough, the picture was shown in to be two pictures combined. On half of the picture shows the SPR's group picture at Ayako's hospital. "Remember you collapsed after the Case of the Cursed House? Naru was recovering and we took this picture at Naru's patient bed! Remember Naru!" Luella looked at the picture.

"Which one is Mai?" Luella asked. Ayako pointed to Mai and Luella said "Aha!" (which sccared EVERYBODY, Naru jumped a little.) "There was a person that looks just like her in this city! I remember buying flowers at a store, but I forgot the name."

Naru sighed, "What if Mai gave her the photo?"

Monk gave him a funny glance. "Who would give someone their family picture?"

Naru shrugged. Luella seemed happy. "Nollie dear, how about we check out that place tomorrow? I can remember where it is!" Naru lets out another sigh, but this time, it sounded like "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily-chan here! Thanks for reading! Sorry for this short chapter, but I had chores! Please review and-<strong>

**Naru: and leave advice**

**Mai: So Lily-chan can make this enjoyable!**

**Lily: Hey! That is MY line!**

**Naru: You just said it's Mai's line!**

**Lily: D: WHAT THE?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Ghost Hunt. Fate's Tricks is my 1st story as a starter and thanks eveyone for supporting me! Please keep reviewing, giving advice, and opinions so I can make this enjoyable. Thanks again! ^_^ Please keep enjoying "Fate's Tricks"!**

**Chapter 13: The Fire Attack of the Twin Lights, and Moonlight Raven?**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

_**Tuesday 4:30pm, June**_

_**At the Mitsuki Flower Store.**_

_**Mai POV.**_

_I was delighted! "Okay, Mei! Do you mind if I take you with me tonight to fight the foxfires?"_

_"Sure!" Mei said. "At 7 pm, we will rock the school!"_

_"You bet! (high fives) The Moonlight Twins!"_

**Tuesday 7:00pm, June**

**At the Back of the School**

**Normal POV. **

**(**Underlined words or BOTH Mai and Mei._ Italics = Mei_**, **Normal = Mai, **Bold are the events happening**. **)**

Mai and Mei ran to the back of the school in their costumes. "Ready, Mei?"

"Ready Mai!"

"DOUBLE CRESENT AURA!"

**Song #4: Double Cresent ~ Burning Night (Mi - Kimi Dake Wo)**

**Mai and Mei walked on the pond's surface. As they reached the pond center in which the moon's reflection is shown, their moon birthmarks glowed. Mai's right arm has a red moon, Mei has a yellow 8-pointed star on her left. Their necklaces glowed and and they held both of their hands together. The water rose (like last time) and they were separated. A barrier was set around them (**so no one can see the transformation with 2 people. They only see one**.)**

Moonlight and the shining stars~

_Lend us power and advice~_

What should I do?

_To capture the Angel of Love?_

Stumbling to the peaceful meadow,

Laying in the soft green grass~

Wondering what, I am going to do this time.

Love~

_Seems so complicated..._

Pleaing for an answer o~

_So much pain and I can't just forget about it..._

I can't deal with this anymore!

What... NOW?

_Moonlight Angel! _

Starlight Angel!

_The star and moonlight..._

Will always be with us!

_Dancing on the pond,_

With no one else but us!

_Its been so long before,_

I have found you!

Now we're together forever!

**Mai and Mei changed into Starlight and Moonlight Angels. Starlight Angel uses the power of the sun and stars. Moonlight Angel uses the elements of Earth and Moon.**

**The water combined, causing them to spin back to back, as they transform with the power of Venus (**they are descendents of Lia, the unknown sibling to Apollo and Artemis, their ancestors didn't tell them yet!). **Their eyes opened. Their eyes turned green. They are no longer Mai and Mei, but now, Lillian and Elizabeth. The Double Cresent Twins. **

When the song finished, they turned into two flashes of light that separated each other in the sky, and disappeared to a hiding place. Naru came out of his hiding place. He walked over to the pond.

_"Walk on the pond, Naru," _said Darian in his head.

Naru walked on the pond surface. He was actually surprised that he did it. When he reached the middle of the pond, a blue aura appeared from his body.

Naru's usual black clothes turned into a blue cape as the water rose under his feet. His eyes closed and a blue with black design eye mask appeared on his face. A black hat with a blue ribbon appeared on his head. A bird-shaped mark appeared on his back. He opened his ocean-blue eyes. He is no longer Naru. He is Darian, the Raven of the Good, called Moonlight Raven. (He is the descendant of Iris. The unknown son of Hades and Luna, a moon goddess. Gets powers from the ruler of the dead and heals others hearts with a smile, but not his heart.) Moonlight Raven stepped out of the pond and disappeared in a smokey aura.

**Back at the SPR Base**

**Tuesday night 7:10pm, June**

Everyone was at the base. Lin was staring at the camera, as usual. Madoka was searching information with Yasuhara about the Drakes. So far, they found out what Mai had found out. Yasuhara search it even more. He searched for pictures of the Drake family. Masako and John were playing chess (they do play chess. lol), and Luella and Martin were reading a book while hugging each other on another couch. Ayako and Monk were fighting at the table in their uniforms. This time, it was about Mai's picture.

Monk: What did you do that for? Stop slapping my head when you want to!

Ayako: Then stop being a pervert and look at other women!

Monk: I am just looking at this! Besides, Mai is sooo adorable! X3333

Ayako: Yeah, I wished she was my little daughter or sister! WE HAVE TO ADOPT HER!

Monk: We have to find her first!

Ayako: I know, and hey, don't forget. Our anniversery is in 5 days!

Monk: I didn't forget.

Ayako and Monk kissed each other in the lips, only pulled away a few seconds later, to notice Masako and John staring at them (blushing).

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off. Ayako and Monk were ready to chant. Blue and purple balls of light emerged from the ground. Luella suddenly remembered that Naru wasn't in the room. "Lin? Where is my Nollie?" Lin remembered what Naru told him. "Naru just went to buy something outside."

That left everyone else blank. (O_O?) "Naru? Shopping? At THIS HOUR? Pretty unbelievable!"

The blue and purple lights turned into foxes. "Fox fires." said the Monk. Since everyone had charms, the foxes can't sense or see them. Ayako and Monk began chanting.

"Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Ayako chanted, basically she is yelling it.

"On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan!" Monk chanted. The chants, unfortunely, could only kill a few fox fires at a time, but there were thousands!

"Double Cresent" A voice said.

"Fire Shock!" said another. The fox fires vanished from the room. Monk and Ayako turned.

There stood 2 girls in musketeer uniforms.

"Starlight Angel..." said Elizabeth.

"And Moonlight Angel!" said Lillian.

"We are at your service!"

Monk and Ayako looked like they were happy and scared at the same time! "Don't worry," Lillian said, "We are human with super abilities."

"There are more foxfires coming!" Elizabeth yelled to interrupt the talking mood. "Get ready!"

Lillian an Elizabeth disappeared. "Wow... That was odd." Monk said.

"They have such beautiful green eyes! Did you guys notice?" Ayako chirped out of culture shock. "I also love their costumes! So European!"

"I think they are European." Yasuhara said. "I did research on the Drakes and found some articles related to them." He went over to his printer and found the articles.

"It looked like thay were very popular teenagers before they came to Japan!" Madoka explained, "Look here! The article says 'The Phantom Theives Strikes again.' In this one... 'May 21st, 1879 : 2 mysterious girls at night stole a painting from the Brocolli aristocatic family. But the police found out that the Brocolli Artistocrats had stolen the painting first, from the England Museum of Fine Arts. Starlight and Moonlight Angels save the day again.'

Monk could not believe his ears. "Seriously? Are phantom theives really real? I mean, what are they doing here if there is nothing to steal?"

"There is." said a voice behind him. Everybody turned around again, and found the 2 girls, standing behind them. "There is" Starlight (Elizabeth) repeated. "It is a wooden hex doll." Moonlight (Lillian) said. She closed her eyes and paused for 2 minutes. Then, her green eyes opened and turned into a glowing fuchsia color. "They had been hidden in the classroom 1-7A. A class for the kindergarden kids. In the first floor... and..." She gasped.

Moonlight Angel ran down the hallway and went to the stairs. There were foxfires everywhere, but she placed a red-glowing barrier around herself. Starlight Angel ran out to the hallway with a blue-glowing barrier and yelled "Wait! Moonlight!".

Monk, Ayako, John, and Lin looked at each other and nodded.

"We have to clear this curse. And help those girls!" Monk said. Ayako slapped him in the head.

"You are can be perverted sometimes," Monk's head had a bump, "but well said." Ayako smiled and then started chanting. Everybody joined them to do the exorcisms. (they all taught each other the chants. lol.) Monk, Ayako and Masako ran to towards the stairs to follow the Angels.

**1st Floor of the School**

**Tuesday 8:00pm.**

Lillian ran down the hallway. "Could it be him?" A fox fire jumped at her. After that, a few more started attacking her. The barrier broke and she fell to the ground. "MOONLIGHT!" Starlight yelled and her barrier broke too.

Lillian got up, and started running to the 1-7B room. A fox fire bit her leg causing it to bleed for a second and then the blood disappeared. "Eternal Clover!" she screamed, and a blast of wind wiped out the fox fires in the hallway. She ran as quick as she could before the foxfires wake from their 6 minute sleep. Her leg was swollen, her body felt like it was going to fall apart. Lillian had used up too much energy in the sleeping spell and lost some of the power to regain her energy. "Clearing a death curse that had been their in the ground for 100 years is not easy. It is used to curse the people here at this room one by one. Do you think you can exercise it?" A man in blue cape smirked at her. (Starlight was fighting the foxfires in her section of the hall.)

Lillian stumbled over to Moonlight Raven, who she knew long ago, who was Darian. She smirked and looked at the raven-haired phantom. She stood there in the middle of the room and the light under her feet formed a circle with a lily-flower design on it. A windy force started and her body started to have a starry, pink aura. Shikis started appearring and Lillian's wings sprang out. Turning from white to black, the wings raised up and a red aura formed over the pink. Her eyes turned purple and Lillian raised her right hand. A ball of illusion fire formed in her hand (For now, she looks like the Statue of Liberty! lol.) and she threw to fire into the wall.

The wall had a crater in it and out fell a wooden hex doll. The object floated into Lillian's hand and burned into flames. All the fox fires disappeared in the school, leaving Monk and Ayako relieved. Lillian walked to her Moonlight Raven and smiled.

'She looks so much like Mai!' Naru thought while Darian was possessing him.

'He looks so much like Naru.' Mai thought while in Lillian's control.

Suddenly, an angry dark ghost appeared. "YOU BROKE MY CURSE! YOU SHALL PAY!" She grabbed Lillian and pushed her toward the window. Lillian closed her eyes. She can't fly because she lost so much energy. "Mangie!" Darian jumped out of the window and hugged her tightly. They fell into a pile of bushes, thankfully. "Moonlight! Mr. Raven!"Starlight Angel found them, she gasped! "Ehhhh?"

Darian's lips landed on Lillian's lips (by accident from the fall. lol). They frozed eyes still opened from total shock.

Slowly, Darian turned back into Naru in his black clothes. Lillian turned back into Mai in costume. Naru stared at her shocked, caramel-brown eyes. They realized that the possession was over and they are... kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi this is Lily-chan! Please leave advice and please review. I still working on making this enjoyable... ^_^!<strong>

**Mai: I ran out of te leaves. Lily-chan, can you buy me some?**

**Naru: Lily-chan, buy some tea.**

**Lily: Why is Naru asking for tea while I am buying leaves for Mai?**

**Mai: Mr. Shibuya is a tea-addict.**

**Lily: -_- Mai, are you angry?**

**Naru: I thought my name was Naru?**

**Mai: I thought you said you were Kazuya Shibuya! **

**Naru: -_- childish fights.**

**Lily: Tell me about it, how did this start anyway?**

**Mai: Naru started it.**

**Naru: -_- unreasonable. (sigh)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Ghost Hunt. Fate's Tricks is my 1st story as a starter and thanks eveyone for supporting me! Please keep reviewing, giving advice, and opinions so I can make this enjoyable. Thanks again! ^_^ Please keep enjoying "Fate's Tricks"!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: "Mai" and Liana<strong>

***** Quick Flashback *****

_Slowly, Darian turned back into Naru in his black clothes. Lillian turned back into Mai in costume. Naru stared at her shocked, caramel-brown eyes. They realized that the possession was over and they are... kissing._

**_*** Flashback ended ***_**

Naru stared down at the familiar caramel-brown eyes behind the mask (Naru is on top of Mai). They were so familiar that a tear tried to escaped, but he didn't let it. Mai, the other hand, she was still in pain, but she couldn't move. She was stuck between a bush and Naru, which caused her wounds to get worse on her back. She stared at the raven-haired man that she had loved for more than 3 years. She couldn't believe that she had her first kiss as an accident. "Moonlight Angel! Are you alright?" Starlight yelled.

Mai forced her lips away from Naru's and yelled back, using the remaining energy she had left. "I am fine! Help me out!" Starlight closed her eyes and used her PK to raise Mai and Naru out of the bush. When she looked at Naru, she got very confused. She could have sworn she saw a masked man with a cape fall with Mai, and then she noticed that Mai was out of transformation. Starlight landed them on the grass, and sent some of her energy to Mai by touching one of Mai's wounds with her finger. Mai's wings sprang out and tried to stand up. When she finally flew, she felt a hand grab her foot. She turned and looked down. The midnight blue, sapphire eyes glimmered and shined in the moonlight, they seemed to be pleaing her to stay. "Mai" Naru said, "Is that you?"

Mai wished she could say yes, but if she did, her life will be in danger. "Sorry, wrong person. Sorry that I kissed you, just forget about it. Besides, if you mistakened me for your girl, you are a total jerk. Don't betray whoever you are looking for. Forget we even met today."

Naru looked at her, with suspicion. Then he noticed that Moonlight Angel's foot was bleeding on his arm. "Please Mister, let go of my foot. I am allergic to human touch." He lets go, eyes filled with suspecion. Moonlight Angel and Starlight Angel flew away and he watched them until they were out of sight.

Mai and Mei flew to the pond. "Let's clean this up!" Mai said. "Shall we?"

Mei giggled and replied "Yes we shall." They walked together on the pond and then held hands under the Moon.

"We shall pray, we shall live. We shall sing, we shall dance. We shall spin the yarn of our lives, we shall protect the weak and helpless. We are the Double Cresents." More cuts formed on them and their blood dripped on the water (**_Cuts from the SPR, yeah they take other people's wounds and sendit to them selves, then heal themselves and their surroundings.)._** A red , transparent coating was formed under their feet and it covered the entire school, healing whatever it touches. That includes humans, buildings, animals, eletronics, etc. The pond water started to form a water ball around the injured angels, and a few stars dropped from the sky. The stars flew into the water, making the water ball glow in radiance. Two fire balls flew out and the water ball collapsed. The angels disappeared, but the starlight in the pond lasted for 30 seconds before it disappeared.

At the base, everybody stared at themselves. They all swore that they had injuries and deep cuts, but it all disappeared in a second. Naru came into the room, with a bag of groceries and his facade on, but a little more depressed one.

"Where have you been, Naru?" Ayako asked out of suspicion and curiosity.

"If you aren't smart enough to know where I've been after I carried all this stuff, then you should hit the books." Naru answered. Ayako's head bursted open. Yasuhara and Madoka went over to Naru with stacks of papers.

"What's this?" Naru asked casually.

"Here are some information about the Drakes and about those 2 girls we just saw." Yasuhara answered. "It seems that this school was built over a mansion that had caught on fire 100 years ago. The family had a total of 10 children: From youngest to eldest~ Julieanna, Lillian, Elizabeth, Samuel, Blare, Clara, Luke, Sarafine, Ciel, and Sofia. Anastasia von Denmark and Garfield Stephen Drake were the parents. It seems that the fire was started during a birthday ball that they held. The ball was on July 1st, which is 5 days form now. The fire was caused by greedy men and tutors that wanted to plunder the Drakes' wealth. The parents and two of the children died in the fire, as well as many other relatives and guests. The bodies were found slaughtered after the fire. The rest of the Drakes escaped the fire and went missing. A few years later, Sofia Drake was found in England... It says 1912. Sofia said that she lost her siblings and some of them died out of accidents in the streets and had gone missing." Yasuhara finished his first packet. After a few more history discussions, Madoka found something interesting.

"Naru, dear. Here is one that you might relate to. The Drakes engaged their children with the children of the Davises. The married children were: Elizabeth Drake x Jullian Davis, Sofia Drake x Marty Davis, Clara Drake x Henry Davis, Blare Drake x Cleo Davis, and Sarafine x Alexander Davis." Luella and Martin couldn't believe their ears! Martin looked at Naru. "Cleo Davis was my grandfather!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 7:20 am, June<strong>

**At Mei's Store **

"Ahh... Last night was tough." Mai yawned, while walking into the kitchen, half-awake. Mei giggled. "Not a morning person are you, Mai?"

"No, But you are! You woke up at 5:30 every morning!" Mai teased.

"Of course! I have to take good care of my flowers." Mei replied with a smile.

"Anyways, remember the plan? Are you ready?" Mai asked.

Mei smirked. "I will always be ready to be Mai! XD"

"Remember, my name is Liana! And you have to call that guy Naru. He is a total jerk, tea-addict psychic-freak stupidnarcissistic JERK JERK JERK! (Mai pants from fast talking.)"

That snapped Mei in to a million pieces. She had reached beyond her limited. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! OH MAI! YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SOMETIMES! You have pretty good tastes in men. I have to say, good job last night! You totally got back at him! 'Sorry, wrong girl.' That was sooo cool! XDDDD"

Mai watched in shock that Mei was such a loud person. "Mei, what blood type are you?"

"Type AB." She answered. (split personality type)

"That is what I had in mind..." Mai sighed. Her sister had the same blood type as Masako, well, maybe that was maybe why she considered Masako as a sister character. "Are you type B?" Mei asked.

"Yep. how did you know?"

"You always finished what you started and you are too quiet."

"Oh" Mai thought about herself. _'Am I quiet?_' she wondered. "Anyways Mei, are you sure your ready? Cause I am sure that you will be strangled by Monk's bear hug when we get there. Maybe Ayako too. When Naru tells you to make tea, I will come with you. Ok?"

"I am ready for anything." Mei replied. "But just to warn you, sometimes we are total opposites. You are Liana Tani, right? We are suppose to be friends. Ok, I got everything."

"Let's Go!" said Liana. (Mai)

* * *

><p><strong>At the Sakura Elementary School, The Base. (Author's note: In the SPR's POV, "Mai" is actually Mei in disguise, the REAL Mai is Liana. I don't know if this helps.)<strong>

**Wednesday 7:45 am.**

**Naru POV.**

Today Liana might come back. I will find out now if she is Mai or not. If she is Mai, why is she hiding from me? Some of the evidence that she might be Mai are: 1.) Tea, 2.) picture, 3.) psychic, 4.) looks, and finally 5.) she is late! Ayako and Monk decided to wait for her in the hallway.

Yasuhara and Madoka went into the neighborhood to gather info about the school and the surroundings. Lin and I were sitting at the computer desk watching the video from last night.

When Liana finally came through the door, panting, she looked at me and said "Sorry Mr. Shibuya! I have a reason to be late though." How did she know that she was late? Another girl walked into the base. She looked just like Mai! Her hair has grown so long! But somehow, I felt different. The girl looked at me. "Hi Naru! Hows it been?"

My eyes widened by 10 millimeters. "Hi Mai, hows life?" Before I let her answer, I asked her "Do you want to be my assistant again?" Mai nodded and said "I will!" She turned around to Ayako and they hugged tightly. "Oh Mai! Monk and I decided to adopt you! Do you want us to?" Mai nodded in a cute way. Then, my tea urge started again.

"Mai-"

"Tea, right? I'll be right back. Liana, can you show me the kitchen please?" Mai said. Liana smiled and went to the kitchen with Mai.

Normal POV

Masako stared at Mai and Liana. They look very much alike, she thought. It was strange the when she chats with Mai this time, it felt like she could be nice to her. She didn't have the fighting mood with Mai anymore, but Liana, on the other hand, was totally different. She felt like she was talking to Mai from 3 years ago whenever she is with Liana. They fight at almost every conversation they have! Something felt wrong to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This Lily-chan! Thank for reading and Please Review! I will try my best to make this enjoyable! Please, also leave advice! Thanks! Sorry if it is confusing.<strong>

**Mai: Naru now gets his tea!**

**Mei: Its so fun to be you, Mai.**

**Mai: Shut-up, or they will hear you!**

**Naru: I love Mai's tea! :333**

**Lily: I am so glad -_-...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi this is Lily-chan! I don't own Ghost Hunt and Please Review! I will try my best to make this enjoyable! Those of you who are reading my second story, I am sorry, but I think it will take a while... ^_^''' please forgive me if that update is slow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Voice's Curse.<strong>

**Wednesday. 8:01 am. June.**

**At the Base.**

**Liana / Mai's POV.**

Mei and I walked toward the school. "Are you ready?"

Mei sighed from being impatient with my repeated questions. I took that as a yes.

We went in to the school office to check with the principal. She was so surprised when she saw Mei, that she thought I was just a friend of hers. I told her that that day, I had a makeover with "Mai", so we looked similar. I was glad that worked on her, but I was still having this feeling that I was not really sure what I was doing.

Mei walked with me down the hall. "Seriously, Liana. Your tastes in clothes are not the same as mine!" She looked down at my T-shirt, jacket and skirt that she was wearing.

I frowned at her. "I wanted to say the same thing for your clothes, They ALL have either Flowers, Hello Kitties, or Snoopies on them!" I pointed to her clothes that I was wearing. I wore her flowery shirt, her SUPER TIGHT jeans with a Hello Kitty at the bottom of my right leg, and a white and back jacket with Snoopy on the tag (those things in clothes that tells you where the clothes are made and how they are washed, etc.). I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Oh stop complaining, that is the most untight jeans I have ever wore. I got tighter ones than this! And besides, the flower shirt matches your blue eyes and your pink hair! That jacket is just to show you that I am a fan of Snoopy!" Mei lets out a fan cry of "Snoopy! XDDD Yaaah! He is soooo cute!"

I let out a sigh out of annoyance and the tightness of her jeans. We have the same size for all our clothes, but I like skirts more than jeans.

We met Ayako and Monk at the hallway. Mei started her acting. (To the SPR, Mei is "Mai" and Mai is Liana.)

"Hey Monk! Hey Ayako! Long time no see!" Mei yelled. Man, she is good at acting!

"Mai?" They seemed shocked. "Is that you?"

"Yup! Are you guys married now?" Mei asked.

"How did you know?" Monk asked. "Did you see our wedding with your astro projection or dream power?"

"Nope, I saw your wedding rings. They are shiny!" Mei said. I was keeping quiet because of the SUPER TIGHT jeans. I felt like throwing up. Monk looked at me. "Hey Liana! Are you okay? You look pale." Ayako, literally, ran to me with a little panic in her voice, "Are you kidding me? What did you eat? Do you feel like throwing up? D: "

I gave them a big smile and said "I'm fine! I just got pale from this juice I drank today! But I am fine." And then it hit me.

"OMG! I am late!" I ran towards the base, which it like 10 classrooms away. Slamming open the door, Naru looked like he was about to say something. I randomly yelled out "Sorry Mr. Shibuya! I have a reason to be late though!"

That made me freeze. OMG! Even after 3 years, I still have a habit of saying this! I looked back at him. Naru looked at me like I had yelled out something that he didn't expect. Then Mei saved me.

"Hi Naru! Hows it been?" Mei said. I could tell Naru was surprised. His eye lids opened for like 1 centimeter! "Hi Mai, how's life?" He recognized her as Mai. My heart suddenly felt like it was stung by a bee, but I planned it to happen like this.

Naru looked at Mei and said "Do you want to be my assistant again?"

My heart got stung again. "I will!" said Mei, with a smile. I felt like crying, but I can hold it in. "Oh, Mai. Monk and I decided to adopt you! Do you want us to?" Ayako hugged Mei tightly. Mei looked at me. I gave her a smile and nodded. She nodded back to Ayako.

(Naru) "Mai-"

"Tea, right? I'll be right back. Liana, can you show me the kitchen please?" Mei looked at Naru with a blink in her eye. I smiled and said "Sure!"

I was leading Mei to the kitchen. In the hallway, Masako came by. "Hey Masako! Long time no see!" Masako's eyes widened. "Why hello Mai! Yeah, It's been a while." She gave Mei a gentle smile. It was a LOOOOOOONG walk to the kitchen. I can't stand it! Mei and Masako got along quite well. They talked on and on and on and on about Masako's TV show, what other kimonos would be the best for Masako, and what Mei can wear besides MY clothes. "Okay, umm how much longer do we have to go to get to the kitchen? Not to complain, but we are walking SUUUPPPPER slow." I complained.

"Liana, are you an idiot? The kitchen is just next to you!" Masako teased behind her sleeve. I turned around. It was true. The kitchen is right in front of me. I frowned at her, "STOP TALKING ABOUT STUPID CLOTHES AND STUFF! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW LONG WE HAVE WALKED HERE, EVEN THOUGH THIS KITCHEN IS JUST 5 CLASSROOMS AWAY FROM THE BASE!"

Mei checked her watch. "We have walked from 8:10 to 8:12am. We have walked for only 2 minutes. Chill Liana!" Oh great, my own sister is like almost the same as Masako! I felt a headache in my head. Mei thanked Masako once we got to the kitchen and Masako left.

Mei turned around to me. "She is a very nice and polite girl! We can be best friends!" But she didn't see my annoyed face, I rushed to the bathroom beside the kitchen and threw up into the toilet. These jeans are suffocating me! I looked back at Mei and asked "What did you say again?". She gave me a worried look.

"Liana, are you okay? Your crying blood. OMG! You have blood on your mouth!" I was shocked that Mei said that. I looked at the toilet, then looked at myself in the mirror. She was right. What is wrong with me?

"I'll be fine." I said to Mei. I don't want her to worry for me. "_I will curse you!" _said a voice. "Did you hear that Mei?"

"No." Mei said.

We went back to the kitchen to make tea. Mei tasted my tea. "No wonder your Naru craves for your tea! Your tea tastes awesome!" she chirped. I smiled at her. And we started walking back to the base.

Naru was there, sitting, as usual. He looked at me, which made me blush. I looked away as Mei was giving Naru the tea. I sat on the table to where Yasuhara is. "Hi Liana! Love your jeans! Aren't they a little too tight?" He asked. I slapped him in the head. "Mr. Yasuhara, don't be so perverted!" I blushed, but he was actually right. My jeans seemed to be feeling tighter. What is going on with me? First my arm, then the vomit and voice, and now this? I went over to a stack of papers. There was information about the Drakes. Then I passed by a picture on the table. There was my picture of the SPR at the hospital and my family photo! OMG, I hope they don't suspect me!

"Why did you have that photo?" EEEEHHHH! D:

SINCE WHEN DID NARU WALK BEHIND ME?

"Ummm... I asked Mai for it and forgot it here.('''^_^)" I am so dead.

Naru gave me a glare that made me feel quite uneasy. "Is that so? Liana? Come to the hallway with me." Uh oh... I am so dead. Oh no, I think I just felt a chill!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Naru and Liana walked to the hallway. Suddenly, a struck of pain went through Liana's stomach, went she reached the door. "Liana? Liana!" Naru yelled as he caught Liana, who fainted. Naru then saw blood on Liana's clothes. "Ayako! We need to send Liana to the hospital! She is bleeding!" Liana's birthmark glowed red and turned black.

While Liana was unconcious, all she can hear was a voice calling "I will curse you. You shall pay!"

She looked toward the voice in darkness. She gasped. The voice was from the ghost, that threw her out the window... (chapter 13) by grabbing her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Yeah, this story is getting confusing and complicated, but you will see the result soon, so don't worry.<strong>

**Mai: I am unfortunate.**

**Mei: Being your sister isn't easy.**

**Naru: I love Mai's tea.**

**Mei: Who do you love? Mai or the TEA?**

**Naru: hmmmm... that is a hard decision... I loove Mai!**

**Mei: Good boy-**

**Naru: - because without her, I won't taste her tea anymore!**

**Mei: You suck!**

**Mai: Wow. I am an important person that holds together a relationship of love between Naru and my tea... ^_^''' Naru is still the tea-addict jerk.**

**Lily: Naru.**

**Naru: Yes?**

**Lily: I agree with Mei. (in this situation anyway.) **

**Naru: -_- Jerks.**

**Lily: And you are the one saying that?**

**Naru: Mai! Tea!**

**Mai: ^_^''' I think that I might retire from this tea job.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own Ghost Hunt. Some of you are wondering "Will Naru stay with Mai?" You'll find out pretty soon! ^_6**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A Top Secret from Ghosts ~ What is this feeling?<strong>

**Wednesday. 8:45 am. June.**

**At the base.**

**Naru POV.**

Wow. 'WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS GIRL?' was what I thought when I walked out of the computer room. Liana had something that she might be hiding from me. I walked to the door way and looked back. Liana looked very unbalanced in her walk. Once she walked to the doorway, I felt a slight presence of a ghost in front of me. I turned and called Masako to come (she was in the hallway). I looked back at Liana. Quickly, I bent down and caught her from falling. "Liana, Liana! Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Just then I saw blood on my hand. "AYAKO! WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL! SHE IS BLEEDING!"

"No! You don't need to!" Mai ran towards Liana. "We need to exercise this ghost, or Liana will die." She looked behind me. "Out of the way Naru. Or maybe, you should step back with Liana and watch." I walked away, carrying Liana with me.

Mai stood in the middle of the hall, making a symbol using her fingers, in mid air. The ghost appeared after she finished.

"I shall curse her for breaking my curse!" The ghost laughed in an evil aura.

Mai began her exorcism.

"Why did you curse the school?"

The ghost stopped laughing and answered "Because it is fun!"

"Why did you think it was fun?"

Ghost: Because I love to do pranks.

Mai: Did you kill your family using those pranks?

Ghost: How did you know?

Mai: You are a disgrace if you continue, have you ever thought why they didn't tell anyone else?

Ghost: No

Mai: They wanted to protect you, yet you killed them. Why?

Ghost: (paused and started to cry) I don't know? I thought it was fun to see them in my pranks but each time they fell into a prank, they never woke up again!

Mai: They will forgive you because they are your family, but that does not mean you can curse other people. Now you have to move on so you can't cause any trouble.

Ghost: Sorry. But, that girl broke the curse.

Mai: It was her duty.

Ghost: For what?

Mai: To save and protect people.

Mai threw a ball of light at the ghost. The ghost started to glow and fade away. I wonder what exorcism that was. Mai looked at me.

"I'll explain it just for your sake Naru." She blinked at me. That kind of shocked me. Since when did she become so smart?

I looked at Liana in my arms. Some how, I felt like I had known her.

We all went to the nurse's office and placed Liana on the bed. Monk and Ayako said it would be the best to just talk in there, so we can help Liana when she wakes up.

Mai began. "The exorcism is done only if you have PK that can create a realistic illusion. This is when you picture that your holding something and the thing forms in your hand. But the thing is, there is no weight to your imagination, so the object has 0 weight. The cool part is, a ghost and a human can use it and be effected by it. The one I used was a ball of purifying fire. It can burn a person and a ghost, but not the building. That ghost was brainwashed before she was killed. She had a mark on her head that says so. To confuse her, I ask her questions that might or might not reflect their past. And the curse..."

Mai went over to Liana and looked at her hand. She looked at Liana's black moon birthmark and started to glow. Mai's eyes turned blue. I heard a small cant under her breath and the birthmark changed from black to pink. "It is gone." She said with a smile.

I was beginning to think that Mai had changed alot since I left her. Monk stood up. "I guess we better leave you two alone, since Naru and Mai had been separated for 3 years." Everyone else just unreasonably nodded and left with him.

Once everyone left, Mai and I were alone (with Liana unconcious). What are these people planning?

"So Naru. How has it been?" Mai looked at me with an innocent look.

I didn't know what to say, so I looked at Liana.

"I'll go away for now. Watch Liana for me please, or she will get in trouble."

"Mai wait!" I called. She closed the door. What now? I have to watch Liana. Who knows, maybe she is also a trouble magnet. I looked at her. She looked alot like Mai when she is sleeping. I took out my book, that was on the nurse's table, and started to read. I guess staying here with her won't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV<strong>

I know this is not what Mai asked me to do, but I should at least test if Naru really loves her. If he does, he will realize that I am not really Mai. If he does not, I will not give my cute little twin sister away to this dense tea-addict jerk. I went to the base and walked up to Masako. "Masako, do you want to talk in the hallway with me?"

Masako looked at me for a moment then nodded behind her kimono sleeve.

When we got to the hallway, I chanted "Loa ve bara" under my breath. I turned to Masako.

"Masako, you know-"

"I know that you are not Mai." Masako said that out of nowhere!

"How did you know?" I was kind of surprised that she is not as dense as the others.

"Mai would often fight with me and we would often have an awkward truce. But when I am with you, I feel like I can communicate easier. I didn't feel like fighting. Are you the real Liana?"

I shook my head, but I was kind of happy that someone knew about this. "I am Mei Taniyama. Mai's older twin sister."

Masako giggled behind her sleeve. "You two are quite different. How long have you two been separated?"

"I have been separated from my family since I was 3 years old. The Mitsuki family took me in when they found me at their doorway. Mrs. and Mr. Mitsuki were so kind. They also have a son and daughter named Kaoru and Nana, whom I consider as my older siblings. Now Kaoru is my fiance. You are a good listener Masako."

I looked back at Masako. EHHH? SHE IS CRYING?

"Such a moving story from both of you! Long lost twins!" Masako kept crying like a maniac! T^T "Mei, I will keep your secret no matter what!"

I didn't know she was this emotional. Guess Mai was right. Masako and I are almost the same type of person.

"Why did you have to keep this a secret?" Masako asked me, after she stopped crying.

"My sister's life is in danger if Naru knows. Or more so, the ghosts of this school knows. You might not have noticed, Masako, but I had placed an invisible sound barrier around us. Neither human nor ghosts can hear what we are saying." Pointing to the bubble-like wall that was around us, I asked her "are we done talking?" Masako nodded and the bubble popped.

"See ya!" I said.

"Mei, where are you going?"

Giving her a cute smile, I told her "I have some business to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>********* LianaMai's Dream ***********

**Normal POV**

_"Mai, Mai! Wake up!" _

_Mai opened her sleepy eyes and looked at Gene. _

_"Hi Gene, whats up?" she said getting up._

_Gene looked happy as always. "It seems though that your sister, Mei, saved your life. You were bleeding quite a bit. Look Mai," His eyes turned really serious. "We don't need the Double Cresent Angels for the next 3 days. No monsters nor evil spirits will come for these days. The only thing you will need to watch out for is the ghosts in this school. Once they know who you really are, they will kill you out of anger. Its okay if Noll finds out, but don't let him say it out. Just to be safe, I will teach you the sound barrier spell. Tell him to not say your name to you out loud. You are already targeted by evil spirits. Your sister will not be targeted, but you will because you are a direct descendant of someone the ghosts know very well. You see, your Lillian's vessel. If the ghost finds out your name, you have to be careful."_

_"Okay Gene. But what happens if they find out?" Mai asked._

_"As I said, they will kill you out of anger. Even if you try to escape, they can track you down by your aura." Gene smiled and then said "Okay, so here is the spell. Try it out!"_

_He handed her a piece of paper. She read "Loa ve bara" and a bubble-like barrier formed around them. _

_"When you are done talking, you can pop the bubble if you want. you can walk in it, fly in it, and even protect yourself with it. Only use it when you have to. The bubble can take up little of your energy, but when you fight and damage the bubble, lots of energy has to be used to repair it. Now, wake up! Noll is waiting." He giggled and disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Nurses Office<strong>

**Wednesday 1:30pm**

**Naru's POV**

Its been 4 hours and Liana still hasn't woken up. How long are they going to keep me here for? Trying to wake her up, I shook her shoulder.

"Liana. Liana..."

Still, sleeping.

"Liana, wake up."

She is STILL sleeping. It was very surprising, but most of the people I know can snore really loud. Liana didn't snore one bit. Just like... like... wait who am I thinking of?

"Loa... ve...ba...ra"

I looked at Liana. Why is she blushing while sleeping? And what is this familiar feeling?

"Hi Mr. Shibuya." Liana finally woke and smiled at me. Why is it so familiar?

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Great." She looked at me and blushed.

"You and Mai are so alike. Are you two sisters instead of friends?" I asked her. She couldn't possibly be a friend that looks so much like Mai. And she also acts like when Mai was 3 years ago.

"You found out." she said with a smirk on her face. "Naru. I can call you Naru right?"

"I thought I was Mr. Shibuya." I teased. She really acts like Mai. "The change that I see between you two is while Mai is growing smarter, Liana is turning into an idiot."

"Oh" she said. Her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought I would have expected more from you, Oliver Davis." She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did it during babysitting so I couldn't concentrate very well. Please Review and give me advice. I will try my best to make this enjoyable. ^_^<strong>

**Mai: I can't believe how dense Naru is.**

**Mei: Yeah, the rest of the SPR too.**

**Naru: Jerks, what are they talking about? Oh yeah. Liana! Mai! Tea!**

**Lily: Adults are so dense sometimes. -_- Lucky, I am only a teenager. ^_6**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy! Today, you might learn some ballet terms, but I wrote a description. But a Soutenu en tournant is:**

Similar to _tours chaînés_, a _soutenu_ is a series of turns in quick succession. The dancer must first execute a _demi plié_ while extending the leading leg in a _tendu_ position and then stepping up on a tight leg and beginning the turn while simultaneously bringing the other leg up to a raised position while finishing a full 360 degree turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Mai's Dance<strong>

"_**You found out." she said with a smirk on her face. "Naru. I can call you Naru right?"**_

_**"I thought I was Mr. Shibuya." I teased. She really acts like Mai. "The change that I see between you two is while Mai is growing smarter, Liana is turning into an idiot."**_

_**"Oh" she said. Her smile disappeared.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Oh nothing. I just thought I would have expected more from you, Oliver Davis." She smirked.**_

**At the Base**

**Friday 8:36 pm, June**

**Naru's POV**

What is wrong with girls? Today I asked her "How did you know I am Oliver Davis? Only the people that knew we before I left for England knew!"

After that, Liana ignored me and she hasn't come back for a day and a half!

Mai walked into the base, giving me the silent treatment. She started that since Liana left that day. "Mai, Tea." I said.

"Sorry, we are out of tea and I need to go buy some." She said without looking at me.

"What wrong with Mai and Naru?" I heard Ayako and Monk whisper.

"I think they fought because Mai's twin sister left."

"That makes sense. The atmosphere here is getting tense. T.T !"

"Hey! Stop whispering behind my back!" Mai yelled. She closed the door loudly. I lowered my head. This is so tiring... Why is Mai so different?

I lifted my head just to see Masako walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV<strong>

Ayako and Monk just won't stop talking! Argh! I wondered HOW exactly did my sister even deal with this!

"Mai." I turned and saw Masako. "Oh, hi. Wanna talk?"

She nodded and I created the sound barrier. "What is it?"

"How is Liana ...or... ah... Mai?"

"She gets angry at home and she cried yesterday, saying that she is sick of Naru. That is it! I don't want to give my sister away to this dense excuse for a gentleman!" Masako looked at me with a funny look. "You have a little bit of British accent." That made me blush.

"Yeah, I am a bit of Greek, Japanese, and British." I said nervously. "Are we finished?"

Masako nodded. The bubble popped. Just then, I saw Naru standing in the hallway. I smirked at him and turned away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Flower Store 9:30pm.<strong>

**Mai's POV.**

I refuse to go back to the school! Too sad to see everyone this dense and they don't even recognize me! Even Naru! Argh! I can't stay at the school anymore!

_Creek..._

What was that? I thought I just heard something. I looked at the store door and saw Julieanna coming in. "Hi Sis! How are you?"

"I am fine, Sweety."

"No your not" Julieanna is so direct. Well, she is a mind reader. "So you took off your disguise? I missed the pink hair and blue eyes. It was cute."

"Yeah... I don't feel like I need them anymore." I said. "Lillian told me to buy more materials today and I am ready to set up the table. So, what are y-"

I looked at her staring at me. "Mai, Elizabeth said that the ghosts are targetting you. I just want you to know that our family members are trapped in the pond with a seal. The pond had powers because those are our family! The shikis' in Starlight and Moonlight Angel's wings are Mom and Dad's powers! If you don't save them, the evil spirits will attack the day after tomorrow!"

"The party..." I finally remembered about the ball!

"Okay. Can you lead me?" I asked her. "After I finish what Lillian told me to do."

"Quickly" she said and disappeared.

I got out all of the sewing objects and clothing Lillian needed. After that, I kissed my necklace. A tune flew out with a purple butterfly that glowed as bright as the moon. The butterfly flew around me leaving a trail of sparkles, that soon landed on me. I closed my eyes and felt my self drifting off into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Lillian's POV<strong>

Mai transformed and opened her eyes. Her eyes turned green. Now, she is not Mai anymore. I took over the control and started sewing and cutting the cloth. I got the design right on my head and after 10 minutes, I finished the dress. Now Mai can try it on. I dressed into the dress and then kissed the necklace and the butterfly flew out. "Thanks Finley" and Mai came back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

It is 10:00pm. I went to the pond when Julieanna guided me. There were evil spirits guarding there. Julieanna pointed to the rock with a glowing piece of paper on it. The paper looked like a charm that had a black glow and the evil purple firefoxes running all over. Then I saw them. The souls under the pond were weeping and hitting against an invisible wall above them. I heard their whispering and crying.

_Ready Mai? _Lillian called from inside. Yes, I replied. I chanted the spell so I have a hidden barrier form around me. _Remember your steps since you were 5? Those dance steps are going to be in good use. _I took a deep breath and leaped out into the air. _Sorry, I can't transform today. The evil spirits around here found out the transforming area. Moonlight will have to fight in her true form! _

I did a grande jeté (jumping with a split in the air) and landed in the plié (landing with legs shaping a diamond) on the center of the pond. I have to do this, I can't just rely on others now. I held my back up and positioned my arms (left arm slightly curved up, and right arm curved towards the front). A quatre formed on my legs as I lower my straight back and lefted my right leg up, shifting all my weight to my toes. Holding my back up and lowering my right leg, my hands at 1st position (both hands up), I landed on an arabesque. The seal of the rock glowed as I danced in the middle of the pond surface. An arrièrre now with my hands on 1st posiition and my neaklace started to glow.

As I end my dance with a soutenu en tournant, and curtsy. I suddenly felt like my energy was drained. I walked on land unsteadily and leaned against the wall. Looking back at the pond, I knew it worked. The charm glowed yellow and flew off of the rock. Julieanna and Lillian's parents and guests flew out in a blast of light. The real Anastasia and Garfield Drake flew up to me and said "Thanks Lillian" and then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As Mai fell unconcious, a dark figure walked over to her and picked her up. "Nice dance. Lillian... aka...Moonlight Angel."

**WHO COULD THIS BE? I DIDN'T ARRANGE A RESCUE! **

**Send me your guesses guys! ^_6**

**This is Lily-chan speaking and Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Naru?<strong>

**At the Nurse's Office**

**Saturday 4:00 a.m.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mai woke up in the nurse's office, on a bed. 'What happened last night?' she thought. but the memory became clear to her when she looked at her clothes. She was wearing a pink ballet costume with some flower desighs that is the same as her necklace. She had a white, feathery mask on too (_forgot to tell you guys on the last chapter -.-_ ) 'I could have sworn I was going to wake up by the pond.'

Hhhhhh...

'What was that?' Mai slowly turned and what she saw made her fall off her bed.

'NARU?' She whispered to herself. 'Why is Naru here?'

Naru was sleeping on the bed next to her bed. (they didn't sleep in the same bed) Mai gasped. 'Wait, did he put me here? He must have done it when he was with Darian.' There was no one else in the room, which made her nervous. Naru was still sleeping sweetly, and soundly on his bed. 'His eye lashes are so long' Mai thought as she walked over to Naru's bed. ' I'll just give him a kiss on the cheek' Mai thought with a smile. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned around.

A hand pulled her in the arm and backward on the bed. "Nice to meet you..." said a voice. Mai turned around in total shock. Naru is AWAKE!

"Loa ve bara" Mai whispered under her breath. A sound barrier was created.

"Umm... Can you let go of me, please." Mai said nervously.

"Not even a thankyou? After I found you leaning against the wall outside at night?" Naru teased.

"Umm... wasn't that Darian?"

"Nope, it was me alone." Naru seemed to be holding her arm tighter. Good thing she was not in transformation, or else she will bleed to death.

"Thank you then... but please let me go. I have to go now!" Mai struggled out of his grip, but in the slightest second, Naru grabbed her mask. The mask came off. Naru was disappointed.

"Nice try," laughed Mai, "But I was prepared for this!"

"So you had an extra mask under that one... How lame." Naru said. (-.-)

Mai popped the bubble. She jumped out of the window and ran straight toward home.

"That was so close," she panted.

"Hey Mai." Mei came out of the store. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mai said. She looked up at her sister and was in total confusion.

"Mei..."

"Yeah?"

" Why are you wearing my Liana disguise?"

"I want you to be Mai and me to be Liana tomorrow. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"That will screw up everything..." Mai pointed out.

"Don't worry... I had everything planned." Mei / Liana winked.

**I wonder why this story is no longer in my control... -_-**

**I didn't expect a plan! O.o What could it be?**

**This is Lily-chan speaking and the answer to the last chapter was Naru, but he wasn't possessed by Darian. ^_^!**

**Go Naru!**

**Mai: This story is going off course...**

**Mei: I will control the world!**

**Naru: You two just love wasting time don't you?**

**Mai: You bet!**

**Naru: Mai, Tea!**

**Mei and Mai: Which one of us is Mai?**

**Naru: Mai is the idiotic one.**

**Mei: I hate this guy. Mai, he looks are good, but maybe you shouldn't worry about him.**

**Mai: I guess, but I can't! I love him!**

**Mei: Yup. Mai is being idiotic XDDD**

**Lily: You guys are messing up my imagination -_-**

**Please Review ! ^_6**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! I don't own ghost hunt and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank<strong>** for the people that supported me with your reviews. Thanks so much! ^_^**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx (Yes! MaixNaru FOREVER!)**

**Foxgrl18 (Thanks for loving my stories ^_^)**

**DemonHairedandBlueEyed (check out her stories! I LUV THEM SO MUCH! ^_6)**

**Krissy2lip**

**Safiiri-Havet12**

**shortygurl2**

**purple.y goodness**

**Mai Taniyamaa (who inspired me ^_6 )**

**Forestfirekid**

**Aktaiy**

**gnomefairy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Breakfast and Confession<strong>

**Walking in the School Hallway.**

I was so close last night. Naru almost found out who I am as Moonlight Angel. Today, I might be more unfortunate.

Today I am going to face the SPR as myself. "Liana" told me that it is to confuse the ghosts.

* * *

><p> Flashback/

_"Mai, the ghosts are targeting you. If you go there as Mai, they will be confused and doubt that Mai is really your name. Of course, we have to hide our necklaces at all times. Oh and we don't have to switch necklaces." Mei explained._

_"Mei, are you telling me that you will take on the danger yourself?" I wasn't going to let the happen. "Please don't Mei!"_

_"Mai, it's okay. Besides, this is a chance to test Naru! I have a feeling that he is smarter than he looks~ ;3" Mei loved to tease me. _

_"Okay, how about this! We will beat the evil spirits together! You are my sister and I will never wish you to leave me! Remember! Its a miracle that we finally met after being separated for a little more than 15 years!" I found myself crying, remembering the day she disappeared. _

_After we had an agreement, Mei gave me a plastic bag with something in it. "What is this?"_

_"Mai, this is Jasmine Tea. Make it for your Naru. If any thing happens, I will always be there to kick him! Got it?" Mei seemed to still have a grudge on Naru for not noticing Mai. _

_"Okay. And... a ... Mei, get ready if a ghost approaches." I warned her._

_"Mai, do you know why evil spiits hasn't appearred lately? I had been fighting them at the pond while the SPR are fighting them inside the school. Yesterday, Nana Kimiko went to the hospital because she was pushed down the stairs by one of the evil spirits."_

_"We'll catch them! Shall we?" I asked._

_"We shall." Mei giggled her reply. "Mai, lets cook."_

_./FLASHBACK ENDS/._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Mai's POV<strong> (she is Mai now XD. Liana is now Mei!)

I knocked on the door, blushing madly. Why? I don't know.

The door to the base was opened and Monk was there.

"Hey Mai! Where's Liana?" he asked. I turned around. :O

SHE LEFT ME ALONE? DX

"Ummm... she has to go somewhere" I replied. Like yeah? Leave me here when you get the chance.

"Wow, whats in the bag?*sniff* Hmmm... I smell something good!" Ayako came out without Mai noticing.

"Oh (blush) I cooked wondered if you guys ate breakfast yet-" Before I even finished, I heard a bunch of stomach growls and saw EVERYONE blush.

"Okay! I know what to do! There should be enough for everyone to stay full until dinner time!" I took out the 6 boxes I was holding and placed them on the table. Of course, I was carrying them in a backpack thankfully.

There were fried rice, sushi, red bean buns, steam buns, rice balls, rice pudding (they are hot and not like the pudding that you are thinking of.), etc. Mei made me do all those recipes because she is multicutural (T_T).

"Wow, love this fried rice!" Madoka said.

"Cream corn and Bacon omelet! My favorite!" John yelled. As everyone is eating, Masako went to Mai, who was sitting in the corner, alone.

"Mai, I want to talk." I placed a sound barrier and turned to Masako.

Mai: "What's wrong Masako?"

Masako: "Your the real Mai, right?"

Mai: How did you figure it so fast?

Masako: Because you are the only one who could be dumb enough to carry a bunch of food for everyone. Mei is smarter than that!

Mai: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MEI?

Masako: (giggles) I figure your plan a long time ago.

Mai: Oh yeah.

Masako: Forget that, do you have the recipe-

Mai: For John's breakfast right?

Masako: (blush) Yes.

Mai: I have a bunch here, Mei photocopied them just for you! Here...

Masako: Thanks.

Mai: No Problem!

I popped the bubble as she walked away with the recipe. I looked at Naru, JUST INTIME TO SEE A SMILE! OMG! I AM BLUSHING!

I secretly walked to the hallway. There were no students, since its Saturday. Before I walked down any further, I felt arms grabbing my waist, pulling me into a hug. "I missed you, Mai."

That voice! Could it be? I looked at the man that grabbed me. No way! How did he know?

"Sorry for being unable to notice that you are acting weirder than normal."

That jerk. "I am going to make your tea now."\

* * *

><p>I walked to the kitchen with the jasmine tea and started boiling the water.<p>

Naru came in, which surprised me. I poured the tea and gave it to him, also chanted the spell.

Mai: Whats with the sudden change of mood?

Naru: Your cooking is delicious.

Mai: I will only make tea, no more breakfast bringing for me.

Naru: I might.

Mai: Jerk. How did you know that I am Mai?

Naru: You are the usual idiot that I love.

Mai: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT?

Naru: Because (he stood up and kissed Mai) I love you...

I gasped in his mouth and he smirked. Is this a dream?

**What a surprise? Naru is actually aware -_-...**

**Mei, what are you planning?**

**Mei: I want my sister to live happily ever after...**

**Lily: What?**

**Mei: you'll see.**

**Lily: Mei, your messing up the story.**

**Mei: Please Review and tell me if my plan is better than Lily-chan's.**

**Lily: Hey! :(**

**Mei: Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review.**

**Chapter 20: The Gym.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the school.<strong>

**Saturday, 9:00 am.**

**Naru's POV**

I was kissing Mai, until suddenly, Ms. Hara came running into the kitchen and we broke our kiss.

Ms. Hara was panting as she said "Ghost *pant* big *pant* presence *pant* in *pant* the gym!"

Every one of us, rushed toward the gym. When we got to the gym, we saw that Liana, Mai's sister, was fighting an extremely huge purple aura. "MEI!" I heard a yell. It was Mai. Wait, who's Mei?

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

OH NO! MEI CAN'T MANAGE THIS BY HERSELF! I ran towards her, but Naru grabbed my arm. "What are you thinking Mai? YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" A blast of smokey wind began to form and it was getting hard to hear now. I wanted to transform, but the SPR will see me! "MAI!" Mei screamed, her loud voice piercing through the wind. I have no other choice. I brushed off Naru's hands and kissed my necklace. A pink barrier formed around me and a butterfly flew out of my necklace. It transformed my clothes into the dress that Lillian had made for me, but I thought I could only transform at the pond!

_Mai, I am here..._

I looked up and saw Lillian's transparent form beside me.

"Lillian, what is happening?"

_The evil spirits decided to attack earlier than predicted. They are ganging up to form one huge spirit. Now, the Drake family will send their power to you. _(I looked at my self, and gasped. My body is glowing.)_ Mai. This ghost is made up of the evil spirits and zombies that you and your sister had defeated. The main thing that kept them here is a bblack pearl..._

Mai: WHAT? A BLACK PEARL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Lillian: No, this pearl is known to bring wealth to whoever got it. My family had kept this pearl for generations. Nothing happened until that unfortunate massacre that happened in my generation. Mai, please destroy this pearl! Don't be controlled by its beauty! Please! I beg you! Destroy the pearl! Or the greedy souls will linger here forever!

Mai: Alright.

Lillian: Good luck.

Mai: I will try my best...

Lillian nodded and disappeared into my glowing aura. I closed my eyes, twisted the knob in my locket, and sang the tune...

**Song #5 : Fly (song based on Kobato The Coming Day Tomorrow FULL version Ashita Kuru Hi ~Yuki no Furu Machi de~)**

**In the intro of the song, the pink butterfly flew around Mai, sprinkling fuchsia sparkles. The musicbox-like music came from the locket. The pink aura barrier glowed brightly, blinding everyone's eyes. Mai closed her eyes and sang.**

_Butterfly... _

_Butterfly..._

_Flying in the cherry blossom trees._

_Dancing joyfully in the air,_

_Glowing and singing this sweet tune..._

_Sparkling pollen flew away,_

_Flying to the lovely pink flowers..._

_Bumble bees fly slowly through.._

_The pleasant wind of the sweet springtime._

**Mai, transformed her dress into a ballet costume form. Her mask formed on her face and a dagger wand appeared in her hand. Her barrier raised to the mid-air, glowing bright. She started to cry blood at first, but then pure water formed in her tears and turned clear and shiny, like she is crying stardust.**

**On the word dance, she did a Fouetté en tournant (ballet continious spinning with one leg out to balance and keep the body spinning.) On the "pollen" word, Mai's wings spread out with her shikis inside them, but this time, the wings remained white. Snowy white feathers flew out of the barrier and landed on everyone's shoulders. Once everyone noticed, the feather sank into there skin, with no pain, and made them glow. The monster released its hold of Mei and she grew wings as well. **

_The flowers sing, petals will fall..._

_I will be lead to the wishing well..._

_The one wish I'm making,_

_In the first spring day_ ...

_Is to be with you ~ forever!_

**Mei had a blue barrier and her blue dress formed on her body. A indigo glowing butterfly flew out of her and it slowly turned her dress into a ballet costume. She had a blue dagger wand. Crying tears of healing water (**unlike pure water, this only heals physical and emotional pain. Pure water is more effective on healing anything.)**The rest of the feathers the continued to fall turned into flower petals with different colors. There were Lilies, Roses, Tulips, Daisies, etc. The monster let out a screamed and began to shrink. It shrank into a human-like ghost with black and red aura. **

_Dancing under the morning sky,_

_Keeping a copper coin in my hand._

_Butterflies and blue~jays,_

_Whispering trees they will let me by..._

_The road to destiny is now cleared and the road reappeared._

_Though the road is rocky and hard,_

_I climb so high I can touch the sky..._

**The Double Cresent used their dagger wands and sliced the ghost in halves. Both girls are singing.**

_Inside my heart, a voice echoed,_

_Keep going, you'll be there in no~o time,_

_With you in my mind~_

_My hopes will find~_

_Its way to the top of the hill!_

_The stars sparkled, I kept walking._

_The hill is just a few inches away..._

_When I got to the top of the tree hill,_

_I made my only wish at last!_

**The ghost was still there, but its aura decreased. It screamed and stared at Mai at the same time. Julieanna and Moonlight Raven appeared, only Naru, was himself as Moonlight Raven this time, not Darian. Julieanna told Naru to make a mirror out of his feather. He did and the ghost looked at his reflection. He was trapped inside, banging on the mirror surface. Mai threw a pink shiki into the mirror and strengthened the mirror's barrier. The song was over, but the mirror stayed as it is.** **The angels landed on the gym floor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

"Now where is the black pearl?" Mai asked inside her barrier. Lillian appeared beside her and Elizabeth appeared beside Mei.

Lillian: The ghost

Elizabeth: still has

Lillian: the black pearl.

Elizabeth: You will have to

Lillian: find the pearl.

Elizabeth: In the school

Lillian: basement.

Moonlight and Starlight Angel, and Moonlight Raven nodded and headed towards the stairs to the basement (connected to the gym). The rest of the SPR followed them. Strangely, they felt stronger and more powerful. They also ran 10 times faster! XD

When they got to the basement, it was dark and gloomy. Only a single light was shown in the room and it had a horrible smell to it too.

Everything was covered with old boxes, spiderwebs, and dust. The boxes made the place look like a maze. The group splits up. Monk and Ayako looked in the right of the room, Masako and John were at the top of the stairs, guarding the doorway at the top of the stairs. Lin was at the left of the doorway using his shikis to search the room. **(Luella and Martin had gone shopping together, so they are not here. Yasuhara and Madoka stayed in the base to research on something.)** Moonlight Angel and Moonlight Raven opened the boxes to search for the pearl. They found a little heart-shaped jewelry bpx and opened it. Starlight stood at the door way, using her mind detector to detect any evil spirits. She suddenly gasped!

"MOONLIGHT ANGEL AND RAVEN! LOOK OUT! DON'T GO NEAR THE..."

But it was too late...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moonlight Angel and Raven got sucked into a tiny mirror they found in a jewelry box.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan! Please Review. The song is from the anime Kobato, called "The Coming Day Tomorrow FULL version". Its really pretty if you hear the song. x3<strong>

**Sorry if this is confusing, but I was babysitting and can't really concentrate! ^_^ lol.**

**Mei: I didn't plan this?**

**Lily: lol. I stole the control back!**

**Mei: Aww~ -_-**

**Lily: Yay!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review.**

**Chapter 21: The Mirror**

_Moonlight Angel and Raven got sucked into a tiny mirror they found in a jewelry box._

* * *

><p><strong>In the basement...<strong>

**Saturday 10:30 am.**

**Normal POV**

Everyone rushed to the jewelry box.

"OMG!Where are they?" Ayako exclaimed.

"They are in the spirit world. I think we should hold on to this mirror" Mei said, which surprised everyone.

"Wait Liana... How do you know that they are in the spirit world or not?" Monk asked.

"I am not Liana. Liana does not exist" Mei heard the others gasp, "My name is Mei Taniyama..."

Two ghosts appeared behind Mei and they looked exactly like her. Confusing Monk, he did the chant, along with Ayako. "It won't work... We are not bad..." said the ghosts.

"Hi! I am Lillian Drake." said the ghost girl with brown-reddish hair.

"And I am her twin sister, Elizabeth Drake" said the ghost girl with orange hair. They both looked foreign and wore beautiful dresses. "And that is our music box!"

Masako came down the stairs. "You" she pointed to Lillian, "You possessed Mai in our conversation, didn't you? When Mai was Liana."

That shocked everyone (again... yeah folks. This is a shocking spree XD). Masako turned to Monk, "Bou-san, remember the day when you asked Liana to smile and call your name?"

Monk nodded. "Was that Mei or Mai? The both act so good I couldn't tell the difference."

"Clearly that was Mai. Her acting was also poor, you guys are just too dense. If I were Mai, I would be upset since you guys didn't see through her disguise. What good friends you are!" Masako's sarcaism struck Monk, Ayako, and Lin like a bunch of poison arrows. Mei laughed at how straight Masako is.

Lillian nodded. "Yes... I have something to tell you guys too. When I found Mai in Nagoya, I found out that she is my sister's descendant... my vessel... and she is suppose to be my..."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere...<strong>

**Mai's POV (Bold is English, normal is **Japanese and other stuff**. **_Italics are thoughts...)_

_Oww... I think I hit my head... Wait, where am I?_

_I found myself in a grassy field... and a mansion behind me. The sky was sunny and I am wearing a pink fancy sparkling dress. I suddenly remembered the basement! OMG! Where am I ? I got sucked in with Moonlight Raven._

"Mai! Mai! Where are you?" _Wait. I know that voice!_ "Mai! Answer me! Mai!" _It can't be! I turned and saw someone that should not have belong here..._

"Naru?" I called and he saw me.

"Mai! Are you hurt?" he yelled, running toward me. (must be tiring because he is like a mile away from Mai)

"Why are you here Naru? Your not suppose to..." A memory hit me. _Moonlight Raven kissed me that night and turned back into Naru! OMG! I can't face him now! He kissed me twice! I turned around, blushing. I heard he panting on my shoulder but, I still didn't face him._ I think he figured out what was my problem, because he grabbed me, forcing me to turn around and want to yell at him, then attacking me with another kiss.

"I missed you! I had a feeling that you were Liana from the beginning, but I doubted my instincts. Sorry! I missed you!" Naru cried, giving me a severe HEART ATTACK when he buried his head into my shoulder and cried. Surprising too. I had never seen Naru cry in my life. I was about to say something when he blurted out "Please, a little longer" which made me blush a thousand shades of red! In my head, Naru is the last person I'd expect to cry like this. But what he said earlier, made my heart pound extremely fast. I held him tight and let the warm tear drops stain my dress. He is sobbing like a little child, non-stop and cute. _I feel like I am calming a crying child now, not an annoying one, but a sweet caring child._

When Naru finally stopped crying, I looked up at him. "Are you okay Naru?"

He wiped his eyes and smiled sweetly, "Thanks Mai, I haven't cried like that for about 5 years. Last time I cried like this, I cried alone in my room. Actually, it was both mine and Gene's room. But that day, Gene went missing."

"Awww. Wow! You haven't cried for about 5 years? As expected from a narcassist! XD" (Mai)

"Who did you say went missing?" Both Naru and I looked toward the voice and gasped.

No way. Where are we?

**What is going to happen? O.o**

**This is Lily-chan and sorry this chapter tooked so long, I was on field trips with my family XD!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review. (This story might get sad, but it also might not. My thoughts are getting sad.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Spirit World and the Phantom Resting House<strong>

**(Bold is English. **_Italics are thoughts. _Normal is everything else.)

_"Who did you say went missing?" Both Naru and I looked toward the voice and gasped._

_No way. Where are we?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Saturday 10:41 am, June**

**In the Spirit World Field of Flowers...**

The Figure walked closer and closer...

"Naru... um-" Mai was about to say something, but Naru stepped in front of Mai, trying to protect her...

"Naru... I think I know this-"

"Mai, stay close to me. We don't know who this is and were we are-"

"NARU! THIS IS-"

"Mai! Be quiet!"

"This is your-"

"Long time no see, brother..." Said the voice.

"What?" (Naru)

"I told you! We know him! He's-" (Mai)

"Gene?" (Naru)

"Finally! Huh... it was kind of nice to see Naru cry for someone else besides me." (Gene)

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! Wait..." Naru and Mai looked around again.

"Where are we Gene?"(Naru)

"You guys are so stupid! We are clearly in the Spirit World!" Gene laughed. He pointed to the mansion that they saw earlier. "Anyway, it seems like you guys are looking for the black pearl, am I right?"

"How did you know, Gene?" Naru asked in his facade.

"Oh, my dear idiot scientist, word gets around in the spirit world quicker than the reality world," Gene danced around and around Mai, throwing flowers everywhere, "We travel through mirrors and invisible portals, and fly around. The only spirits that can travel between the spirit world and reality world are phantoms, souls choosen by their psychic ablities, spirits that died before there time and has to do tasks to regain life, and wandering ghosts."

"Umm... Gene, when you said phantom, do they come back to rest or something? I heard Julieanna said something about it because she is also a phantom" Mai asked.

"Well yes, in fact, she will return from the human world in a little bit. Want to meet her after I give you a tour around the Spirit World of Floriloda, the world of flowers? Its quite a sight. Oh, I brought you these," Gene handed them two red masks, "These masks will cover the fact that you guys are breathing."

"Thanks." (Naru and Mai)

"Oh, and Mai," Mai turned to face Gene,"Don't be shocked of what I will show to you."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Base<strong>

**Saturday 1:30 pm, June**

**Mei's POV**

Lillian and Elizabeth told everyone that Naru and Mai are taking a tour in the spirit world with Gene. I think that shocked Mrs. and Mr. Davis, seeing that their dead son is helping them. Yes, seeing. Out of nowhere, Lily-chan had gave Elizabeth a crystal ball to show everything in the spirit world like a TV.

Now, I told everyone that Mai and Naru had to fight this themselves, but they kept on guarding the jewelry box.

"Surprisingly, the spirits of this school are all gone! I can't feel their presence anymore" Masako annouced.

Ayako, Yasu and Monk stared at the jewelry box. I guess it takes a normal normal person some time to take in all this information. I felt tired and looked at my watched. _OMG!_

"Guys! I have to run the shop today, so, ah, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Mei!" They yelled.

"Bye!" I ran and reached the recess door. That is when Julieanna stopped me.

**"Mei, She is going to find out you know..."** _She didn't have to tell me that... I had known that this day will come. Why is Julieanna always telling me that during the afternoon and night time?_

"I know that, stop bothering me, Julieanna." I walked pass her.

"**Your time is running out... **Mei-chan**..."**

I turned to say something, but she disappeared. When I got to my shop, I looked at my skin. Wow."_Well, she got me there. My time is running out, I better head inside_" I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Streets of Floriloda<strong>

**Mai's POV**

I have to say, the Spirit World is really similar to the reality world. But then again, VERY different.

The citizens of this world are all spirits. Gene lead us on a tour and so far, I have seen places like Ancient Greece, Ancient China, Dinosaurs, and... and... "Snoopy? What is he doing here?"

"Oh. Snoopy died last spring while being on a roller coaster in the Cartoon World. He was riding, but his seat belt was broken and he fell off during ride" Gene explained.

"Wow, do you have to tell everyone?" Snoopy scoffed, "By the way, where is that little birdie?"

"He is in the paper shop" Gene told him.

"Thanks." Snoopy said and left.

"Gene, how many worlds are there?" Naru asked.

"Infinity. A world can be created by a thought. Those are what people call imagination" Gene explained. He suddenly had a weird expression on his face (^w^) and blushed while doing it. Even creepier, he stared at Naru with the weird look. Then he turned to me. "Say Mai, want to go to Naru's world?"

"Since when did I create a world?" Naru asked with his facade.

"Since we played together! xD Oh, Noll. But first, we need to do something before we go there. Mai, be prepare to see this." Gene's happy-go-lucky face turned serious in a split second. I gulped. Somehow, I had a bad feeling.

We went into a mansion that looked like a temple, but somehow, shaped like a pyramid. "This is where the phantoms go to rest and regain their energy before going back to the reality human world" Gene said as we walked up the stairs.

"Why are we here?" Naru asked.

"Mai needs to know the truth now" Gene replied. The truth about what? I am so confused. I felt my stomach twist out of the sudden uneasiness in the atmosphere that Gene had created. Finally, we reached a door and walked in. The temple was amazing. There were gold dragon designs, Egyptian Paintings on walls, red carpets, etc. We walked to a room filled with white cots and people sleeping on them.

"These people are long dead when they were in the human world, but they had gained incredible powers in order for them to live in the human world with a time-limit other day. Mai, here is one person you might know, besides Julieanna, who is a phantom." He led me and Naru through the cots and over to one cot in the farthest corner of the room.

Then I saw it... I gasped...

that person... No way... How come I never noticed it before?

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this person? O.o<strong>

**This is Lily-chan and please send guesses in.**

**Please Review!**

**Mei: Wow, thinking makes my head hurt. **

**Naru: Mai, Tea.**

**Mai: Naru, do you like Jasmine Tea?**

**Naru: No. I want MAI Tea.**

**Mai: I know you want your tea, but Jasmine Tea is-**

**Naru: No! NOT "MY" TEA! I WANT "MAI" TEA! Tea made by Mai Taniyama! Besides, I don't know anyone named Jasmine.**

**Mai: well... By "Mai" tea, do you mean I can make whatever tea?**

**Naru: Yeah, took you long enough! Idiot.**

**Mai: Fine, I'll make the Jasmine Tea. -_-**

**Lily: I want some Smarties ( name of candy).**

**Mei: I want porridge.**

**Mai: Are you sick?**

**Mei: No, I love porridge.**

**Monk: T_T what is this conversation about anyway?**

**Lily: Food and Drinks, because I am hungry.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review. Reading the guesses in the reviews, I felt like Ms. Obvious. T^T Me sad...**

**And the McDonalds review made me hungrier... Double Cheeseburger... :d **

**Opps. (stomach growls) Excuse me XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Mei's Accident<strong>

**(Bold is English. **_Italics are thoughts. _Normal is everything else.)

_Gene led me and Naru through the cots and over to one cot in the farthest corner of the room._

_Then I saw it... I gasped..._

_that person... No way... How come I never noticed it before?_

* * *

><p><strong>At the Phantomhouse...<strong>

**Satruday 1:57pm, June**

**Mai's POV  
><strong>

_Why... Why didn't she tell me that she is a phamtom?_

_I saw sights of her acting weird since I stayed in her house, but..._

Mei's body laid asleep in the cot. Gene smiled and kissed her on the lips. WHAT?

"Mei is my fiancee in the spirit world" He said smiling, again, but it was getting annoying.

"This... this is just a bad dream! Mei is still alive..." Anger mixed with bitter sadness took over my mind. This is a lie... "Someone... wake me up from this bad dream..."

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

Mai collapsed on the floor, in total shock and staring into space. I felt so useless in this situation.

"Someone... wake me up from this bad dream..." was the only thing that she could say.

"You know, Mei is 15 and a half years old when she died" Gene started. Mai looked up slowly, bloody tears were running through her eyes. Gene continued, "I know because... she died with me."

Mai's and my eyes widened in surprise. Gene gave me a silly look. "Noll, why are you surprised? You saw my death you know! That girl that I was dating? I was ran over along with her.(sigh) I met Mei in an airplane. She was adopted by a rich family in England and wanted to visit Japan. I sat next to her and I fell in love with her at first sight! She was a smart, open, and happy lady that helps others with out caring for herself. Mei reminded me of Noll, but somehow... a little different too. That night, we went on a date to a restuarant. On the way, a car came so fast that we did not have time to get out of the way. Mei blocked me from danger and eventually hit her head in front of the car and died. My legs were broken in the process, but I was still alive... while Mei died in my arms. The women that drove the car looked at me with terror in her eyes. She took out her phone at first, but then she placed it back into her purse and drove over me to make sure I was dead. I was unconcious, but still alive and she threw me into the lake where I drowned. As for Mei, her body was thrown into the bushes and her family found her body after 2 months."

"How cruel!" Mai blurted out.

"Mai, its okay. I am fine." We looked up and saw Mei sitting up. Mai snapped.

"Mei, why did you come back to life even though you know that you are dead?..." Mai asked in a shaky tone.

"Mai, I wanted to keep my wish and promise to see you and help my only living family member" Mei explained. Mai took my hand and got up from the floor. I felt a intense atmosphere around her for a few seconds, and then it died down. "I understand" Mai said. WHAT? I thought she was going to be depressed for more than 3 days! What is with the sudden change? Is this really Mai?

"Mai-"

"Its okay, Mei. I understand. What has happened it the past has already happened, and we cannot change it. There is no use for me to waste my blood and tears over it." Mai walked to the door grabbing my arm. Turning to me, she gave us a smile. "I am okay, guys. Really! And come on Gene! I want to see Naru's world!"

WHAT? WHAT WORLD DO I HAVE?

Looking at Gene, he winked at me. "Its also a surprise for you, Noll."

I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

><p><strong>Heading to Naru's World...<strong>

**Gene's POV**

OMG. Naru is going to be sooo shocked of what he thought of when he was a little kid. I hope Mai recovers from the shock I just gave her. I looked at Mei and smiled. "They are going to find out something interesting, aren't they?" she asked me. lol. Mei always play along with my pranks and tricks, and she had already seen Noll's world.

"Mai is going to be so surprised. I can wait to see her reaction!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this took so long ^_^'''<strong>

**This is Lily-Chan! Please Review. If it is confusing, please tell me. I got lost is Idea-land !**

**Next time on fate's tricks...**

Mai gasped at what she is seeing...

"No way!"

Gene chuckled. In each person's world, they store precious memories and the forgotten past here.

Naru's cheeks turned red. "GENE! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THIS TO MAI?

Gene gave him a wink。" Mai is your girl friend after all！"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review. Hearing the news here in the US... Yeah...**

**I will have to experience a hurricane so... ah... Hope I live. If I don't seem to write for 2 months... That means I died, but their is a good chance I will live XD. Keep enjoying Fate's Tricks people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: ONWARD! To Naru's world!<strong>

**Normal POV**

"Whoa... Really?" (Mai)

"Awesome Right? XD" (Mei)

"What do you think Noll? Love my way of transportation?" (Gene)

"..." (Naru)

They walked up the metal stairs and through the huge white door. They went into a round room, with 2 doors, 8 seats attaching to the curved walls, and complicated seat belts. Mai stared at the seats, dumbfounded of what Gene is planning. Looking up, the ceiling and walls were covered with ladders and handles. A ladder let up to a hole in the ceiling. Naru followed Gene into another room while Mai and Mei stayed in that room.

"Come on Sis!" Mei forced a round, glass helmet on Mai's head. "Oww... Mei that hurts!" Mai wined, massaging her own shoulders from the pain Mei had forced on them. Before she knew it, Mai was wearing a white, dress-like suit.

"What? Mei, why am I wearing this?" Mai asked looking at the thick, but surprisingly light white material of her suit. She had white boots on that went up to her knees.

"These are the new space suits! Protective and fashionable!" Mei chirped.

"SPACE? WE ARE GOING TO SPACE?"

"YUP! Noll's first dream as a little boy was to fly up into space and float in the aircraft like asteriods! XD"

"What? Naru thought of that? That's impo-" Mai heard a voice coming from the speaker on the wall.

**"Please put on your seat belts. (Naru) We will blast of in 1 minute."**

"Was that Naru?" Mai is now completely puzzled by what she is experiencing...

1st: The sad news about Mei whoi died with Gene.

2nd: She did not understand Naru at all!

Mei, again, forced Mai on to a seat and did her seat belts. Then she closed the door and did her's super fast as Naru started the 10 second count down...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...**

"Finished!" (Mei)

**1... 0... Blast off!**

Everything started shaking. "What? An earthquake?" Mai yelled, but the spaceship made so much noise that she could not hear what she was saying. She then heard an explosion and felt the air and pressure around her starting to change. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, barely catching a breath from the extreme pressure pushing down on her. She closed her eyes. The pressure increased more... and more... and MORE!

And then... She felt her body floating, with the seat belts holding her tightly.

"Mai! Can you hear me?" A female voice came out from the headphones in Mai's helmet.

"Mei?" She looked around, but Mei was not in her seat any more. She pressed a button in one side of her helmet. "Mei! Where are you?"

"Look above!" She did and gasped. Mei was floating freely. She looked at herself and felt like she was on her side in stead of her back. "Take off your seat belt Mai!"

Mai pulled a string and her seat belt was off instantly. "I thought this was the spirit world?"

"It is."

"Then why does this feel so real?" (Mai)

"Because this is Naru's world. Yup, this very spaceship contains all of Naru's precious memories, even though he had forgotten most of them. Come on, I will show you!" Mei pushed herself and floated to a door. She opened it, and went outside. Mai copied her. But when she got to the door...Mai gasped at what she is seeing...

"No way!"

Gene chuckled. In each person's world, they store precious memories and the forgotten past here.

Naru's cheeks turned red. "GENE! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THIS TO MAI?

Gene gave him a wink. "Mai is your girlfriend after all! She has to know this!"

"Wow! Wha-what is this? This is not space?" Mei giggled at Mai's expression. Instead of stars and planets, like Mai expected, there were huge films floating slowly through the air. In the films, it felt like Mai was watching a lot of TVs at once! Randomly, Teddy Bears floated everywhere.

"Why are my stuffed animals here?" Naru yelled. "Gene! What is this?"

Gene grabbed a pink bear with a bow on it and pouted, "My dear brother... You don't remember Madeline-chan? She was your first love!"

"What?" Naru was yelling louder now, blushing harder than Mai ever had, and his famous facade slipped off completely.

"Awww! Madeline-chan is so cute! She-" Mai looked again. That pink bear looked awfully familiar, and Madeline... where had she heard that before?

Mei grabbed Mai in the arm, again, forcefully. "COME ON MAI! THIS IS THE MEMORY THAT NARU HAD THAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU SO BADLY!" Without having a chance to say a word, Mai was pulled into a film.

"MAI!" Naru, unconciously, chased Mai and also went into the same film.

"Ohhh... This is exciting!" Gene exclaimed and followed the rest of the group into a piece of Naru's memory!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the SPR base...<strong>

**Time~ 2:00pm Saturday, June 30th.**

**Julieanna's POV**

I sent a message to Gene that I will stay with the SPR to help find the black pearl in the reality world. We didn't have to destroy the pearl, but purify it. It was said that the pearl exists in both the human world and the spirit world. I walked over to the Monk in my human form.

"You know, the pearl exists in the human world and the spirit world. If you found the pearl here and Mai found the pearl in the spirit world, Mai and that Naru guy can come home!" I told him.

"Okay, thanks little girl! Everybody! Let's go to the basement again!" Monk led some people back to the basement instantly, but some people stayed in the base still. I already know where the pearl is, but I can't help the humans with that. If the pearl in the human world is touched by a phantom or spirit like me, I will get punished severely by the Spirit World Ruler. So now, the only hope to get Mai back to reality world, is to purify the pearl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is Lily-chan again! Sorry, I had little time to write this chapter! Please don't be mad! Please Review!<strong>

**Mai: Naru, you like teddy bears?**

**Naru: Shut up!**

**Mai: *giggles***

**Naru: *blushes***

**Gene: My brother has a softy side XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review. Hearing the news here in the US... Yeah...**

**I will have to experience a hurricane so... ah... Hope I live. If I don't seem to write for 2 months... That means I died, but their is a good chance I will live XD. Keep enjoying Fate's Tricks people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: The Story Behind the Bear Part 1~ Ballet Meeting<br>**

**Mai's POV**

**In A Film of Naru's Memory**

**While Mai is seeing this, Lily-chan is telling the story in Italics! ;)**

**Mai can also hear Naru's thoughts in the past ;)  
><strong>

**(Bold is in English. **_Italics is the past. _Mai's POV is normal**)**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where is everybody?

"Mei? Mei! Mei~ Where are you?~" I called out. Walking around, I realized that I was in a grand hallway! Golden walls, red carpets for floors, doors, and fancy lamps. What is this place?

Just then, I heard footsreps behind me. A little boy ran THROUGH me when I turned around. I followed him, since there is nobody else in sight, and he led me to a bedroom. Looking closely at the little boy, he looks alot like...

_**"Noll! Come on! Our ballet class is going to start!"** said another little boy that looked exactly like the other one at the door way. _That must be Gene then. Omg! They look so cute as kids! _Gene is wearing a blue leotard and Noll is wearing green._

_**"Gene, I am 6 years old! I can't stand ballet! Its a waste of time!"** Said the little Naru._

_"**Oh, come on brother! Ballet is full of wonder and excitment! You'll be more popular!~"** Gene teased, doing a ballet pose in front of him._

_"**Kids! Your ballet teacher is here! She also brought in a guest to dance the girl part for your recital, which is in a few weeks! Now come on!"** said their mother, Luella Davis. The two boys could not reffuse their mother, because she doesn't ever take "NO" for an answer. Gene walked cheerfully out the door while Noll hung his head, annoyed. _

_They entered a huge room with lots of mirrors on walls and wooden floors. 3 diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting their rainbow sparkles on the walls and floor. A woman stood in the corner of the room, beside her was a little girl. _

_**"Hello, Noll and Gene! How's the routine that I taught you?"** said the lady._

_Gene nodded excitedly while Noll nodded, looking at the ground. **"Good Mrs. Belle."**_

_"Good," Mrs. Belle pushed the little girl in front of her and said, **"This is Madeline Taniyama. She is one of the best ballet dancers in the world at a very young age. Please, work with her today. She is just marvelous!"**_

_Madeline curtsied and said "**Hello. Nice to meet you."**_

_**"Madeline, why don't you do a dance for us?" **Mrs. Belle asked her with a somewhat proud voice._

_Madeline nodded, and she went to the CD player, which is across the room, and started the music. Madeline brushed her hands on her white tutu, and started dancing.**  
><strong>_

Wait. Madeline Taniyama? That was me when I was 5! I had to disguise my name because I was so famous that people started to follow my family. I looked at my past self. Each move is graceful and flowing. The expression on the girl's face was calm and unbeatable. I had confident in myself... until that day... Oh, what am I getting all gloomy for! I barely remember this stuff! Better keep watching!

_The dance was finished and Gene and the adults applaud. Noll, however, stared off into space, also blushing a little. Madeline walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "**Hello~ Earth to you!**" No effect. "**What is his name, Mrs. Belle?"**_

_**"Oh! This is Oliver Davis, and that is Eugene Davis. That lady over there is there mommy, Luella Davis!"** Luella waved playfully to Madeline, which made her laugh. Madeline went back to face Noll. "**Earth to Oliver! Wake up!"** Noll blinked and then stared at Madeline. He suddenly realized what he was doing and quickly turned away, blushing._

_**"Owww! Noll has a crush!"** Gene teased, pointed at Noll and laughed at him. _

_**"Stop teasing him! Your brothers right? Be nice to each other!"** Noll turned, surprised that Madeline was the first girl that had ever defended him. **"Are you okay?"** Madeline turned to Noll. He blushed, but had his usual facade on, "**Of course, why wouldn't be? My brother teased me all the time and I am use to it! You don't have to waste your smelly breathe! Idiot."**_

_**"Idiot? Hey are you trying to pick a fight?"** Madeline gave him a scary look, but also a confused look, because she didn't know why Oliver called her that. _

_"**Oliver! Apoligize to Madeline immediately! You would never talk to a lady like that!"** Luella scold._

**_"Its okay, Mrs. Davis, I am f-"_**

_**"She is an ugly hag!"** Noll finished her sentence._

_**"What?"** Madeline looked at him in a suspicious way. "Okay, fine. Say whatever. Lets start the lesson."_

_That girl is odd, Noll thought._

_They started the routine, with the Swan Lake music. _

_The practice, at the first half, was terrible. Noll kept on tease Madeline so she would fall to the ground, but what made HIM angry was that Madeline never cried when she falls. He was so use to making other girls cry and run away that it fustrates him to the point where he finally gives up. Madeline hid a smile from him, but Gene saw it._

_During break time, Madeline had a lunch box filled with rice balls and sushi, while the twins had tuna and Spanish rice._

_Noll looks at Madeline's lunch. "Are you from Japan?"_

_Madeline eats her sushi and nodded "Yeah. I came here from Japan" she finally said._

_"Hi, I am Eugene Davis, but you can call me Gene" Gene introduce him self. Clearly, he showed interest in Madeline._

_"And this here is Oliver, but you can call him Noll."_

_"Noll?" Madeline grinned, "In Japan, Noll is called Noru. But because this Noru is so narcassistic, I will call him Naru! Naru the narcassist!"_

_"Awesome nickname huh? NARU! XD" Gene laughed, leaving NARU annoyed. But that was just his facade, hiding his happy side that his crush just gave him a nickname. _

_The second practice went pretty smoothly. Naru didn't try to trip Madeline anymore, and Gene also caught Naru blushing a few times! _

_It was getting late and the class was about to end. _

_"Bye Madeline, I am looking forward to tomorrow!" Gene said, pulling Naru in the arm. "Say good bye! Idiot scientist!" He whispered to Naru. Naru sighed and looked at the floor. "Good bye... Madeline."_

_Madeline broke into laughter. "XD hahaha! Aww... you guys! I will be staying at this mansion until the recital is over!"_

_"WHAT?" the twins exclaimed. Gene had an exciting expression and Naru had a "what the" expression._

_Seeing 2 expressions of the "same" faces at once made Madeline snap. She fell to the floor, laughing her heart out._

_Luella came, carrying Madeline's stuff. "I will put your stuff in a guest room between my sons' and my room. So if anything happens, you can call me or the twins. Okay?"_

_"Okay!" Madeline said. "Wow! Kawaii! Is this MY room?" She exclaimed when Mrs. Davis opened the door. Luella smiled, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter! So I will be your mother for the next few weeks, okay? So feel like your at home."_

_"Okay! Thanks so much! Mrs. Davis!" Madeline gave her a warm, sparkly smile._

_"My, what a radiant child! Just call me Luella, or mommy, Okay?"_

_"Thanks Luella!" Madeline went into her bathroom, getting ready for dinnertime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! Sorry it took so long... Hurricane Irene and everything T.T...**

**Please Review! ^_^**

**I SURVIVED A HURRICANE! xD**

**Mai: Wow can't believe my life was so perfect back then!**

**Naru: Yeah... A few years can really change your intelligence from the smarties to the idiot zone. That might be why I didn't recognize you!**

**Mai: I forgot all about you! Wow. That Nicknaming Naru really gives you a dejavou. I forgot about it after that many years.**

**Lily: T_T Folks! This is NOT related to the story ! ^^^  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review. Please give advice ^_6!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Story Behind the Bear Part 2~ Daddy?<br>**

**Mai's POV**

**In A Film of Naru's Memory**

**While Mai is seeing this, Lily-chan is telling the story in Italics! ;)**

**Mai can also hear Naru's thoughts in the past ;)  
><strong>

**(Bold is in English. **_Italics is the past. _Mai's POV is normal**)**

_"Okay!" Madeline said. "Wow! Kawaii! Is this MY room?" She exclaimed when Mrs. Davis opened the door. Luella smiled, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter! So I will be your mother for the next few weeks, okay? So feel like your at home."_

_"Okay! Thanks so much! Mrs. Davis!" Madeline gave her a warm, sparkly smile._

_"My, what a radiant child! Just call me Luella, or mommy, Okay?"_

_"Thanks Luella!" Madeline went into her bathroom, getting ready for dinnertime.  
><em>

* * *

><p>During dinner time, I saw my past self wearing a blue shirt with Snoopy on it and a pink, frilly skirt. I didn't know how many times I blushed when I heard Naru's thoughts. I mean... HOW IRONIC IS NARU'S PERSONALITY? He is rude and yet he likes me. But then again... how did I remember such a thing? I never heard my parents mention this...<p>

I only remembered that everything was there and happened but it didn't make sense.

A few hours past and what I have seen so far was that Naru's Mansion had a hidden ghost and Naru saved me from it. It was odd... If Gene has psychic powers, shouldn't he communicate with the ghost a long time ago?

Then finally... the recital.

It was AWESOME! The lights were so bright that they reflected off the skin of everyone on stage. The Swan Lake dance was the hit of the show. I was happy till that point... But what I was about to see gave me an awkward feeling.

_Madeline and Naru walked backstage. There were other ballet students in the ensemble, cheering with a party, celebrating the success of their hard work. Madeline was in a sparkly, white ballet costume, with the white feathery front and feathers under the tutu part. She wore white, cotton leggings and her hair was in a curly bun. A silver, feathered tiara beamed on the top of her head. Naru was wearing a princely leotard with green velvet chest part and on long sleeves. On top of his midnight raven hair, stood a plastic golden crown with sapphire blue gems in it, reflecting his narcissistic blue eyes. _

_"Hmm... I look pretty handsome don't I?" Naru stared at the full length mirror in the room._

_"Sure, narcissistic one" Madeline hurriedly, she ran to her bag and unzipped her bag. Naru walked over with her, out of curiosity._

_"Ne... Naru- Ah!" (Madeline)_

_"What?" (Naru)_

_"You startled me... Don't surprise me like that!" (Madeline)_

_Madeline handed Naru, who is behind her without her noticing, a present with red and green striped wrapping and a golden bow on the top. "Merry Christmas. Its been a pleasure to meet you."_

_'Oh yeah... she is leaving tonight...' Naru thought sadly. _

_"Go ahead. Open it!" Madeline smiled at him,._

_ He did as he was told and removed the wrapping. Opening the pink box, he saw a lonely teddy-bear, brightly decorated and dressed in a pink dress..._

_ "Well do you like it? I made it. I made a Snoopy dog for Gene in a Santa costume."_

_"Wh-wh-why... umm..." Naru flustered... If only he could tell her how happy he was... and confess to her that he likes her... but they were only kids and she was going to leave. 'At least I could try to say Thank you!' he thought, closing his eyes._

_He took a deep breath and...  
><em>

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Oh! who could that be?" Madeline opened the door. "MY PARENTS ARE HERE!" Madeline gasped._

_"DADDY! MOMMY! YOU CAME!" The 5 year old threw her arms around her parents._

_Naru was left with his mouth opened, with no words coming out of it... stunned that the timing wasn't right and he should have been faster. _XDDD

Wait... this is impossible...

I looked back at my "parents" and gasped.

They looked EXACTLY LIKE MY PARENTS. But..but... If I remembered right... My dad died when I was four and a half!

**Hi! This is Lily-chan! ^_6 Sorry about the long waiting, I have exams next month =.=...**

**Please forgive me. I will right if I have free time. Please Review ^_6 Thank you!**

**Mai: Daddy... CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD? HELP NARU!**

**Naru: ... Where are you?**

**Gene: GUESS WHAT? I WAS ROFBART IN SWAN LAKE! OH YEAH!**

**Me: ... I will buy some tea and chocolates... This is not related to the story folks! =.=  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! This is Lily-chan. I don't own ghost hunt and please review. Please give advice ^_6! Sorry about my absence XD school =3=  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: One of Fate's Rare Tricks~ The Accidents.<br>**

**Mai's POV**

**In A Film of Naru's Memory**

**While Mai is seeing this, Lily-chan is telling the story in Italics! ;)**

**Mai can also hear Naru's thoughts in the past ;)  
><strong>

**(Bold is in English. **_Italics is the past. _Mai's POV is normal

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Oh! who could that be?" Madeline opened the door. "MY PARENTS ARE HERE!" Madeline gasped._

_"DADDY! MOMMY! YOU CAME!" The 5 year old threw her arms around her parents._

_Naru was left with his mouth opened, with no words coming out of it... stunned that the timing wasn't right and he should have been faster. XDDD_

**_Wait... this is impossible..._**

**_I looked back at my "parents" and gasped._**

**_They looked EXACTLY LIKE MY PARENTS. But..but... If I remembered right... My dad died when I was four and a half!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV...<strong>

Mai stared blankly at the adults who were hugging the 5-year-old.

"This...-"

"Mai"

She looked up... "Mei?"

"Hi Mai. How are you enjoying your memory?"

"Not too well... why do I have a feeling that something is just not right here?" Mai asked with a puzzled look, then rubbed her forehead. So much was going on at the same time that she felt like she needed time to think and calm down. "maybe I just needed a rest..."

"Mai, don't stop yet."

"Huh?"

"You have to know about this... its really important if..." Mei hesitated, "never mind."

"What is it Mei?"

"Just... follow me. But before we go anywhere... promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise Mai. Promise me that you will keep on living! Promise me that after you have found out the truth that you will keep on living!" Mei yelled. Mai saw that Mei's eyes began to water and decided to stand up to comfort her.

"Mei... I promise."

* * *

><p>A bright portal appeared at the end of this dark and boring hallway. What happened to the rest of the people? Where's Mai? I walked through the portal and found Gene next to me. "Hey Noll! What took you so long?"<p>

"GENE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Geez Noll! You don't have to be so mad. This is just like when we were kids. Haha."

I was getting frustrated with all this! First, I was embarrassed in front of Mai, then I wonder in the dark hallway of memories for hours, and now I finally found Gene, and I have to search for Mai too!

"Noll. Wanna see your memories?"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (<em>ITAIC = <em>**_Mai's thoughts _**_and image flashes in her head_)**

Maddy hugged her parents and smile shyly. Mai watched as the father spoke "Maddy, our flight has been canceled due to an earthquake in Japan. Your mom and I plan to stay here for a week."

Maddy's and Mai's eyes widened.

_An earthquake?... An earthquake..._

_**eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr... CRASH!**_

_**"FIRE! PLEASE SOMEONE! WATER! THERE'S A FAMILY IN THERE!"**_

Mai gasped and held her head. A_ memory?_

Mei watched Mai from the corner of her eye with a worried look... '_oh Mai... when you understand everything, you might never be the same. But what you have to understand is... your soul might not last long in your current body.'_

Maddy looked at her father with a mix of emotions. Worry, excitement, concern, sad... and joy... Now she can spend more time with Naru... but she felt sad at the same time. She didn't understand...

"I will tell Naru, Daddy :D" she turned her attention back to Naru. Naru was lushing while looking at the teddy bear, which made her giggle. Naru looked away and blushed more "N-n-nice teddy. Th-thank you."

"Daddy says we will stay here for a while." Maddy cheered.

"REALLY?" His eyes widened as if a miracle had just happened. They skipped together and ran down the hallway, laughing and giggling.

"Let's tell Gene!" the little Naru exclaimed.

Mai stared at the 2 kids as they started to play tag. The hallways suddenly seemed unfamiliar.

"Mai?" Mei walked toward her, but stopped whe she saw a confused expression on her sister's face.

"Mai? You ok?"

"Mei... I felt a chill just now... Something bad is gong to happen isn't it?"

'Mai. You sensed it didn't you?' Mei forced a smile. "Keep going Mai. Let's follow them."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(Memory fastforwards)

"Ow... (gasp) where am I?" Maddy (Madeline) got tried to get up and...

"Tsk" A pain sparked in her arm and she but her lip. "I am not gonna cry... I am not gonna cry..." she chanted. Blood was trickling down the trail of her skin, flowing from a huge cut. A shape of a cresent.

Everything seemed so dark and blue-ish. There were boulders and pieces of stone and cement everywhere. Maddy was standing between 2 broken up walls, both gray and eerie looking. What was once an elegant hallway became a ruin of the ancients.

Maddy looked around for someone to help her...

"Where is everyone?"

"Naru?"

No answer.

"Gene?"

No answer

"Mom and Dad?"

"Ouch... what in the world?" whined a familiar voice.

"NARU!"

"Maddy?"

Maddy ran over to Naru as fast as she could, hugging him with all her strength.

"I thought everyone left me!" Maddy cried... but only to be stopped by...

"waaaahhhhhhhh DX I WANT MY MOMMY!" Cried ...(yeah, surprise surprise) Naru.

"Wha? O_O" Maddy was completely dumbfounded.

"I GOT A CUT IN MY LEG! D; WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naru cried, pointing to a slight little cut on his leg.

"(=_=''') All the crying for that?" Maddy sighed and hugged him, patting him on the back.

"Its ok... Naru. (_well I should be the one crying and you should be the one cheering me up =.='''_) Mom and dad must be in here somewhere...*sigh* So... ah... Naru... are you hurt anywhere else?"

Naru pondered for a minute and then attempted to stand up. A loud crack was heard, and followed by... Naru's crying.

"WAHHHHHH I TWISTED MY ANKLE DXXXXXX!"

"*sighs*OKAY OKAY! BE QUITE!"- Maddy

When Naru ceased his crying, Maddy bent down in front of him with her back facing him. She bounced a little and then gave him a look for him to climb on. "What are you doing?" Naru asked (CLEARLY THIS GENIUS just doesn't get it =_=''')

"You can't walk with a twisted ankle right? Here. Lemme give a piggyback ride." - Maddy

"But.. But..." Naru protested with a teary pout.

"JUST GET ON STUPID!"

With that, Naru jumped on, blushing, as Maddy carried him and walked down the dark hallway, exposed under the starry moonless night.

(in the observation space of the memory films)

Mai laughed as she saw how shocking it was for Naru to be such a helpless little boy, since she was too familiar to the cold Naru. Just as Mei was about to calm her down, a portal appeared and out came Naru and Gene. Naru was blushing madly, and bringing back the old mask.

"Oh, you two finally showed up" Mei clapped.

"Huh? Oh hey Naru!" Mai smiled, trying not to laugh.

"When are we leaving this place?" Naru asked coldly.

"I am afraid we will be here until Mai realizes the truth"- Mei

Suddenly, everything around them shook...

"Whats happening?" Mai yelled in the commotion.

As when the shaking stopped... Mai and Naru suddenly felt lighter in a strange way.

"Oh no..."-Mei

"What?"- Mai

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while but... Back to Reality xD<strong>

****Time~ 7:00pm Saturday, June 30th.****

"Oh come on! Mai and Naru have been missing for hours already!" Ayako scratched her head as she and Monk waited in the Base while Masako, John, Madoka, and the rest of the crew searched for the pearl around the school with Julieanna.

"WOW! WHATS THIS?" Monk suddenly jumped up from his seat and ran over to the jewelry box. It was glowing, surrounded by a purple aura.

"This might not be good. Stand back Ayako." Monk warned, with his hands in position for exorcising.

The box opened, and from inside the mirror, 2 figures came out...

"THEY'RE BACK!" Ayako gasped.

**Sorry for the story being in a fast pace... I have very short time to write this chapter. Please Review :)**


End file.
